Living Together
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Luego de un doloroso rompimiento con su novia de años, Naruto necesita encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Sasuke Uchiha, ex compañero del bachillerato, tiene un cuarto extra en su departamento. Agrega el duelo emocional, la tensión sin resolver, y ya hay algo más entre esas paredes. AU/SasuNaruSasu
1. Pasos vacilantes

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **PASOS VACILANTES**

 **I.**

Viéndolo desde una perspectiva ajena, aquella mañana había sido divertida. Por perspectiva ajena, obviamente, había que referirse al vecino del condominio de enfrente que, con una taza de café en las manos y todavía una manta sobre sus hombros, había contemplado a un Naruto semi-dormido escapando del edificio en el que vivía con su novia.

Sólo con pantalones y zapatos puestos a la carrera, Naruto apenas tuvo un suspiro en la acera antes de que se escuchara el azote de la ventana del segundo piso, e Ino Yamanaka, con un humor de perros y sin molestarse en verse mínimamente presentable, comenzara a arrojar todas las pertenencias del Uzumaki hacia la calle.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! — Había exclamado a todo pulmón, lo suficiente para que toda la calle escuchara y algunos otros chismosos se asomaran en sus balcones tratando de descubrir el origen de ese alboroto.

— ¡Cómo no estarlo después de todas tus estupideces! — Respondió la rubia con un tono similar, y Naruto debió agradecer que el cabello de Ino fuera totalmente diferente al de su madre, porque su pose mientras le arrojaba un par de tenis a la cabeza le recordaba muchísimo a ella y sus momentos de histeria.

Naruto iba a replicar cuando vio que Ino sujetaba sus CD's contra el marco de la ventana. Los próximos dos minutos, ella se divirtió bastante. Arrojaba uno para darle a su ahora ex novio la oportunidad de tomarlos en el aire antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo. También tenía algo que ver que ella fuera amante de la música, y que supiera apreciar una edición limitada o un dos en uno de música y video.

No pasó lo mismo con los botes de ramen.

El vecino del condominio de enfrente río y Naruto sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada de absoluto desprecio, que fue rápidamente opacada cuando uno de los botes no resistió el impacto y el ramen seco salió disparado hacia todas partes. Entonces el rubio lloró, pataleó, y esperó sólo hasta que Ino arrojó una muda de ropa decente para recoger lo que tuviera a la mano y salir corriendo de allí.

Ese sábado de enero fue recordado por Naruto como "Sábado negro", y aunque parecía una mala referencia americana, era su manera de evitar dar explicaciones.

El tema, a decir verdad, había sido enterrado exitosamente en su baúl imaginario de recuerdos dolorosos, al punto en que pasaba semanas completas sin recordar la humillación. Pero seis meses después, en un café local y con la última parte de su pastel de chocolate en el plato, Sakura se encargó de sacarlo y desempolvarlo con una sola frase.

— Necesitas conseguir un departamento.

Ah, cierto, a veces olvidaba que estaba viviendo con Sakura. Primero había hecho el esfuerzo por rentar un apartamento sencillo cerca de su trabajo, pero rico no era y al final no pudo costearse ninguno en la zona. Esos días se había quedado con su amiga pelirrosa y un día, simplemente, dejó de intentar salirse.

A diferencia de su costumbre, Naruto no respondió de inmediato. Era un tema incómodo y delicado a juzgar por la expresión de su amiga. Él no pensó jamás que llegara a pedirle eso, y el motivo sólo podía ser…

— Si quieres estar con Sai, no hay problema. Puedo ponerme orejeras para dormir-ttebayo.

— ¡Naruto no seas…! — Sí, las cosas estaban mal. Simplemente, Sakura nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de gritarle.

Pasó su mano por su frente haciendo algunos de sus mechones de su cabello rosado hacia atrás, y cuando pareció recuperar la compostura, continuó.

— No es por eso — Y antes de que Naruto replicara, añadió —. Ella no va a volver, ya esperaste demasiado.

Ah, eso.

Bueno, no era precisamente que Naruto siguiera en el departamento de Sakura porque así Ino sabría dónde encontrarlo, sólo que sí era eso…

Suspiró. Era una parte que estaba acostumbrado a negar. Al final, ni ella se disculpó ni él se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para intentarlo. Aún si no volvían a ser pareja, Naruto había esperado algo más de esa chica.

Como todas las demás, a decir verdad; y si bien no eran muchas, le perturbaba lo fácil que sus relaciones se marchitaban con el paso del tiempo. A veces, se sentía maldito.

— Prometo buscar — Respondió. Luego tomó un trozo de su propio pastel y alzó la mirada hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle principal. El sabor no fue el mismo.

— De hecho, creo que no tendrás que hacerlo — Volvió la mirada a su amiga a regañadientes. Esperaba poder hacerse de la vista gorda un par de semanas más —. Tengo un conocido que está buscando alguien temporal para compartir su departamento.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? — El "su" dejaba claro que se trataba ya de una propiedad adquirida. O al menos eso entendía. Esperó una pronta explicación, pero su amiga se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comer otra cucharada de pastel.

— Me parece que siente que el lugar está muy solo por su trabajo, y tiene espacio extra, así que busca a alguien que necesite algo no muy grande.

— No voy a ser su ama de llaves — Replicó Naruto —. Yo también tengo que trabajar.

Sakura negó, un brillo juguetón en sus pupilas.

— El departamento tiene un valor sentimental para él. No se lleva bien con los vecinos y piensa que si alguien alrededor ve poco movimiento, podrían intentar robarle. Es lo que él quiere evitar.

— Oh, vaya — Exclamó el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo. Esperaba poder mínimo acomodar algunas cosas antes de tener que cambiarse de nuevo, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible —. ¿Y quién es ese amigo? No recuerdo que Lee dejara la casa de sus padres.

Su amiga enarcó una ceja.

— Lee tiene muchos asuntos que resolver, no te entrometas — Con el último bocado de pastel se asomó la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo desde unos minutos antes. Incluso demoró en dar un trago a su café y en limpiarse las comisuras de la boca con su servilleta. Entonces lo observó fijamente, pendiente de su reacción —. Es Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro ex compañero de la escuela media.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

Si Sakura esperaba algo escandaloso, ciertamente no lo obtuvo. Naruto primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño. Un leve mohín en sus labios denotó su leve incomodidad. Luego vino la explosión.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Ese idiota presumido?! ¡Mi viejo rival! ¡Y sigues buscando meterte con él-ttebayo!

— Para que lo sepas, estoy muy bien con Sai y fuera de las ocasiones en las que habla de sexo como el libro de texto de la escuela, me siento a gusto con su forma de ser — Probablemente era algo que tenía ganas de decir antes, a juzgar por su leve sonrojo —. Y créeme, no podría meterme con él aunque quisiera.

" _No, por supuesto que no podrías"_

Naruto recordó a tiempo que debía decir algo en voz alta.

— Eh… ¿Por qué?

Otro trago a su café, una mirada filosa y un suspiro que quedó oculto por el humo de la taza.

— Digamos que a él le van otras cosas.

Una pausa inquieta. Luego los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

— Espera… ¡¿Es gay?!

— ¿No lo sospechabas?

— ¡Sí! ¡Digo! ¡No! Yo… — Tuvo ganas de arrojarse un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. Sakura frunció el ceño —. Es decir, alguna vez escuché algo, pero pensé que era bisexual o algo más cercano a ser un alga y no depender de las relaciones para...

— Oh por todos los cielos, cállate.

— ¡Asexual! ¡Asexual, sí! Esa era la palabra.

— Eres tremendamente denso, Naruto.

— ¡Bueno ya! — Naruto odiaba que le recordaran lo lento que podía ser a veces — A lo que voy es, ¿insinúas que viviré con él?

— Vivirás en su apartamento, no en su cama.

— ¡Pero podría ser casi lo mismo!

— ¿Qué es eso? — Sakura fingió olisquear el aire —. ¿Acaso percibo una frágil masculinidad por aquí?

— Ugh, no uses términos que no entiendo.

— Los entiendes, y sabes que tengo razón.

" _No la tienes",_ quiso decirle.

Pero…

— ¿No crees que será incómodo?

— Recuerdas a Sasuke, sabes cómo es — Respondió la pelirrosa ya algo molesta —. No lo imagino seduciéndote a la fuerza y amarrándote a la mesa con sus cinturones de cuero.

— Gracias por la imagen mental.

— Fue un placer — Y con ese último toque de diversión, la expresión de Sakura cambió a una más cercana a la preocupación. Tomó la muñeca de su amigo sobre la mesa y apretó, a sabiendas de que aunque él no lo mostrara, todo aquello le resultaba difícil de procesar —. ¿Lo intentarás?

La pregunta era más allá de tratar de llevarse bien con su viejo rival de escuela. Hablaba de superación, de aceptación, y de empezar a sanar las heridas de la relación fallida. Seis meses eran suficientes; ya era momento de continuar.

— De acuerdo — Contestó con un puchero. Sakura le guiñó el ojo.

 **II.**

Naruto había esperado alguna negativa una vez Sakura le dijera a Sasuke quién iba a ser su próximo compañero de departamento. Sin embargo, esa negativa nunca llegó, y con ello, el rubio vio sus últimas esperanzas de evitar la situación irse por la borda.

El departamento de Sasuke se ubicaba en un cuarto piso en una torre de seis, no muy lejos de la avenida que Naruto debía tomar para ir a su compañía. Fueron a visitarle un viernes, después del trabajo y luego de que Sakura contactara con él para avisarle de su llegada.

La fachada era de un tenue grisáceo que caracterizaba a los edificios de negocios. Aun así, contenía cierta familiaridad en los adornos de las puertas de entrada y algo muy hogareño en la decoración de la recepción, donde incluso había una cafetera con vasos y sobrecitos de azúcar disponibles para quien quisiera. El cuarto piso lucía un poco más abandonado, pero aquello era debido a que sólo había un departamento habitado. El que estaba al final del pasillo, precisamente.

Naruto esperaba muchas cosas, pero no un perro mediano de pelo blanco y negro lamiendo sus manos apenas la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de ruidoso Boston Terrier que se abalanzó sobre ellos parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos curiosos yendo de Sakura a él y de regreso.

— Basta, Patitas — La voz gruesa se escuchó a través de la puerta entreabierta segundos antes de que él apareciera. Luego de un breve vistazo a ambos, mismo que causó un estremecimiento por parte del rubio, sostuvo el collar del perro y lo apartó de ellos para que pudieran pasar.

Por la cabeza de Naruto pasaban varias cosas al mismo tiempo, pero había una especialmente apremiante.

— ¡¿Patitas?! ¡¿Le pusiste "Patitas" a tu perro?! — Había intentado mantener la compostura, Sakura se lo había pedido, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba sosteniendo su estómago de lo cómico que le resultaba el nombre y de la risa que no pudo contener.

— ¡Naruto! — Le regañó ella, probablemente para esconder también su propia sonrisa. Contrario a lo esperado, Sasuke no se inmutó.

— Les juro que intenté todo nombre medianamente decente; el problema es que le gustó ese — Respondió con voz calma. Acarició brevemente al can y como si fuera una señal silenciosa, "Patitas" salió de la sala para perderse en cualquiera de las otras piezas.

Entonces Sasuke los observó y el momento de risas terminó, seguido de un breve silencio.

Naruto se tomó ese tiempo para observar a su ex compañero de arriba a abajo, con lo que descubrió que no era muy distinto a sus años de escuela media. El rostro un poco más anguloso, tal vez, y más músculo y altura de la que recordaba. Incluso su corte de cabello era el mismo, y fue cuando buscó los altos mechones que Naruto descubrió, con ligero horror, que el Uchiha debía medir lo mismo que él o incluso un poco más. ¡Cómo le molestaba eso!

La molestia ocultó momentáneamente el vuelco en su pecho.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes es alérgico a los gatos? Porque les aviso que hay uno, pero le gusta estar afuera la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo se llama él? ¿"Manitas"? — El mal chiste de Naruto provocó que Sakura rodara los ojos y que Sasuke bufara. A él, sin embargo, se le había hecho gracioso.

— No lo somos — Respondió Sakura a la pregunta, al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un corto abrazo como saludo, correspondido por el pelinegro con una palmadita en la espalda.

— Bien — Sasuke rompió el abrazo y acto seguido se acercó a Naruto. Una sacudida en su espina por la cercanía no planeada hizo que Naruto tardara en procesar que le estaba ofreciendo su mano. Alcanzó a estrecharla justo antes de que la bajara.

Él sonrió.

— No me equivoqué, sigues igual de denso.

— ¡Oye! ¡Pues…! ¡Pues tú sigues igual de cara larga!

— Y tú igual de gritón.

— ¡Y tú igual de…!

— Ay, ya, las dos son bonitas — Cortó Sakura luego de un carraspeo —. Pensé que serían diferentes seis años después, pero parece que hay cosas que no cambian.

Sasuke les dedicó una media sonrisa, sencilla, y que trajo a Naruto muchas memorias que en nada tenían que ver con la pregunta. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, pero se sorprendió pensando que, al menos en esencia, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo. Era de esas personas que nunca cambiaban, aunque lo intentaran desesperadamente.

" _Incluso con los ojos cerrados batearía mejor que tú, dobe"._

— ¿Quieres ver tu cuarto? Todo está preparado para que te instales — El azabache lo sacó del ensimismamiento con un toque en su hombro que hizo al rubio saltar. Luego de algunas palabras torpes en respuesta, lo guió al fondo del departamento, seguidos de Sakura y después, de Patitas, que no parecía dispuesto a perderse la diversión.

— Es la recámara más espaciosa. Tiene closet, baño completo, y un pequeño balcón que da a la calle trasera — Comentó Sasuke con voz pausada —. Si estás aquí los viernes en la tarde, puedes ver los ensayos de orquesta de los que viven enfrente. Lo hacen bien, así que vale la pena mantener la ventana abierta.

Sakura los seguía con la mirada fija en las paredes y puertas, como si quisiera grabarse en la memoria cada detalle que iba encontrando y con ellos reconstruir la historia de Sasuke en el tiempo que no se vieron. Naruto no hacía lo mismo. A decir verdad, le costaba apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

— La idea es que me permitas saber tus horarios de trabajo para que seas consciente de los días en que te tocará preparar la cena.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no soy chacha-ttebayo!

Un ceño fruncido al que le siguió una profunda indiferencia.

— Aún recuerdo tus manías, y te aseguro que no comeré ramen frío sólo porque te facilita las cosas.

— ¡Aún recuerdo tus verduras! ¡Me niego a comer eso!

— No suenas como alguien de veinticinco años, ¿estás experimentando alguna regresión?

— ¡Eres un maldito…!

— ¡Naruto, basta!

— ¡Es que míralo, Sakura!

— Creo que Patitas fue mi entrenamiento para soportar a alguien más ruidoso y desobediente que él.

— ¡No me compares con tu perro!

— No me estás dando más opciones.

Habrían continuado su discusión de no ser por un repentino sonido irritante que fue adquiriendo sentido con el paso de los segundos. Ambos voltearon entonces a su compañera, que se sostenía el estómago y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento. Fue hasta ese momento que Naruto tuvo otra perspectiva de lo que ocurría. Entonces, no pudo evitar imitarla.

La situación era tan ridícula que incluso Sasuke experimentó lo más cercano que tenía a una risa: un movimiento discreto de hombros seguido por un pequeño sonido, como un gorgorito, que se perdía en su garganta y reaparecía con cada sacudida de su cuerpo.

— ¡Son un par de tontos! — Exclamó Sakura entre risas.

— No me mires a mí.

— Ya quisieras, teme.

 _Teme._

Apenas salió de su boca, Naruto supo lo que había hecho. Sasuke también se dio cuenta. Por primera vez en su breve encuentro, lo miró con algo más que simple reconocimiento. Fue un instante, tan breve, que el rubio no pudo evitar cuestionarse si había sido real una vez el Uchiha volvió su atención a su compañera.

Su estómago dolía, pero ya no por la risa. Se encontró cuestionándose si de verdad debía estar ahí, si no era lo ideal dar la vuelta y fingir que nunca se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Y sin embargo, una minúscula parte suya, una curiosa y añorante, hacía que se atoraran en su garganta palabras que no podía, que no debía, pronunciar nunca.

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Primer intento

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 **PRIMER INTENTO**

 **lll.**

Naruto se instaló en su nueva habitación el siguiente sábado, luego de una semana ajetreada y una incómoda despedida con Sakura porque Sai estuvo presente, mencionando "sin querer" que ahora ninguno de los dos tendría que morderse los labios para contener el ruido por las noches.

Rodó los ojos con ese pensamiento. Era de esas imágenes mentales difíciles de olvidar. Acomodaba su ropa en el closet nuevo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse. Posteriormente, el ladrido de "Patitas" y la cariñosa respuesta de su dueño le dijeron de quién se trataba.

Su duda no tenía mucho sentido, pero el apartamento era tan grande y se sentía tan vacío, que Naruto no podía evitar tener la sensación permanente de que alguien más llegaría entrada la noche para ir a la habitación de las visitas, misma que Sasuke ocupaba como estudio.

Los ladridos cesaron y Naruto no supo qué hacer. No quería incomodar a Sasuke con su presencia, aun cuando él no había dado señales de incomodidad o molestia. Seguro ya tenía una rutina, una lista de cosas por hacer, y él no quería entrometerse y arruinarlo todo y maldita sea, ¿por qué dijo que sí?

Recordó la expresión de su amiga, entre triste y entusiasmada. No quería que Naruto se fuera, pero ambos sabían que su partida abría una nueva etapa en la vida de Sakura, una que ella añoraba y quería disfrutar al máximo. Sería la primera vez que viviría con una pareja y, a juzgar por su expresión cuando los dejó, tal vez la última también.

Suspiró.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Naruto dio un salto y soltó la prenda que traía en las manos. Sasuke estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, y Patitas sentado a su lado como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Tuvo un poco de problema para alzar su mirada a la de él.

— Para nada, todo va perfectamente bien-ttebayo — Sonrió, algo forzado, y Sasuke debió notarlo a juzgar por su ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada.

— La cena está en el refrigerador, sólo tienes que calentar. Llegaré tarde hoy.

— De acuerdo.

Sasuke le confundía. Su actitud hacia él le parecía un exceso de buenas maneras, de sonrisas cortas cuando le ayudó a desempacar y de un saludo amable cuando le dejó para ir a resolver unos pendientes. Tenía ganas de decirle que se detuviera, pero tampoco sabía responder cómo quería que lo tratara en realidad.

Las cosas se sentían raras entre ellos porque esta vez Sakura no estaba ahí para amenizar el ambiente. Naruto prácticamente tenía miedo de hablar y romper la precaria atmósfera de paz en la que se encontraban.

No tuvo que hacerlo.

— Me parece conveniente que hablemos de nuestros horarios.

— ¿Eh? Pero ya habíamos quedado que la cena la haría los…

— No me refiero a eso. No queremos que se suscite alguna emergencia y que ninguno de los dos se entere porque no tiene idea de qué se supone que debería estar haciendo el otro — Interrumpió Sasuke con expresión calma —. Debo saber al menos qué sueles hacer, o a quién contactar por si te pasa algo.

— Oh — Naruto dejó la prenda sobre la maleta y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Frunció el ceño —. Yo creo que Sakura sería mi contacto más cercano. Y respecto a mis horarios, salgo al trabajo a las nueve, regreso a las cinco y voy al gimnasio después. Eh… Creo que eso es todo a excepción de los fines de semana. A veces salgo con mis amigos.

— Bien — Sasuke no anotaba, pero a Naruto le dio la impresión de que al menos lo hacía en su cabeza. Patitas le dio una lamida en su mano y eso lo hizo bajar la vista. Le sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza —. En mi caso, mi horario es irregular y la empresa es mi contacto de confianza. El seguro que tengo con ellos cubre todo. El teléfono está pegado en el refrigerador.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Recordaba a otras personas en la vida de Sasuke.

— ¿Algún familiar? ¿No tendré que contactar a tus padres después?

— Bueno, suerte con encontrarlos — Puede que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo hosco de su respuesta, porque volvió a alzar la vista para dirigirse al rubio —. No te preocupes por ello. Con asegurarte de que no muera todo estará bien.

— He, espero no sea trabajo difícil — Dijo Naruto en tono bromista. Sin embargo, la expresión de su compañero no cambió y optó por volver a tomar la prenda sólo por tener algo que hacer.

Se hizo silencio. El rubio no pensaba que tuviera que decir algo y el azabache había perdido la vista en una de las paredes. Se mordía el labio, como si estuviera pensando algo.

— Escucha, no tengo ningún inconveniente en si quieres traer a alguien aquí — Dijo Sasuke, con un tono simple que inquietó a Naruto —. Sólo avísame con tiempo. Las recámaras están bastante separadas, así que eso ayuda también.

— E-está bien.

Sasuke le sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez Naruto podía afirmar que era su sonrisa la forzada. Tal vez era por el tema incómodo, o porque él mismo sintió las mejillas enrojecer por ello y seguro lo notó. ¿Acaso su nuevo compañero no sabía que esas cosas no se comentan tan a la ligera? Pensó incluso en reclamarle, pero no dijo nada. Concluyó después que era una queja estúpida.

— Nos vemos en la noche.

— Bien.

Un parpadeo y Sasuke se había ido.

Naruto esperó un diez segundos antes de continuar con su ropa, algo molesto porque la sensación de incomodidad no había desaparecido.

¿Así sería siempre?

 **lV.**

A veces, Sasuke no podía evitar recordar esa etapa de su vida con cierta añoranza, rayando en una nostalgia hueca porque, en realidad, no podía extrañar muchas cosas de esos años de bachillerato. Años antes, volver la vista había sido muy difícil, pero con el tiempo aprendió a manejarlo con un sano distanciamiento, como si no hubiera sido él y aquel bate descuidado de la escuela nunca hubiera tocado sus manos.

Excepto cuando se trataba de Naruto.

Había sido el titular del equipo de béisbol prácticamente desde que entró al colegio. Tenía habilidades adquiridas de su padre, un ex beisbolista profesional, y su hermano, que en ese entonces estaba por introducirse en las ligas mayores.

Así que cuando Naruto bateó sin ningún tipo de cálculo previo, y le dio en las bolas a su compañero de equipo que estaba a unos pocos metros a su derecha, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho antes de decirle que había cosas que mejorar, pero no podía aceptarlo en el equipo con tal mala puntería.

La rivalidad había empezado desde ahí, porque Naruto era testarudo, pero Sasuke también y a un nivel muy similar. Las súplicas de Naruto se convirtieron en provocaciones y el Uchiha no se quedaba atrás con sus insinuaciones de que el rubio no tenía lo necesario para el juego.

Si eran completamente honestos, las peleas estaban lejos de un pleito real. Resultaba estimulante la idea de tener un "rival", alguien dispuesto a tomarte en cuenta durante su avance. Con ello se pasaron meses, hasta que Naruto volvió a presentarse a las pruebas y Sasuke debió rechazarlo de nuevo.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de béisbol! — Había gritado Naruto —. ¡Sólo te tienen aquí por la influencia de tu padre!

— Entonces te sugiero que vayas a buscar al tuyo para que haga frente a tus problemas por ti — Respondió Sasuke.

Realmente, no había dicho nada de eso con mala intención. Durante mucho tiempo, no entendió por qué el rubio se molestó tanto al punto que lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara y le hizo sangrar la nariz, ni por qué las provocaciones entre clases y los insultos desaparecieron por completo.

Tiempo después, sólo pudo pensar que debió haber pedido explicaciones mucho antes.

Suspiró, a la vez que hundía la cabeza en la almohada. Ahora se mostraba, cínica, la misma inquietud, la certeza de que la distancia entre ellos se había acortado de nuevo y que podía tomarse de muchas maneras posibles.

Sasuke no creía en el destino, nunca lo haría.

Pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que, de alguna manera, Naruto siempre volvía.

 **V.**

Apenas una semana después, Naruto se dio cuenta de que vivir con Sasuke se podía traducir fácilmente a no vivir con él en lo absoluto.

Sasuke nunca estaba en casa. Sólo a veces, los sábados y domingos, y algunas noches entre semana que se había "escapado temprano" de la oficina. El resto del día, el lugar estaba solo, y el rubio entendió a la perfección la inquietud de Sasuke por dejar el lugar y a sus mascotas por tanto tiempo.

Tanto Patitas como la gata, de nombre Lucy, eran dos animales adorables. Desde sus primeros días en la casa el perro ya le había tomado confianza, pero con la felina fue más difícil. La primera vez que el rubio intentó acariciarla, terminó con un rasguño que le abarcaba del ojo derecho hasta la comisura de los labios, mismo que tardó días en sanarse.

Lucy sólo se acercó a él días después, con intención de limar asperezas. A pesar de ser una gata malhumorada, era evidente que se había sentido mal por su agresividad con un pobre ciudadano responsable.

O eso era lo que se decía Naruto cada vez que encontraba a la felina acariciándose con sus pantorrillas descaradamente, o acostada a su lado en el sillón cuando se decidía a ver televisión. Él nunca había tenido mascotas, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a recibir tanto cariño de ambas criaturas.

Y así como sentía su aprecio, también pudo notar su tristeza. Así supo que ambos animales extrañaban mucho a Sasuke una vez este desaparecía temprano en la mañana. Estaban inquietos un rato y sólo hasta que Naruto les daba su desayuno y unos cuantos mimos antes de irse, lucían más tranquilos y resignados.

Naruto no podía evitar pensar que si lo extrañaban de esa forma, era debido a que antes Sasuke pasaba más tiempo con ellos; más allá de las caricias que daba a Lucy al llegar y del breve paseo a Patitas antes de acostarse o encerrarse en su estudio.

¿Qué podía haber cambiado? Sasuke era alguien de costumbres, lo sabía desde siempre, y le costaba imaginar al chico aceptando tener mascotas a sabiendas de que no podría pasar tiempo con ellos.

Pensó en el valor sentimental del departamento, y en el hecho de que había dos recámaras en vez de una. Tal vez había un trozo de historia que no sabía, pero que explicaba esa y muchas otras cosas que el rubio veía todos los días y no podía entender.

Naruto pensaba mucho en ello por las noches, mientras escuchaba los pasos suaves de Sasuke en la sala intentando no despertarlo. Otro aspecto que le inquietaba era lo poco que el azabache dormía. Apenas cuatro horas, si consideraba que se acostaba cerca de la una de la mañana y estaba listo para trabajar a las seis.

A veces, en las noches, sonaba el teléfono de la estancia, ese que pensó que no servía los primeros días. Escuchaba entonces una breve conversación y de nuevo silencio. Pasaba un par de veces a la semana y el tiempo nunca variaba, como si fuera una llamada de negocios, o algo de ventas por teléfono.

Nunca sonaba el timbre, ni pasaba algún vecino. De no ser por las llamadas del trabajo que Sasuke contestaba en su celular, podía pensarse que estaba completamente aislado del mundo

Todas aquellas incógnitas en la vida de su compañero lo llevaron, tiempo después, a la idea de que evitar la convivencia con Sasuke se trataba de un gran error. Después de todo, era alguien curioso, y su viejo rival del colegio siempre había impulsado esa parte suya, aunque no de forma consciente.

Había conseguido sentirse a gusto en el departamento, pero constantemente lo envolvía la sensación de que no todo estaba bien. ¿Qué clase de amistad, o de menos camaradería, podía haber entre dos personas que apenas y se veían a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo? Naruto no quería que eso le importara, pero lo hacía.

Lo hacía y se descubría pensando qué podía hacer al respecto. Sasuke siempre parecía tener la agenda apretada, aunque no lucía especialmente cansado o harto de tener esa rutina. Sin embargo, eso llevó a Naruto a pensar que tal vez esa incomodidad podría empezar a calmarse si él daba un primer paso a mejorar su relación.

Cuando llegó a compartir apartamento con viejos compañeros de la universidad, le habían gustado las noches de desvelo jugando videojuegos y pláticas que terminaban hasta que el sol empezaba a salir. Sasuke no parecía ser ese tipo de persona, pero Naruto quería que al menos su convivencia llegara a un punto en que pudieran confiar el uno en el otro. De todas formas, ¿cómo no confiar en alguien que vive contigo?

Ignoró la leve ansiedad que se reflejaba en los movimientos torpes de sus manos, así como la vocecita insistente en el fondo de su mente que le pedía alejarse de los problemas. Logró serenarse, ya que era algo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer: preparar una cena para dos, una que él empezaba a comer a las ocho y que Sasuke debía recalentar a las once de la noche.

Se esmeró en que la comida fuera presentable, y que él mismo no apestara a su oficina o a humo de cigarro que a veces rebasaba el límite de lo aceptable en la zona de cubículos. Hizo unas cuantas cosas del trabajo y, cuando el reloj marcaba diez minutos para las once, volvió a sentarse en la mesa y esperó.

La puerta de entrada se abrió poco después, sorprendentemente puntual. Sasuke entró como de costumbre: con el traje levemente desarreglado y a punto de quedar peor por la recibida efusiva de Patitas. Siempre dejaba su portafolio al lado de la puerta para recibir al can, luego de lo cual se acercaba al lugar de la gata en el sillón y palmeaba con cuidado su cabeza.

Generalmente la estancia estaba a oscuras o, cuando Naruto seguía despierto, iluminada por la luz de la sala mientras se decían buenas noches antes de que el rubio se fuera a su cuarto. Por ello, su expresión fue de sorpresa y ligero desconcierto cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa, comida caliente y con una expresión ansiosa.

Hubo una pausa, entre tensa e incómoda, antes de que los ojos de Sasuke rondaran por todo el lugar, como si buscara algo.

— ¿Interrumpo? — Preguntó. El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Puedo irme al cuarto si lo necesitas, pero quiero mi cena primero.

— ¿Qué? — Le tomó cerca de cinco segundos más entender, luego de lo cual abrió los ojos como platos y movió sus manos frenéticamente en negación —. ¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ¡No es eso-ttebayo!

— ¿Ah no? — Eso lo relajó visiblemente.

— ¡No! Es decir, sí es cena para dos, pero no… ¡No es para alguien más! Es para ti.

— ¿Ah? — Sasuke tenía la expresión de alguien a quien le ponían un complicado ejercicio matemático enfrente. En parte, Naruto no podía culparlo. Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos y apenas se veían las caras más de cinco minutos al día.

El rubio hizo acoplo de valor y un esfuerzo casi inhumano para acomodar sus palabras antes de decirlas. No ayudaba que estuviera nervioso como pocas veces. ¡Y sólo era una maldita cena!

— ¡Se supone que somos roomies! Eh… Sí, eso, y no quiero que sientas que soy un extraño ni yo sentir que prácticamente no vives aquí… ¡Es extraño-ttebayo!

— Es mi rutina — La respuesta fue automática, pero Naruto bufó.

— No estoy diciendo que la cambies — Volvió la vista al plato, la comida todavía humeante. Se le hacía agua la boca y se obligó a pensar que cuanto antes terminara eso, podría comer —. Me refiero a que... No nos matará compartir algunas cosas, ¿o sí?

La expresión de Sasuke era neutra. Naruto se esforzó en sostener su mirada y sonreír suavemente, buscando algo en el gesto del otro que le ayudara a saber qué estaba pensando. No tuvo suerte, y le empezaron a sudar las manos. Sin embargo, pronto el azabache se encogió de hombros con una breve sonrisa y caminó hacia la mesa, para luego sentarse con un suspiro entre cansado y resignado.

— Sí, supongo que no nos matará.

Naruto sonrió. Sasuke bajó la mirada al plato.

— Se ve muy bien el… Eh.

Naruto refunfuño. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada en el plato.

— ¡Es pasta con carne! ¡No es tan difícil!

— ¿Pasta? ¿Y qué es eso verde de allí?

— ¡Son hierbas para condimentar!

— Pero la forma es de…

— ¡Son hierbas especiales!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

— ¡Si no quieres comer entonces ve a prepararte un-!

— Dije que de acuerdo, dobe, igual sé que no sabe mal.

Naruto se tensó y pudo notar que Sasuke también lo hacía. _Dobe_ , dijo. Por su parte, el rubio no había vuelto a escuchar esa palabra de labios del otro desde el bachillerato. Pero allí estaba, y se obligó a no pensar que una parte de sí la había extrañado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó, intentando calmar sus propias manos bajo la mesa —. ¿Por qué dices que sabes que no tiene mal sabor?

Pasaron unos segundos, luego de los cuales Sasuke le regaló una media sonrisa discreta.

— Todo lo que cocinas parece todo menos comida, pero por alguna razón que no puedo explicar, sabe bastante bien.

Como si quisiera mostrar el punto, hundió su tenedor entre los fideos y se los llevó a la boca. Naruto quiso hacer lo mismo, pero ni sus manos ni sus ojos se movieron de su lugar.

Sasuke saboreó los fideos; masticó y tragó antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Tienes muy buena sazón, aunque admito que me sorprendí la primera vez que te tocó preparar — Una pausa, una media sonrisa burlona —. Pensé que me intoxicaría o algo parecido.

Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto saliera del trance.

— ¡Hey! ¡En ese caso espero que esto te caiga mal! — Señaló su propio plato. Entonces Sasuke emitió una corta risa burlona y el rubio se enfurruñó más. Aunque, ciertamente, estaba muy lejos de sentirse enojado.

— Si eso pasara, probablemente tú caerías conmigo.

— ¡Ja! Hasta crees. Tengo uno de los estómagos más fuertes del mundo-ttebayo.

— Eso no puedes saberlo.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Tengo una lista de lugares de dudosa calidad donde como al menos una vez al mes.

—… Debo admitirlo: eso es repugnante.

— Jeje, gracias, es que… ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué querías escuchar? ¿Admiración? No quiero ni pensar en qué estado están tus órganos dedicados a procesar tanta porquería.

— ¡Mis órganos están perfectamente bien!

— En serio, ni siquiera deberías saber lo que es la buena sazón.

— ¡Cocino desde los quince! ¡¿Quieres una lista de las cosas que puedo preparar?!

Sasuke iba a intervenir, pero Naruto no se lo permitió. Se dedicó a enumerar platillos distintos por media hora y cuando Sasuke dejó de intentar callarlo (muy ocupado con su propia cena), optó por hacer comentarios sobre qué y cuál eran mejores ingredientes, platillos o para qué época del año.

A tientas y luego del tropiezo inicial, la conversación se volvió más fluida. A decir verdad, Naruto pensaba que hablar con Sasuke sería más difícil, pero en realidad se mostraba abierto a escucharlo a pesar de que sentía que la mitad de las cosas que salían de su boca eran pura estupidez.

Los nervios de Naruto mermaron poco a poco (llegó un punto en que ni siquiera entendía por qué se había sentido así) y la conversación llegó a su fin cerca de la una de la mañana. Pudo haberse alargado, pero ambos estaban cansados y tenían cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

Sasuke se ofreció a lavar los platos, en vista de que Naruto apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Después de una corta despedida, el rubio caminó rumbo a su cuarto, sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo mismo por haber logrado su propósito.

— Naruto.

El aludido se giró, un vuelco en el pecho por el llamado repentino.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke señaló los restos de la comida en el plato que lavaba. Sostuvo con el guante algo verdoso.

— Las espinacas no son especias.

A Naruto le costó dos semanas encontrar una buena excusa para ese desliz, una que no aludiera a sus nervios aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	3. Rutina

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **RUTINA**

 **VI.**

Sasuke lo vio salir desde su estudio con ropa deportiva, mochila en mano, y con Lucy pisándole los talones antes de que se asustara por un tropezón muy poco digno del rubio frente a la puerta. Volteó hacia el estudio de Sasuke, seguramente esperando que no lo hubiera visto, y le hizo un mohín cuando se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, lo hizo.

— Con cuidado, no quiero tener que irte a recoger por una lesión — Comentó burlón, a lo que el rubio sólo atinó a mostrarle el dedo medio mientras le sacaba la lengua; luego desapareció por el pasillo del edificio.

Definitivamente, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo chico torpe del bachillerato. Una parte de él se alegraba de poder haberlo visto de nuevo. El Naruto incómodo y nervioso que se cruzaba con él en el departamento, había desaparecido gradualmente. Aquello le sacó una corta sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo. Bueno, "trabajo en casa", como le gustaba decirle su jefe cuando ya no lo soportaba en la oficina.

Un rato después, al buscar un libro de consulta en su estante más alto, su mano chocó con una figurita que casi cayó al suelo. Sus antiguos reflejos le habían salvado de una muerte segura, sobre todo porque era un objeto muy viejo: un antiguo jugador de la liga japonesa del que ya ni podía recordar su nombre.

La figurita estaba percudida y cubierta de polvo. Sasuke recordó que era parte de un grupo mayor para colección que vendían cuando era apenas un niño. Su papá se la había comprado un día al salir de la primaria. Los primeros días, no la soltaba ni para dormir.

Los recuerdos se abrieron paso como un toque suave sobre su cabeza. A veces le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que podían olvidarse, y la gran diferencia con aquellas memorias que parecían brillar como luces navideñas apenas uno se remitía a ellas.

Recordó el aroma del campo de béisbol del bachillerato, el tacto del pasto grueso bajo sus dedos. Recordó la pelea con el rubio. Sasuke había intentado hablar con Naruto desde que Sakura le mencionó la situación y entendió que había metido la pata. Sin embargo, no era tarea fácil.

El rubio lo evitaba a toda costa y apenas terminaban las clases, se desaparecía con sus amigos hacia las canchas o fuera de la escuela. No tenía oportunidad de buscarlo, porque justo veinte minutos después de finalizado el horario, debía ir a entrenar con sus compañeros al campo de beisbol.

Una parte de él pensaba que no era culpa suya y no tenía por qué tomar cartas en el asunto, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo. A fin de cuentas, él también habría deseado un poco más de tacto de parte de todos esos compañeros que le recordaban diario que no era Itachi, o que insinuaban, no sin cierta malicia, que había entrado a esa escuela por las influencias de su padre.

Para su desgracia, su oportunidad de hablar con Naruto se dio hasta un mes después, cuando terminaba de arreglar el equipo luego de un entrenamiento y lo vio a la distancia recostado en el pasto del campo de fútbol americano. Había dejado pasar mucho y, a decir verdad, se sentía algo nervioso de la reacción que pudiera tener su compañero. Lo único que le armó de valor en ese momento fue recordar los monólogos de su madre respecto a aprender a convivir con sus compañeros, algo que le había inculcado desde crío.

— Hey — Dijo cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Como el chico había perdido la vista en el cielo despejado, dio un salto de sorpresa al escuchar su voz. No lo había visto antes.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Uno no se acerca así a la gente-ttebayo!

— Lo siento.

Hasta ese momento Naruto pareció entender de quién se trataba. Apartó la vista del cielo y le miró con evidente recelo.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Por la expresión del chico, parecía muy dispuesto a continuar con los reproches mientras se levantaba, pero entonces Sasuke habló.

— He venido a disculparme.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues no me importa lo que…! Espera… — Sasuke pudo jurar que el rubio casi palideció al entender lo que dijo. Su expresión abandonó todo indicio de molestia y en vez de ello, le miró como si fuera un raro espécimen —. ¿Que viniste a qué?

Esos ojos azules eran muy intensos. Sasuke se sintió incómodo, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo evidente y se limitó a asentir con lentitud, dándole tiempo al otro para asimilarlo.

— Dije cosas que no debía y te hice sentir mal. No fue mi intención.

La ira que pudo haber sentido con las palabras de Naruto aquella vez, fue opacada rápidamente por un sentimiento extraño de preocupación cuando el rubio comenzó a ignorarlo. Sin embargo, pareció que él no lo había hecho, porque bajó la vista con claros signos de vergüenza.

— Yo tampoco dije cosas muy agradables sobre tu padre… — Dijo en un murmullo. Sasuke iba a decirle que no importaba, que no era el primero ni el último que lo hacía —. ¡Estaba tan enojado! ¡Y tú tenías cara de un completo patán!

Pausó, al parecer arrepentido. Sasuke pensó que no quería ver esa expresión en el chico.

— Mi madre se separó de nosotros hace mucho tiempo — Soltó el azabache de repente. Se sorprendió de sí mismo, porque no era algo que gustara de comentar con nadie. Algo lo había impulsado a hacerlo y decidió, por una vez, hacer caso a esa sensación —. Tuvo problemas con mi padre y nos dejó hace un par de años. Estoy seguro de que si hubieras mencionado algo relacionado con ello, me habría enfadado. Por eso entiendo que te molestaras.

— ¡Pero te lastimé la nariz!

— No mucho, tampoco me golpeaste tan fuerte.

Entonces Sasuke intentó una sonrisa, y fue un intento ridículo a juzgar por la expresión de Naruto; pero entonces, este se levantó y se acercó a su rostro con tal rapidez que casi lo hizo dar un paso atrás.

— ¿De verdad te estás disculpando? ¡Dime ahora si es un tipo de broma!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero negó.

— No es ninguna broma, pero la verdad es que no vengo sólo a ofrecer disculpas.

Con aquello, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, aunque un momento después recuperó la expresión inquisitiva. Se separó de Sasuke (gracias a Kami) y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

— ¿A qué más, entonces?

El tono no le gustó, pero se negaba a apartarse del plan original.

— Ser hijo de un jugador profesional tiene algunas ventajas, una de ellas es que sabes a la perfección la mayoría de lo que hay que saber de béisbol — Carraspeó, mientras fruncía el ceño y apartaba su mirada de la otra. Era demasiado intensa y él estaba nervioso —. No tengo inconveniente en enseñarte algunas cosas.

Una pausa. Naruto no dijo nada en el momento, pero su mirada ahora era de completa incredulidad. Había descruzado los brazos y lo miraba como si esperara que continuase. Sasuke tomó aire.

— Es decir, creo que tienes buena complexión para el juego y…

— ¡No necesito lástima de tu parte-ttebayo! — Gritó el otro de repente.

—… ¡que tienes lo que se necesita! ¡Sólo te falta algo de práctica y yo puedo ayudarte con eso!

Sasuke se negó a dejar hablar a Naruto porque estaba en el límite de su paciencia. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cabeza dura?!

— Pero… — El chico intentó objetar y Sasuke puso una mano sobre su boca.

— Tienes potencial, te he visto practicar porque soy el último que se va y siempre te veo en el campo de béisbol, lanzando una pelota al aire para golpearla — Otra confesión no tan agradable. Naruto frunció el ceño y el azabache sentía que se le escapaba la conversación de las manos —. Sé que te esfuerzas, sólo necesitas un guía y ese puedo ser yo.

Naruto apartó bruscamente la mano de Sasuke y aunque hizo su esfuerzo por mirarlo mal, lucía bastante sorprendido todavía para conseguirlo. El azabache tomó aire, deseando internamente que quien lo había mandado al mundo, no hubiera tenido inconveniente en darle un poco más de paciencia y tacto con los otros.

— ¿Por qué harías esto? — Preguntó el rubio bruscamente. En el fondo, Sasuke también se lo preguntaba.

— Porque tienes todo para lograrlo y entrar al equipo la próxima temporada — Mintió. ¡No le iba a decir que tenía una "corazonada" respecto a él! —. Busco lo mejor, ¿sabes? Contigo sólo falta una pulida para que seas un gran jugador, te lo aseguro.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — El rubio era extraño. Segundos antes, su expresión era de que ni en mil años le importaría lo que él tenía para decirle. Ahora, su expresión parecía feliz por sus palabras. Segundos después, sin embargo, parecía debatirse entre ambas posturas, y miraba a Sasuke con una mezcla de recelo y felicidad muy extraña que casi hace al azabache reír.

Se hizo cerca de medio minuto de silencio, en el que Naruto miraba a todos lados pensando en la propuesta y Sasuke deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás y salir corriendo por la tensión, Naruto alzó una mano bruscamente.

— Está bien, ¡pero no voy a hacerte tareas ni llevar tus cosas a ningún lado-ttebayo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te pediría eso? — Respondió Sasuke. Aun así, no esperó respuesta antes de tomar su mano y agitarla levemente, el contacto encendiendo su piel fría por estar a la intemperie.

— Es lo que los chicos bonitos y populares hacen, se aprovechan de los débiles.

El azabache decidió omitir gran parte del significado de la frase al encontrarse incapaz de lidiar con ello.

— Bueno, no soy así. Esto es en beneficio tuyo y del equipo.

Hasta entonces fue que Sasuke percibió una sonrisa genuina en los labios del otro. La vena competitiva que parecía apagada desde su conflicto, renació en forma de brillo en los ojos de Naruto. El azabache se sentía un poco perdido cuando escuchó la voz del otro.

— ¿Empezaremos el lunes?

— Mañana mismo, si te parece — Su respuesta consiguió una sonrisa mayor y Sasuke se sintió más desconcertado que antes.

— ¡Ya dijiste, teme!

— ¡¿Acabas de decirme...?!

— ¡Nos vemos! — Pero Naruto ya lo había soltado y corrido de vuelta a la escuela. Aquella actitud, tan contrastante con la suya, por alguna razón desconocida le pareció divertida.

Y su mano hormigueaba. Mucho.

Tocó su mano, como si con ello pudiera revivir la sensación de años atrás, y suspiró antes de dejar la figurita de nuevo en el estante.

Se negó a ser víctima de más recuerdos. Volvió a su escritorio con el libro que había buscado y se esforzó en concentrarse en la lectura y los apuntes que necesitaba.

De vez en cuando volvía a tocar su mano, pero su mente ocupada no llegaba a percibirlo.

 **VII.**

— Entonces… ¿Ino Yamanaka? — Preguntó con una mediana sonrisa que intentó esconder con su taza de café. Naruto la notó, aunque se atragantó segundos después con el pan que estaba comiendo.

— ¿A qué viene ella en este momento? — Preguntó ligeramente exaltado, una vez sintió que las boronas no perforarían sus pulmones si intentaba hablar —. ¿Llamó por teléfono? ¿Dijo algo? ¡No le vayas a decir nada-ttebayo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y bajó su taza, para acto seguido colocar sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos bajo su barbilla. Naruto había aprendido que aquello era mala señal, al menos para lo que le correspondía.

— ¿Cómo va a saber dónde vives si tú no le diste tu dirección? Olvídalo, lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca! — Naruto estrujó su pan entre sus manos sin darse cuenta —. Pero esa chica es hábil. Una vez me encontró en una taberna en Kansas y ni siquiera le dije que iba de viaje.

— ¿Kansas? — El azabache lucía confundido, pero aparentemente decidió hacer eso de lado porque negó levemente antes de volver a hablar —. En realidad, mi pregunta era porque la recuerdo un poco. Nunca los hubiera imaginado juntos.

Naruto intentó sentirse ofendido por ello, pero no pudo. Honestamente, él tampoco lo imaginaba hasta los últimos meses que compartieron en aquel instituto.

Ino Yamanaka fue la chica guapa y popular de los primeros dos años de bachillerato, que se fue acercando a él por formar parte del equipo de fútbol americano. Había sido cosa de una noche hasta que se dieron cuenta que en realidad se caían bien.

Lo intentaron unos meses, pero una vez la escuela se quedó atrás, rompieron y perdieron contacto. Se reencontraron dos años después y las cosas habían fluido de forma agradable para ambos. Hasta que empezaron a vivir juntos, Naruto había creído que eran la pareja perfecta.

Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café con azúcar, el pan olvidado sobre su servilleta. No se sentía muy bien hablar de ella cuando la estaba pasando tan tranquilo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Sasuke en la mañana y sin tener que pensar en otra cosa por tratarse de un sábado.

Sin embargo, también era consciente de que era un tema que tenía que salir en algún momento. Ya no eran adolescentes, sino adultos jóvenes que debían aprender a manejar sus problemas antes de que se los tragara el mundo. No era una tarea sencilla, pero por algo se empezaba. Contando a alguien más, por ejemplo.

— Sí, bueno, ella cambió mucho en la universidad. Quiero decir… Descubrimos que nos gustaba la misma música, películas similares y que ambos éramos fans de salir a buscar aventuras — Sonrió un poco, invadido por la nostalgia —. Aunque peleábamos, mucho. Creo que eso empezó a arruinar nuestra relación desde el principio, pero ambos éramos tercos y nos esforzábamos para hacerlo funcionar-ttebayo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que Naruto aprovechó para apurar su café y picar trocitos de pan magullado. Sasuke hizo algo similar con su galleta de avena.

— Una relación no debe costar tanto esfuerzo — Murmuró antes de otro sorbo a su café. Naruto coincidió con un asentimiento silencioso —. ¿Cómo la llevas?

El rubio no podía saber a ciencia cierta si Sasuke lo decía porque lo notó taciturno o sólo se sentía con la obligación de preguntar. En realidad, estaba más interesado en ello que en su propia respuesta, aunque no le costó mucho encontrarla.

— Estoy bien, pero no me siento listo para verla y aparentar que terminamos bien.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

— Horrible — Admitió con una mueca —. Me sacó del departamento semidesnudo y arrojó mis cosas por la ventana que daba a la calle — Hizo un mohín; el mero recuerdo lo ponía de malas —. Se molestó porque me negué a ir con ella a Francia a visitar a una amiga… En realidad, ese fue el pretexto. Aquellas últimas semanas peleábamos por todo-ttebayo.

— Ya — Sasuke dio otro sorbo a su bebida y perdió la vista en la pequeña ventana de la cocina, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Naruto había interactuado lo suficiente con él para saber que algo le molestaba, pero a la vez no creía que externarlo valiera la pena.

— Vamos, dilo.

— ¿El qué?

— Sabes de qué hablo. No me enojaré-ttebayo.

Orbes oscuros se posaron entonces en los suyos, una mirada tan intensa que a Naruto se le movió el suelo por unos segundos. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerla, sobre todo porque la expresión de su compañero no había menguado en su enojo.

— No me parece correcto que permitieras que ella llegara tan lejos. Nadie tiene derecho de tratarte así.

— Bueno, ambos estábamos siendo unos idiotas.

— Eso no importa — Lo cortó —, sus problemas nunca deben de llegar a esos extremos. Se aseguró de avergonzarte, y eso es terriblemente inmaduro.

El rubio asintió, pero su atención se había quedado en el hecho de que Sasuke parecía verdaderamente ofendido por la anécdota, aunque el problema no fuera suyo. Eso provocó un calor agradable en su pecho. Tenía tiempo que alguien mostraba genuina preocupación por él. Básicamente, desde que Sakura se había marchado con Sai al otro lado de Japón por una comisión corta de dos semanas.

Se sentía bien, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No creí vivir para escucharte decir algo como "terriblemente"-ttebayo.

El azabache abrió los ojos un momento, confundido, antes de bufar.

— ¿Es lo único que escuchaste? ¿De verdad?

— ¡Hey, claro que te escuché!

— Bien.

Sasuke volvió su vista a la ventana y la leve sonrisa que se había pintado en sus labios fue desapareciendo. Sin embargo, Naruto no apartó la mirada. Había algo en la manera en que el otro se recargaba contra su silla: una posición relajada que el rubio no le había visto en semanas y sus facciones, suaves y a la vez angulosas, completando un cuadro al que Naruto no supo ponerle nombre.

— Nunca dejes que nadie te pisoteé — Añadió, sus ojos vueltos tormenta. Fue repentino, y Naruto no sabía si esperaba o no una respuesta. Quería saber la razón de aquel cambio, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que lo mejor era esperar a que el propio Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a responderlo.

— Bien — Dijo al final, y aunque no lo parecía, sentía la firmeza de su palabra. Como si de alguna manera, Sasuke pudiera asegurarse de que las cumpliría.

 **VIII.**

Más meses pasaron y con ellos, su relación parecía ir mejor. Naruto se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por cómo su determinación había logrado derribar gran parte de las barreras entre ellos, consecuencia de los años sin verse y lo repentino de su acercamiento.

No había sido fácil, pero tampoco una empresa imposible. Los encuentros en la cocina, el pasillo de las recámaras o la sala, dejaron de ser incómodos. Incluso llegaron a compartir el espejo del baño mientras se arreglaban para el trabajo, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto limpiar su nariz, era un encuentro que no tenía por qué repetirse.

Su rutina entre semana dejó de ser forzada y extraña, a veces llena de incidentes como "Naruto, ese es mi cepillo de dientes", junto con "No, es mío, teme", y un "Eres el único que muerde la base, dobe", para terminar en un asustado "¡¿Eso quiere decir que he estado usando tu cepillo toda la semana?!" y las cosas de Naruto marcadas con tinta permanente para que no se repitiera.

A veces charlaban mucho más tiempo después de cenar e, incluso, Naruto convenció a Sasuke de probar su vieja consola en un juego de carreras. El azabache ganó la mayoría de las partidas, pero la victoria le duró las únicas dos horas de sueño que tuvo antes de ir a trabajar. A partir de ahí, el acuerdo fue dejar los videojuegos para el fin de semana.

Ahora Naruto se sentía bien al considerar a Sasuke como un amigo en quien podía confiar y hacer bromas, tomar un café en la mañana y una cena caliente entre semana. Los sábados y domingos que coincidían en casa, preferían algún restaurante o el servicio a domicilio para no tener que cocinar ni lavar trastes. A veces comían frente al televisor, a veces prendían el radio. Todo marchaba bien y Naruto se sentía tan feliz por ello que, cuando Sasuke no volvió a las once aquel jueves, fue incapaz de evitar la oleada de pánico que le alteró el pulso con el pasar de las horas.

Recordó que el azabache había despertado más temprano de lo normal y se mostró poco comunicativo durante el desayuno, mismo que algunos días también compartían ahora aunque Naruto tuviera que levantarse más temprano. No se despidió al irse e incluso había olvidado las llaves de su oficina, algo que nunca pasaba.

Más asustado de lo que hubiera querido, Naruto marcó a la oficina de Sasuke cuando su teléfono particular falló, y preguntó por él a la primera voz humana que se encontró en la línea. Supo entonces que Sasuke había dejado la oficina a la hora de siempre y que no tenían idea de dónde podía estar.

Las cosas se pusieron peor conforme el reloj avanzó a la una de la mañana, luego a las dos…

Cuando ya iban a ser las tres, Naruto era presa total del pánico y se vistió apresuradamente para ir a buscarlo, no sin antes asegurarse de dejar una nota sobre la mesa en caso de que regresara antes que él.

Se colocaba la chaqueta cuando lo escuchó, unos pasos tambaleantes del otro lado de la puerta de entrada antes de múltiples golpecitos en la cerradura. Cuando la llave por fin entró, tardó una eternidad en girar y otra más para abrirse. El alivio, sin embargo, fue indescriptible en su pecho una vez vio al azabache del otro lado, con la cabeza gacha y un ligero temblor en las manos.

— ¡Sasuke! — El aludido alzó la vista y hasta que percibió los ojos vidriosos, el rubio se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Naruto? — Dijo en respuesta, luego abrió los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de quién era —. Yo… Lo siento, lo olvidé.

Naruto se acercó, importándole poco el espacio personal, y sujetó las mejillas de Sasuke. Estaban enrojecidas y más cálidas de lo normal, sin contar el sudor de la frente y la película de lágrimas sobre sus ojos. Estaba por preguntar de nuevo cuando le llegó el aroma a alcohol, tan intenso que él mismo se sintió mareado.

— ¡Estás borracho!

— Lo siento, este día es… Es…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apoyó parte de su peso en Naruto, lo que casi consiguió que ambos cayeran al suelo. El rubio logró reponerse y decidió que lo más sano era llevar al otro al sillón, donde pudiera descansar.

— ¿Cómo has vuelto? No me digas que condujiste.

— No soy tan idiota, pedí un taxi en el bar.

Naruto guío a Sasuke al sillón con una paciencia que no se conocía. Todo el pánico había cambiado a preocupación y ahora se debatía entre preguntar qué había pasado y llamar a una ambulancia por si Sasuke empeoraba.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño? ¿A tu cuarto?

— El sillón está bien — Murmuró contra su pecho, lo que causó escalofríos en el rubio. A tientas, consiguió sentarlo en uno de los asientos de la esquina. Cuando intentó levantarse, la mano del azabache lo jaló hacia abajo —. Por favor, no te vayas.

— ¿No quieres tomar agua? ¿Alguna pastilla? Estás muy pálido-ttebayo.

— Estaré bien, sólo quédate aquí.

Naruto hizo caso, aunque todo su cuerpo se tensó apenas sintió la cabeza de Sasuke recargada en su hombro. Se vio invadido de su calidez, del aroma a alcohol y de su respiración intranquila y errática. Se moría por calmarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

— Debiste decirme que no llegarías a cenar — Dijo con fingido reproche. No era conveniente que Sasuke se quedará dormido todavía y quería distraerlo.

— No lo sabía, lo siento, pensé que no me tardaría — Nuevos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y Naruto sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo —. Te compensaré el fin de semana, lo prometo.

— ¡Eso no me importa! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste?! — Exclamó el rubio, apretando los puños —. ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Que te habían asaltado, secuestrado o asesinado! ¡¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono, de todas formas?!

— Lo siento… — Fue la escueta respuesta, murmurada cerca de su cuello y causándole cosquillas. El tono, aun así, fue suficiente para que Naruto se preocupara todavía más. Algo se le escapaba.

Suspiró. Sus labios temblaban.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke?

Era una pregunta retórica, por lo que no esperaba que Sasuke contestara.

Cuando lo hizo, con voz rota y una mano fuertemente agarrada en su antebrazo, Naruto deseó no haber dicho nada.

— Es Itachi, Naruto; han pasado dos años desde que se fue — Murmuró, ojos entrecerrados —. Han pasado dos años desde que se fue...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	4. Verdades

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **.**

 **VERDADES**

 **IX.**

Una copa de había convertido en dos con demasiada facilidad. Luego en tres, porque estaba hastiado de su trabajo, y luego en cuatro cuando decidió que ya no importaba.

A partir de la sexta, las cosas se habían vuelto borrosas. En un momento salía del bar, y al siguiente tenía el aroma de Naruto en sus fosas nasales, como si hubiera aspirado con toda la intención de tener ese olor en su memoria.

Recordaba haber dicho el nombre de Itachi, la sensación de las sábanas y la almohada bajo su cabeza. Recordaba unos irises azules, preocupados, en el marco de la puerta. Pensó entonces en Itachi, y las memorias se lo llevaron antes que el sueño.

Itachi Uchiha era el símbolo del béisbol juvenil desde los años que había pisado aquel colegio. Conocido por tener a su nombre tres de los cinco trofeos que la escuela había ganado a nivel nacional, su nombre resonaba por los pasillos y hacía eco en los salones cada que se acercaba la temporada de competencias.

Sasuke escuchaba ese nombre todo el tiempo, en la escuela y en la casa; y cada vez era más difícil separar ese concepto idealizado de su hermano con la persona que le preparaba los desayunos en la mañana, que lo recogía de sus entrenamientos cuando tenía tiempo y le brindaba su apoyo incondicional cada vez que las exigencias parecían sobrepasarlo.

Y con todo, era inevitable odiarlo por momentos. Y odiarse, por no poder ser como su hermano. Y odiar a todos, por no poder apreciarlo por lo que era y tener que hacer más y más para siquiera poder ser mínimamente comparado con…

Entonces aceptó entrenar a Naruto, y a pesar de que consideraba tener bases suficientes para ayudarlo, no pudo evitar acudir a Itachi en caso de que algo se le escapara. Se obligó a pensar que no era inseguridad, sino precaución, y se lo repitió desde que terminó de entrenar hasta que estuvo enfrente del cuarto de su hermano.

Tocó dos veces, como sólo lo hacía él.

— Pasa.

El cuarto de Itachi, contrario a lo que cualquier fan suyo esperaría, no tenía un solo póster en la pared o alguna figura coleccionable de un beisbolista famoso. Era una habitación limpia y ordenada, rayando en lo minimalista por la decoración simple y los tonos de color similares de todas las cosas de Itachi. A veces Sasuke sentía que su hermano era así porque no tenía ningún apego físico a su recámara, o a cualquier lugar de esa casa. Nunca intentó confirmar esa sospecha.

— ¿Te interrumpo?

— Para nada — Itachi cerró su laptop y observó a Sasuke, con esa expresión comprensiva y amable que sólo reservaba para él —. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy? ¿Alguna novedad?

— Ninguna que no haya mencionado antes — Dijo en respuesta. Se sentó en la cama, ladeando el rostro hacia la izquierda para no perder de vista a su hermano —. ¿Y tú?

— Nada importante, tampoco — Suspiró. Aprovechó para estirar brazos y piernas. Itachi ahora era jugador en el equipo de su propio padre, a veces abandonando esa posición para dedicarse a ayudar al resto de sus compañeros —. ¿Necesitas algo?

— A decir verdad, sí — Sasuke alzó un pequeño pliego que llevaba consigo y se lo extendió a Itachi —. Voy a entrenar a alguien en sesiones particulares y quería que revisaras mi plan de trabajo. Le dije que se podría presentar para formar parte del equipo la próxima temporada, así que debo darme prisa.

— ¿Sesiones particulares? — Preguntó con extrañeza —. ¿A qué viene eso? Nunca lo hiciste antes.

— Es un jugador que vale la pena, ya lo verás — Se apuró a responder —. Sólo le falta práctica, y aceptó entrenar conmigo.

Su hermano frunció el ceño levemente, pero no comentó nada mientras hacía la revisión. Después de unos quince minutos en los que deliberaron algunas lecciones sobrantes, Sasuke había recuperado su lista y se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es ese jugador? ¿Es de tu curso? — Itachi había olvidado por completo sus propios pendientes. Sasuke se sentía observado, pero de una forma distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado. Una parte de él, además, se negaba a dar el nombre del chico rubio y no sabía exactamente por qué. Aun así, debió hacerlo.

— Sí, se llama Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

La expresión de Itachi se ensombreció mientras la comprensión llegaba a sus ojos. Murmuró un corto "Ah" antes de regresar la mirada a su laptop. Sasuke siguió esos movimientos con una mirada de extrañeza.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿O a algún familiar suyo?

— Algo así — Respondió el aludido, segundos antes de dejar su trabajo de nuevo. Entonces volvió su vista a Sasuke y luego de un momento, se levantó del escritorio. Se acercó a un pequeño librero cerca de la ventana y recuperó una pequeña insignia, de cristal y con arreglos en tinta plateada, que extendió a Sasuke —. Un viejo amigo de papá, si no mal recuerdo.

Sasuke sujetó el objeto con cuidado para después leer la inscripción en él. Reconoció el nombre de su padre, de unos viejos conocidos, y cuando llegó al último, una vieja imagen hizo sentido en su cabeza.

— ¿Minato Namikaze? — Alzó la mirada a Itachi, esperando que fuera una broma. Este, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir.

— Estaba en la liga — Comentó en voz baja —, hasta que…

Se interrumpió, indeciso, pero Sasuke no necesitaba más datos. Cuando la amiga de Naruto, Sakura, le había dicho que el rubio perdió a su madre a temprana edad, y a su padre apenas años antes, le invadió una horrible sensación de que había abusado del poder de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, aquello era diferente. Era una cercanía inesperada, como un pasado inconcluso que ninguno de los dos pudo presenciar.

Sus padres habían compartido el campo alguna vez.

 **X.**

Naruto mentiría si dijera que recordaba a la perfección a la celebridad del bachillerato, Itachi Uchiha. Básicamente se lo había encontrado dos veces, admirado de lejos otras tantas, y luego el recuerdo se convertía en un borrón una vez abandonó el béisbol para siempre.

Recordaba mucho más a Sasuke que a Itachi, y tal vez eso no tenía sentido para nadie que no fuera de su vieja escuela. Sin embargo, tenía muy presentes los murmullos en los pasillos, los gritos entusiasmados durante los juegos, siempre aludiendo al Uchiha mayor aunque fuera su hermano el que estaba presente.

Alguna vez, Naruto llegó a preguntarse qué sentía Sasuke respecto a ser tratado como una sombra, pero fue algo que nunca llegó a expresar en voz alta.

Sasuke e Itachi… La revelación de la madrugada le hizo sentido muchas cosas: la pesada ausencia de llamadas telefónicas, de visitas externas y de cualquier contacto de Sasuke con el mundo que no fuera su trabajo y sus mascotas que, ahora sospechaba, debían estar ahí por Itachi y no por él.

Suspiró, mientras deseaba fervientemente poder ahogar los sonidos del exterior en su taza de café. No había dormido bien tanto por esperar a Sasuke, como por haberlo atendido cuando llegó y tardar cerca de una hora en acomodarlo en su recámara. Luego, el mismo impacto de la revelación le dificultó el conciliar el sueño. Ahora por ello le dolía la cabeza, los ojos, y la nariz por el aire frío de la mañana y que le lastimaba las fosas nasales. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no entendía por qué.

Recordó las veces que Itachi recogía a Sasuke después de los entrenamientos juntos. Alguna vez, se ofreció a llevarlo, pero el Naruto de ese entonces era muy orgulloso y además tenía ese coraje profundo consecuencia de la envidia, de saber que Sasuke tenía un hermano en quien confiar, y que él no tenía a nadie.

Era joven, y estúpido. Ahora no sabía cómo sentirse ni cómo actuar una vez Sasuke apareciera por la puerta de su recámara. Tampoco sabía cómo actuaría él. De todas formas, lo de la noche anterior se trató de un accidente: Sasuke no le había contado directamente, sin alcohol de por medio, y eso sólo significaba que no confiaba en él para hacerlo.

La conclusión fue lo suficientemente dolorosa como para apurar su café e intentar recoger la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido. Preparó té, una de esas bolsitas extrañas que el azabache guardaba en la alacena, y cuando no pudo ocuparse más, empezó a dar vueltas por la estancia mientras se cuestionaba si el otro debía encontrarlo ahí o lo mejor era irse hasta que se recuperara.

— ¿Quieres hacer un agujero en el piso? Porque estoy seguro de que hay maneras más efectivas.

Naruto, que en ese momento iba por su vigésimo recorrido a la sala, se quedó quieto. Alzó la mirada a la puerta de la recámara, donde Sasuke se recargaba en el marco con media sonrisa burlona. Tenía la ropa desarreglada y el cabello hecho un desastre, pero al menos su expresión no padecía el mismo tormento que la noche anterior.

Quiso preguntar muchas cosas, pero se percató a tiempo de que el otro le había hecho una pregunta.

— Eh, no… Yo eh… — Rascó su cabeza, su mirada se fue al piso y volvió a Sasuke —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas que busque a alguien?

La sonrisa de Sasuke fue sustituida por una de leve suspicacia.

— ¿Nunca has visto a alguien borracho?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que sí! — Naruto finamente abandonó su extraña posición en medio de la sala para acercarse al azabache —. ¡¿Por qué si no sabría que debe dolerte la cabeza como si diez autos te hubieran pasado encima-ttebayo?!

— Bueno, esa es una de mis ventajas — Respondió —. Mis resacas son mínimas, casi inexistentes de no ser por la sensación de que me dejé el cuerpo en otro lado.

— Vaya… Maldito suertudo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y, esta vez, Naruto pudo corresponder la sonrisa. Su compañero estaba bien, tranquilo, y aunque lucía hecho un desastre, la manera en que su cabello desarreglado caía en pequeños mechones sobre su frente le daba un aire atractivo que habrían hecho pensar dos veces a cualquiera si de verdad estaba indispuesto.

Detuvo en seco sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Preparé té! — El rubio se apartó de Sasuke para dirigirse a la cocina. El té seguía caliente y le sirvió una humeante taza antes de que pudiera negarse —. No sé de qué es, pero olía bien y supuse que no habría problema… Eh, yo alguna vez tomé café luego de una borrachera y vomité hasta que no quedó nada dentro de mi estómago, por eso pensé que esto era una mejor opción-ttebayo.

— Lo es — El azabache tomó su lugar en la mesa y sopló un poco la taza antes de comenzar a beber. Dio un sorbo y un suspiro agradecido brotó de sus labios, seguramente por la cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo —. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

Le dio una mirada de soslayo a Naruto cuando se sentó frente a él. El rubio rascó su nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Pedí el día. No quería dejarte solo.

— Iba a estar bien.

— No te viste anoche, pensé que entrarías en un coma etílico-ttebayo.

— Exagerado — Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y dio otro sorbo a su té. Luego, la expresión relajada que había mantenido se convirtió en una más seria —. Escucha, respecto a lo de ayer…

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No tienes que decirme nada-ttebayo! — Naruto se dio cuenta de su reacción exagerada y quiso darse una bofetada. Sasuke había abierto los ojos de la sorpresa —. Es decir… No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras. Entiendo que ayer estabas mal y necesitabas que alguien escuchara y… No quiero decir que nadie te escuche sólo que…

— Naruto…

— ¡Todos deberían de escucharte! A lo mejor no te abres a ello o…

— ¿Qué?

— Digo que… Que entiendo si no soy alguien de confianza para…

— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! — Sasuke nunca le había alzado la voz de ese modo, por lo que tuvo un efecto instantáneo en el rubio. Se quedó quieto, callado, y con la horrible sensación de que había metido la pata —. ¿De dónde sacas que no te tengo confianza?

— Yo no… — Naruto volvió a rascar su cabeza, incapaz de ver a Sasuke —. No me dijiste nada de Itachi, y pensé que…

— Pensaste que no quería contarte — Terminó Sasuke por él. Esta vez, su tono fue diferente. Había comprensión y el rubio incluso pudo distinguir un poco de vergüenza.

— Es normal — Empezó el rubio —. No llevo mucho aquí, no nos veíamos desde el bachillerato y… — Pausó en un esfuerzo por hacer de lado esos recuerdos —. No te he contado muchas cosas, tampoco.

Al decirlo en voz alta, la verdad era mucho más pesada y dolorosa de lo que había pensado. De repente, le inquietó saber que no se equivocaba, que se había cerrado a Sasuke de tal manera que no podía esperar algo diferente de parte del otro. Al intentar aparentar normalidad, tal vez, había hecho de lado que su relación nunca lo había sido. Ni en el bachillerato, ni ahora.

— No te he contado no porque no confíe en ti, Naruto — Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado mucho tiempo, prácticamente olvidado lo que iba a decir —. Además, nunca he pensado que tengas que contarme algo tuyo para poder hacerlo. Así no funcionan las cosas.

Naruto se quedó callado, y no porque no quisiera hablar y disculparse de todas las formas posibles, sino porque las palabras de Sasuke resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, y él sentía que todavía no estaba listo para creerlas.

El azabache dio otro sorbo a su té y enfocó la vista en un punto perdido. Se mordió los labios, indeciso, hasta que volvió la vista al rubio y este sintió que le faltaba el aire.

— Mi hermano tuvo una pareja, un chico extraño que parecía chica por su cabello largo, y que es y siempre será la persona más narcisista que conozco — Hizo una mueca de disgusto, que pronto cambió por una de ligera diversión —. Fue la única pareja masculina que le conocí a Itachi, pero puede que sea quien más marcas dejó en nosotros, sobre todo porque a él le tocó ver a mi hermano… Pues, morirse.

Sujetó la taza sobre la mesa con ambas manos. Hizo una breve pausa.

— A la fecha, no sé dónde vive. Mi hermano tampoco lo supo. Fueron muy pocas cosas las que nos contó por voluntad; no porque no amara a mi hermano, sino porque eran cosas de su pasado que le lastimaban al punto de que decirlas en voz alta era un martirio para él.

Acarició la taza con sus largos dedos. Naruto los miró por un momento, perdido en memorias que no eran suyas.

— Itachi nunca le exigió nada, ni le pidió saber más cosas. Al principio sí le inquietaba, porque era como si Deidara hubiera aparecido de la nada. Sólo una vez su insistencia con el tema ocasionó una discusión entre ellos, y a partir de allí mi hermano entendió que el mismo Deidara buscaba separarse de esas cosas que quería saber. No puedes obligar a alguien a volver a un pasado que no quiere contar.

"Cuando mi hermano murió, perdí contacto con él. No porque no lo intentara, sino porque en ese momento pasé a formar parte de algo que a él no le interesaba conservar. El lazo que tuvimos ya no estaba, pero supongo que a veces me recuerda como yo lo recuerdo a él"

Dio otro sorbo a su taza, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo. Naruto sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Era como si un solo movimiento suyo fuera capaz de perturbar la atmósfera nostálgica en la que estaban sumidos. No quería hacerlo, quería a Sasuke ahí, saber todo lo que quisiera decirle.

— Al principio, esa actitud suya me molestaba. Me parecía inmaduro que quisiera simplemente huir de todo lo que quedaba atrás como si de verdad fuera algo posible. Pero cuando Itachi murió… Bueno, supe que yo también quería hacerlo. Que me moría por hacerlo.

Se inclinó levemente hacia Naruto, como si fuera a contarle un secreto que muchas personas imaginarias a su alrededor no debían saber. Y él escuchaba, simplemente ido.

— Nunca he hablado de la muerte de Itachi con nadie. Ni con mis padres, ni con sus amigos. No es que no pudiera aceptar su muerte, sino que decirlo en voz alta lo volvía insoportable. Y aun así, quería que lo supieras. Prefería que lo supieras por mí en vez de que te enteraras por cualquier otra persona. Pero no sabía cómo, y al final fue de la peor forma que se me ocurre.

Apoyó una de sus manos cerca de la que Naruto tenía recargada sobre la mesa. No le tocó y, sin embargo, el rubio podía jurar que sentía el calor de su palma como si de verdad estuviera sobre sus nudillos. Luchó contra el impulso de apartarla, y de acercarla también.

— Me disculpo por las molestias que te haya causado ayer.

— No tienes que…

— Fue inmaduro e irresponsable de mi parte. Ya vivo con alguien, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es actuar como una persona decente.

Sasuke dijo todo aquello con una expresión diplomática, pero Naruto podía ver que hacía un esfuerzo por no morderse los labios y hacer que su voz saliera tan firme como siempre. Su hermano había muerto dos años atrás y sin embargo, ahí estaba, disculpándose con él y haciendo menos lo que hacía mella en su corazón para hacerle entender algo que debió ser obvio.

No lo pensó. Simplemente se levantó, pasó la mesa de lado y se hincó cerca de Sasuke para envolverlo en un abrazo incómodo e improvisado. Notó el jadeo de sorpresa del otro, su calidez, sus brazos vacilantes colgando a los lados de su cuerpo antes de reaccionar y colocarlos sobre su espalda, palmaditas amistosas que se volvían erráticas con el pasar de los segundos.

— Nadie dijo que tenías que cargar con esto tú solo, teme — Murmuró Naruto contra su hombro. Las ropas del azabache todavía olían a alcohol y cigarro, pero más allá de ello había un aroma que sólo podía ser el suyo, y que se grabó en la mente del rubio con asombrosa rapidez —. Incluso si no me decías nada, pudiste pedirme ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?

— Lo que sea, habría hecho cualquier cosa que me pidieras incluso si no me explicabas por qué, Sasuke.

Al propio Naruto le sorprendió la verdad en sus palabras, pero entonces, los brazos de Sasuke apretaron su agarre y percibió que hundía su rostro en su cuello. No lloró, porque su cuerpo no temblaba, pero pudo notar la necesidad de consuelo, de saber que había alguien para él en un momento vulnerable que no le juzgaría ni le haría sentir menos.

Se preguntó por qué hablaba de sus padres con tanto distanciamiento, dónde habían quedado sus grandes amigos del bachillerato. Quiso saber muchas cosas, pero la sensación no era la misma que antes. Ya no sentía que Sasuke lo ocultara, sino que era cosa de tiempo.

Todo lo que necesitaban, a fin de cuentas, era tiempo.

— Gracias — Escuchó, y Naruto no pudo sino abrazarlo con más fuerza.

 **XI.**

— No era normal. Un día sus pulmones comenzaron a fallar por obstrucciones que no debían estar ahí. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada e Itachi no respondía tan bien al tratamiento con oxígeno. Lo diagnosticaron año y medio antes de su deceso. No se suponía que durara tanto.

Aunque Naruto era una persona activa, disfrutaba bastante de las noches tranquilas con una taza humeante en mano y en compañía de Sasuke. Había descubierto que era uno de esos placeres inexplicables que no le interesaba dejar, como dormir sin calcetas o el café con azúcar, aunque este último le diera problemas para dormir.

En ese momento en especial, en el que Sasuke compartía algo tan íntimo, Naruto se sentía en cambio en una posición más cercana, más profunda, respecto a su amigo. Llevaban hablando todo al día, a ratos, revelando al otro cosas del pasado que se habían perdido. Nunca le pidió expresamente que le hablara de Itachi, pero el azabache no tuvo problema en compartirlo. Dijo que estaba harto de llevar ese peso en silencio, que le hacía bien que alguien lo escuchara.

— Los últimos días, ni Deidara ni yo dormíamos. Intentábamos alternar, pero entonces Itachi sufría de un ataque respiratorio y los dos teníamos que ayudarlo a incorporarse. Fue difícil — Sus ojos oscuros vagaron sin rumbo por la habitación unos instantes; entonces, bajó la mirada a su mano y alzó levemente la pequeña bola de estambre que sostenía. La encontraron cuando Sasuke decidió a media tarde que no le haría mal un poco de vodka. Estaba al lado de la botella y ninguno sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Se la arrojó a Naruto, que había soltado su taza para alcanzarla. A propósito, Sasuke la elevaba más, como queriendo probar si sus reflejos de deportista seguían intactos —. Tu turno.

— Suéltala.

— ¿Por qué no seguiste jugando béisbol?

Naruto sonrió, su mirada puesta en la bolita de estambre. La pregunta no le sorprendía, pero había esperado que fuera en otro momento. Sasuke no parecía tener problemas en saltar de momentos angustiosos a otros meramente nostálgicos.

 _Porque no estabas tú._

— Me di cuenta de que no era mi pasión — Empezó a jugar, arrojando la bolita hacia arriba —. Quiero decir… Siempre supe que mi papá fue un gran beisbolista, y pensé que entonces yo también lo sería. Entonces conocí el fútbol americano y, ¡hey! ¡Fue la cosa más genial que había vivido! A veces voy a jugar con los chicos del equipo, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke emitió una corta risa. Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido y divertido a la vez.

— ¿Viejos tiempos? No ha pasado tanto. Hablas como anciano.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! Pues no fui yo quien necesitó un masaje de espalda hace unas horas.

— Claro, duerme torcido en tu cama una noche y después hablamos.

— Es que eres medio delicadito-ttebayo.

— Oh no, por favor, cállate.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien soltó una risita. Luego hizo un gesto para arrojarle a Sasuke la bolita de estambre. Este la cogió como si siempre hubiera tenido su mano en alto.

— ¡Tus reflejos están muy bien! Aún no me creo que lleves años sin pisar el campo — Frunció el ceño, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Sasuke alzó la ceja, a espera de la pregunta, y el rubio sólo pudo pensar que era ahora o nunca —. ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la escuela? No volvimos a saber de ti, teme.

Las comisuras de la boca del azabache vacilaron un poco, pero su mirada permaneció sobre Naruto, aún si no lo observaba en realidad. Este sintió que se le encogía el pecho, una tristeza sin nombre que había resurgido entre tantos recuerdos.

— Estaban a punto de empezar las nacionales y mi padre me estaba volviendo loco. Quería que hiciera al equipo aprender las técnicas que él me había enseñado antes. No teníamos descanso, nos hizo entrenar hasta ocho horas diarias porque dijo que no estaba dispuesto a verme perder cuando recién empezaba mi "carrera" de beisbolista.

Miró la bolita en su mano. La lanzó un par de veces. Suspiró.

— Después de nuestro último… Entrenamiento — Naruto recibió esa vacilación como un pellizco en el pecho —, mi padre se puso tan exigente que incluso descuidé el resto de mis materias. Estaba como enloquecido, pero parecía soportable hasta que sufrí de un colapso en medio de una práctica. Por alguna razón, mi padre estaba enojado conmigo.

Naruto sintió un enojo repentino, como si su versión de bachillerato pudiera imaginar la situación y estuviera rabioso por ello. Ahí se detuvo, porque el Naruto de entonces había fingido que Sasuke no iba en su colegio al menos tres semanas, hasta que se volvió una realidad.

— Empezó a gritarme y cuando realmente nos pusimos a discutir, Itachi entró en la oficina de mi padre y me sacó de ahí. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y decidieron gritarse también. Diez minutos después, mi hermano me pidió que fuera por mis cosas, porque yo no iba a estar allí ni un minuto más.

El azabache alzó las cejas, como si estuviera sorprendido por la intensidad del asunto. Naruto tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pequeños flashes en los que veía a Sasuke de lejos en los pasillos y se preguntaba si había adelgazado. Nunca preguntó al respecto, en el fondo, esperando tener la oportunidad de algún día hacerlo directamente.

— Me trajo aquí. En ese entonces, sólo era un departamento en renta lo más lejos posible de mi padre. Me dejó dormido y cuando desperté, ya había regresado a casa por el resto de mis pertenencias y había puesto un ultimátum a mi padre diciendo que metería a mi madre en el asunto si no me dejaba en paz.

Jugueteó con el estambre, haciendo que pasara entre sus manos con agilidad.

— Por obvias razones, Itachi me pidió que no volviera a la escuela. Me dijo que me tomara un tiempo para decidir si realmente era el béisbol a lo que quería dedicarme — Hizo una pausa, en la que el estambre se mantuvo en su mano derecha —. Luego de ello, decidí que, efectivamente, no me interesaba el deporte lo suficiente para ello.

Naruto asintió solemnemente mientras la bolita de estambre volvía a sus manos. En el fondo, agradeció que Sasuke respondiera una duda que lo había acongojado por meses, tal vez incluso años. La noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaba en el instituto, ni en el equipo de béisbol, y que los primeros días su padre iba todos los días a gritarle a la directora, fue lo único que supo y una parte de él, estúpida, no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era culpa suya.

Fue un respiro para su consciencia, pero era una sensación que quedó opacada cuando conectaron miradas. Naruto soltó una risa corta sin estar muy seguro de por qué.

— Je, a tu padre se le debieron de caer los calzones cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su mejor jugador-ttebayo.

— Dos, en realidad — Corrigió Sasuke con expresión divertida —. A la fecha creo que le pesa. Me molesta tener la certeza de que le duele más haber perdido dos jugadores que dos hijos, pero supongo que simplemente hay familias que no funcionan.

— Y que lo digas… — Volvió a mirar la bolita dando el tema por zanjado, pero cuando la pregunta de Sasuke no llegó, alzó la vista hacia él. En efecto, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo no le hiciera sentido.

— ¿"Y que lo digas"? ¿Acaso…? — Clavó la vista en el suelo por un momento, luego del cual simplemente negó con la cabeza —. Olvídalo.

— ¿Eh? Espera… — Un recuerdo brotó de entre los confines de su mente. Era la pregunta incómoda, la que nadie nunca se atrevía a decirle —. ¿Ibas a preguntar si acaso tengo familia?

— Está bien, no quería incomodarte.

— No, está bien… — No estaba bien. No del todo al menos. Naruto se sentía nervioso cada vez que alguien a su alrededor hacía alusión a visitas familiares y cenas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero la razón, en realidad, no era que estuviera completamente solo.

Suspiró. Ni en un millón de años se había imaginado contándole aquello a Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura lo sabía, por ser su mejor amiga, e Ino lo descubrió por un viejo álbum de fotos arrumbado en su recámara. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que no sentía tanta incomodidad ni ganas de cambiar el tema. Esta vez, descubrió con sorpresa, era algo que quería contar.

— Los padres de mi papá murieron cuando yo todavía era un bebé. Tuvieron su único hijo de muy grandes, así que no fue del todo una sorpresa-ttebayo.

Fue el turno de Naruto de fruncir el ceño. Le estaba costando acomodar sus palabras. Al parecer, Sasuke se dio cuenta. Iba a decir algo, pero esta vez el rubio no quería abstenerse ni evitar el asunto. El azabache no le exigiría, pero se trataba de una lucha consigo mismo.

— La familia de mi mamá nunca quiso a mi padre. Eh… Ellos pensaban que mi padre no tenía futuro, que nunca sería bien pagado ni podría cubrir los gastos de una familia. Mi mamá se negó a dejarlo y escapó con él. Intentó hablar con ellos años después, pero en realidad nunca la perdonaron.

Mordió sus labios. Parte del coraje adquirido con los años de saber la verdad, volvió: líquido, fresco; y se preguntó por millonésima vez cómo una familia era capaz de rechazar a uno de los suyos por simple capricho.

— No se negaron a conocerme e incluso fui a la casa de los primos varias veces, pero era obvio que no me querían igual. Excepto mi prima, tal vez, aunque era muy berrinchuda y no me prestaba sus juguetes-ttebayo.

Sonrió débilmente. Sasuke permaneció atento.

— Las cosas parecían ir mejor, pero entonces mi mamá tuvo el accidente y murió. No intentaron culpar a mi padre, pero ya no tenían motivos para seguir fingiendo que les agradábamos… Simplemente, nunca volvieron a llamarnos, y mi papá tampoco.

Se hizo silencio. Había pasado mucho tiempo de que contó la historia en voz alta y se sentía extraño. Daba la impresión de que cada vez que lo decía, parte del peso en su pecho desaparecía; sin embargo, no le agradaba pensar en que le cedía parte de ese peso a alguien. A fin de cuentas, era su problema y él tenía que cargar con él. Nadie más.

— Pero, cuando tu padre murió… — Habló Sasuke, y la frase no necesitó completarse para que Naruto la entendiera.

— No, ni siquiera cuando de verdad me quedé solo se atrevieron a buscarme. Sólo una vez, creo. Ino me dijo que me había buscado una tal Karin, que era mi prima, pero no volvió y di por hecho que había sido un error.

— ¿Karin?

— Sí, la prima molesta — Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y frunció más el ceño. Naruto suspiró —. No te confundas, no me interesa volver a verlos. ¿Qué clase de familia rechaza de esa manera a su propia gente? Espero no topármelos nunca en la calle-ttebayo.

El azabache pareció pensarlo, después asintió. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y aunque el rubio se sentía bien al contarlo, tampoco quería profundizar más en el tema. _Poco a poco_ , pensó.

— Entonces, en definitiva, sabes sobre familias que no funcionan — Añadió Sasuke. Naruto soltó una risita.

— Todavía hay cosas que pueden sorprenderte de mí-ttebayo.

— Y que lo digas.

— Vamos — Le arrojó la bolita —, te toca.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no recuerdo haber preguntado nada. Tú respondiste por voluntad.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No me hagas pasar por eso dos veces seguidas-ttebayo.

— Lo dices como si te torturara.

— ¡No! Es decir… Uh… Contesta y ya, ¿okay?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero asintió. Jugó con la bolita en la mano y hasta entonces, Naruto no se dio cuenta de que no había planeado su próxima pregunta. Trató de hacer tiempo con un sorbo de café, y como si se tratara de un empujoncito del destino, Lucy eligió ese momento para subirse a las piernas de su dueño, esperando ser acariciada.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste a Patitas y Lucy? Es decir, no eres precisamente de mascotas y eso.

— Aunque no lo parezca, soy perfectamente capaz de desear tener una mascota — Respondió Sasuke con falsa altivez que hizo al rubio sonreír.

— Claro, claro.

— Es verdad.

— No lo parece.

— Bueno, para que lo sepas, Lucy está aquí por mí — Acarició a la gata mientras lo decía, dos de sus dedos tras sus orejas —. Itachi la encontró abandonada en la calle con pocos meses de nacida. Le dije que podíamos quedárnosla, siempre y cuando se llevara bien con Patitas. En efecto, lo hicieron.

La felina ronroneó. Naruto buscó a Patitas con la mirada y lo encontró en el tapete al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia ellos y moviendo la cola, como si las caricias fueran para él y no para Lucy.

— A Patitas lo sacamos de un refugio. Itachi llevaba meses queriendo tener una mascota y en cuanto lo vio en una de las jaulas, lo supo. Lo único que le falló con este perro fue ponerle un nombre decente.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Él le puso Patitas?! ¡Dijiste que habías sido tú!

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

— Me refiero a que si en el camino le hubiera puesto un nombre de verdad, el perro no se habría quedado con el primer nombre estúpido que me vino a la cabeza cuando apareció en la puerta. Intentamos con cientos, ¡cientos!, pero sólo si decíamos Patitas, obedecía. Es un perro caprichoso.

— Él es la víctima aquí, no lo olvides. ¡Tienes suerte de que sus amigos perros no puedan burlarse de él!

— Claro — Bufó el azabache en respuesta, pero le dirigió una mirada cariñosa al perro cuando se acercó buscando caricias. Naruto sintió un rebote en su pecho. Algo en la escena de su compañero acariciando a dos animales era muy cautivador. Tal vez demasiado.

Sasuke arrojó la pelotita al rubio de nueva cuenta. Cuando Lucy se lanzó intentando atraparla en el aire, comprendieron entonces que debía tratarse de uno de los juguetes perdidos de la felina. Entonces, Patitas se apartó de su dueño para recibir mimos de Naruto, y ambos mantuvieron su atención en el can mientras se acostaba en el suelo boca arriba para que le rascara la pancita.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, Naruto jamás hubiera creído que se podía quedar viendo a una mascota con la pancita al aire por más de tres minutos.

— Tengo que saber — Habló Sasuke de repente. Parecía indeciso, y Naruto apretó el estambre esperando lo peor. Patitas pareció entender que la sesión de mimos había terminado y decidió acomodarse en los pies del rubio —. ¿Lo lograste? ¿Entraste al equipo?

Un conjunto de sentimientos contradictorios se abrieron paso en el rubio, que se quedó sin habla. Entre el alivio y la abrumadora nostalgia, se asomó también la cálida sensación de saber que aunque aquellos habían sido delirios de adolescente, fueron lo suficientemente importantes para el azabache como para recordarlos incluso en el presente.

— Lo hice, justo cuando asignaron al nuevo capitán — Rascó su cabeza —. Yo, ah, pensé que me iba a costar más trabajo de lo que en realidad fue-ttebayo, pero parecían bastante satisfechos con mi demostración. ¡Debiste estar ahí! ¡Casi le vuelo la cabeza a un chico-ttebayo! Fui el mejor bateador y el mejor corredor de todos los que se presentaron.

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa breve, pero sincera. Como si estuviera orgulloso de él y esa fuera su mejor forma de demostrarlo. Naruto miró para todos lados antes de que la intensidad de los ojos azabache le obligara a regresar la vista.

Era una sensación extraña, como si todos esos años no hubieran pasado, pero siguieran ahí en sus ropas y en sus rasgos, en sus voces y en el hecho de que la realidad era simplemente demasiado pesada como para ignorarla. Pero Naruto sentía su espíritu vivaracho de dieciséis años sentado en su lugar, sonriendo a Sasuke con la sensación de triunfo corriendo por sus venas, por haber superado un obstáculo.

Como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Entonces, el hecho le heló como una cubeta de agua fría sobre su espalda. Porque sí se habían separado, sí se habían alejado, y él no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para evitarlo.

— Me alegro por ti — Dijo Sasuke, ajeno a sus cavilaciones. Naruto asintió, pensó alguna pregunta genérica, e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su presente y dejar esa verdad atrás, donde pertenecía.

Donde no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

 **XII.**

Sasuke tomó la correa y se arrodilló para colocarla en el cuello de Patitas. Era hora del paseo nocturno y el can estaba impaciente. Movía la cola con rapidez y de vez en cuando daba saltitos e intentaba tirar a su dueño. Cuando el azabache abrió la puerta para salir, Naruto pudo jurar que el perro lo había mirado extraño. Tal vez fuera un pretexto, pero tal vez no le importaba demasiado.

— ¿Les importa si los acompaño?

Sasuke se giró para verlo, una ceja alzada ante la pregunta que evidentemente no esperaba.

— ¿No estás cansado? Hace menos de diez minutos me recordaste que no te dejé dormir.

— Estaba sobreactuando-ttebayo —Respondió con una mueca que intentó ser de burla por haber caído en su juego. Evidentemente, no le creyó —. ¡Oh, vamos! No creo que te mate un poco más de compañía.

— ¿Eh? No es por eso — Iba a decir algo más, pero observó a Naruto y, al parecer, llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena discutir. Entonces regresó su mirada a Patitas, que alzó su cabeza como si lo hubiera escuchado llamarle —. ¿Cómo ves? ¿Lo sacamos a pasear también?

— ¡Oye!

— Sí, Patitas dice que sí. Ahora abrígate, no quiero que te resfríes.

— No soy delicadito como "otros".

— Hazlo o no vas.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Osh! ¡A veces no sé cómo soportas a tu dueño, Patitas!

— Oh, yo te lo diré: Patitas es un perro educado.

— ¡Hey!

Siguieron con la discusión sin sentido hasta que salieron a la calle. Patitas iba de lo más tranquilo, ni inquieto por la disputa o por la nueva presencia en el grupo de paseo. Caminaba a buen paso, animado, y sólo de vez en cuando volteaba a verlos con algo parecido a la extrañeza, como si no entendiera por qué no se olían el trasero en vez de estar hablando tan alto.

— Y te repito: todos mis certificados médicos dicen que gozo de PERFECTA SALUD.

— Los de los perros también, Naruto. De verdad, no eres bueno para defender ni tu humanidad.

— ¡Es que eres un cabeza dura-ttebayo!

— Y tú un atolondrado.

— ¡Y tú un cara de limón que…! Que… — Naruto se interrumpió y giró la cabeza, como si buscara algo. La comitiva se detuvo —. ¿Lo escuchas? La música.

Guardaron silencio. A lo lejos se escucharon unas notas suaves de piano y una trompeta que soplaba una nota muy alta. La melodía era lenta, pero a momentos parecía ir más rápido y de repente desaparecía. Era un ritmo cautivador.

— Ah, sí, es la orquesta que te dije que toca los viernes en la tarde. ¿No los escuchaste antes?

— Eh, sí lo he hecho, pero no se escuchan tan bien desde un cuarto piso — Continuaron su camino, pero Naruto ladeaba el rostro constantemente —. ¡¿Podemos quedarnos en la acera a escucharlos?!

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió, pero en su expresión no había burla o sarcasmo. Parecía genuinamente feliz con la idea y Naruto olvidó la música por un momento.

— De acuerdo, pero primero hay que pasear a Patitas.

— Oh, ¡pero a Patitas también le gusta! ¡A que sí, Patitas!

El can movió la cola con brío, pero no detuvo su caminata.

— Necesita el paseo, Naruto. Te aseguro que seguirán tocando cuando volvamos.

— Ugh… — Naruto hizo un mohín. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba música en vivo de cualquier tipo, y eso que era algo que constituía sus principales gustos. —. De acuerdo, pero si no están cuando volvamos, tendrás que hacerme la cena-ttebayo.

—Igual era mi turno, usuratonkachi.

— ¡Teme!

— Te dije que no sabes defenderte.

— ¡Eres malo!

Patitas ladró, como si estuviera de acuerdo con el rubio, y ambos rieron por la coincidencia.

Doblaron la esquina. El sonido de la orquesta se perdió en la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	5. Punzadas de añoranza

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 **PUNZADAS DE AÑORANZA**

 **XIII.**

Naruto se quedó dormido en el sillón poco después de la medianoche, y ni toda la insistencia de Sasuke de que se fuera a su cama fue suficiente para convencerlo. Amanecería torcido, adolorido, y Sasuke estaría muy feliz de echárselo en cara.

Contempló el rostro del durmiente mientras recogía los platos y vasos que habían dejado en la mesa. Recordó la conversación de unas horas antes y le causó cierta ternura que, a pesar de los años, los ojos del rubio se iluminaran de la misma manera cuando mencionaba a Minato, emoción y tristeza de un niño impregnadas en sus facciones ya adultas.

Sasuke no intentó mostrarle la insignia hasta que llevaban varias semanas de entrenamiento, mismas que, en realidad, habían empezado con discusiones sin sentido y un Naruto con la absoluta certeza de que sabía todo lo que se tenía que saber sobre el béisbol.

Una vez tocado fondo, Sasuke entendió que no podía ser tan autoritario con Naruto, y el rubio entendió que Sasuke no intentaba presumirle lo que sabía ni hacerlo fracasar como cualquier antagonista de un mal anime. Empezó entonces un proceso de mutuo entendimiento, de comprender las debilidades del otro y hacer lo posible porque no afectaran su rendimiento en el campo.

Más allá del deporte, Sasuke se sentía útil. Era la primera vez que hacía algo sin la supervisión de su padre o de su hermano, y que le salía tan bien que era capaz de ver progresos diarios en quien ahora era su pupilo. No dudó que al siguiente año podría entrar al equipo sin problema, ya fuera como un fuerte bateador, o un lanzador, o puede que simplemente calificara para cualquier puesto y sería por su innegable esfuerzo, y también, por su ayuda.

Por supuesto, Sasuke tenía bien guardados esos pensamientos. Se encargaba de corregir cada pequeño error del rubio, de explicarle pacientemente, y de decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien. Los halagos se los quedaba, celosamente reservados para cuando Naruto realmente los necesitara.

Cuando llevaban mes y medio viéndose todos los días después de la escuela, Sasuke tomó la decisión y llevó la insignia al entrenamiento. Se la había pedido a Itachi sólo para mostrarla a Naruto, pero su hermano insistió en que no la necesitaba. Nada lo haría más feliz que saber que había vuelto a manos del hijo de un jugador al que ya no se la podía entregar personalmente.

Sasuke se sentía medio roto, medio compuesto cuando, mientras descansaban en las gradas del campo, puso el objeto en las manos de Naruto, quien lo sostuvo como si se tratase de una piedra de río hasta que leyó la última parte de la inscripción.

— ¡Hey! ¡Este es el nombre de mi papá-ttebayo!

— Lo es.

— ¡El de arriba es tu padre! ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡¿Los conociste a todos-ttebayo?!

— Casi a todos, a tu padre sólo lo vi en fotos.

— ¡¿Tienes fotos?! — Naruto lo zarandeó y casi lo hizo caer de la grada. Sasuke le miró mal —. ¿Crees que puedas traerlas? ¡Necesito verlas todas-ttebayo!

— Veré si puedo conseguir algunas del estudio de mi papá, aunque no te prometo nada — Pausó un momento, observando la sonrisa de Naruto al contemplar la inscripción una y otra vez —. Es bastante celoso con sus cosas, pero espero que al menos me deje ver un álbum.

— ¡Es increíble! — Naruto no parecía haberlo escuchado. Seguía ensimismado en las letras sobre el arreglo de cristal, como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria. Sasuke carraspeó.

— Puedes quedártelo.

— ¡¿Eh?! — El rubio lo miró, sorprendido, pero él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Este me lo dio Itachi, que realmente no lo necesita, y dijo que prefería que lo tuvieras tú.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Creo que a tu padre le habría gustado que te lo quedaras.

Naruto sonrió, sin apartar la vista aún del arreglo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa fue mutando hasta convertirse en una de ligera añoranza. Dejó de mover la piedra y se mantuvo quieto. Sasuke no apartó la vista en ningún momento.

— De hecho, creo que sí le gustaría, teme — Apartó la vista de las letras y la perdió en el horizonte, del otro lado de la cancha, donde el sol ya estaba bajo y mayormente oculto por las gradas —. Es decir, él tenía muchos trofeos y un cuarto lleno de fotografías y recuerdos, pero siempre me dijo que los que de verdad apreciaba, eran los que ganó al inicio de su carrera, sólo que había perdido la mayoría en la mudanza-ttebayo.

— Es una lástima.

— Hehe, dice que mi mamá siempre se burlaba de él por la cara larga que trajo una semana completa después de que los perdió. La arrastró a la vieja casa y de regreso buscando la caja en la que los había metido, pero no tuvo suerte.

— Bueno, al menos no fueron todos.

— No, tenía muchos — Volvió la mirada a la inscripción. Se le escapó un suspiro —. Cuando mi madre murió, mi papá le puso uno de sus premios como adorno en su tumba. No por presumido, es que fue el que ganó el día que le pidió matrimonio. Dijo que si perdía, esperaría otro momento para hacerlo, pero tuvo suerte. Supongo que algún ser mágico o algo parecido se moría por verlos juntos-ttebayo, y le ayudó un poquito.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la sinceridad del otro y por momentos, no supo qué hacer. Era la primera vez que Naruto le contaba algo a su parecer íntimo, y que lo soltaba al aire como si nada, como si no importara que él no escuchara o incluso, que estuviera bien.

Sabía lo ocurrido con sus padres por historias de otros, de esos chismes de corredor que se esconden rápidamente porque nadie debería hablar de ello en realidad. Sasuke sabía las motivaciones de Naruto, pero no su pasado. Se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo, quería que el rubio siguiera contando cosas sobre él.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Naruto se levantó de golpe. Rascó su cabeza y estiró sus brazos antes de bostezar.

— Bueno, casi me voy, pero antes, ¿no quieres ver mi lanzamiento perfecto-ttebayo?

— Ese ejercicio te lo mandé ayer — Respondió Sasuke, confundido.

— En efecto — Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa pícara —, pero estuve practicando antes de que llegaras y ya lo tengo dominado.

— ¿No estarás alardeando en vano?

— ¡Qué poca fe me tienes, teme!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, muéstrame.

— Je, se te van a caer los calzones-ttebayo.

— Deja de decir estupideces y ve.

El rubio le sonrió una última vez con malicia antes de dejar la grada para ir al campo. Dejó la insignia al lado de Sasuke, que no pudo evitar acercarla a él en caso de que algún movimiento la hiciera caer o cualquier desgracia intentara arruinar el recuerdo de Naruto.

En efecto, no lo hacía mal. Ángulo y curva perfectos, la suficiente fuerza de impulso. Naruto había mejorado tanto que costaba creer que era el mismo chico ridículo que había bateado hacia la entrepierna de su compañero. Estaba más coordinado, relajado, y tenía esa determinación en la mirada que a veces, sólo a veces, le quitaba el aliento.

— Creo que es hora de que Jiraiya te vea.

Naruto paró su andar entusiasta de vuelta cuando lo dijo. Abrió los ojos como platos, luego la quijada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que dije.

— ¡Estás loco!

— No lo estoy — Jiraiya era el entrenador oficial del equipo de béisbol en la escuela. Todo alumno que Sasuke escogía para jugar, tenía que pasar por su visto bueno —. Creo que estás listo y si te da su aprobación, puedes presentarte a las pruebas el siguiente año sin ninguna duda de que te quedarás.

— N-no… ¡No puedo! ¡Todavía no estoy listo-ttebayo! — Naruto se había puesto pálido y observaba a Sasuke como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza —. ¡Él me destrozará! ¡M-me pateará! ¡M-me hará desear no haber nacido-ttebayo!

— Hey, Naruto — Sasuke posó su mano en el hombro del rubio y dio un ligero apretón —, si yo digo que estás listo, es porque mis conocimientos en béisbol me permiten verlo. ¿No confías en mi juicio? Porque entonces no entiendo por qué aceptaste que te entrenara.

— ¡P-pero…!

— Pero nada — Cortó, mientras le dirigía una mirada severa —. No tienes nada que temer. Has logrado mucho. Le diré que te haga una prueba extraoficial para ver qué opina, ¿bien?

— ¡Pero es que…!

— Naruto…

El rubio cerró la boca abruptamente, sin dejar de verlo con expresión de pánico. Sasuke decidió sostenerle la mirada, hacerle saber con ella lo seguro que estaba de su palabra.

Poco a poco Naruto fue cediendo. Su pánico inicial cambió a preocupación, y lentamente fue brotando el entusiasmo que Sasuke le conocía.

— ¿De verdad crees que estoy listo?

— No tengo duda alguna.

Como si hubiera necesitado esa confirmación, Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Luego se alejó a buscar sus cosas, pues el entrenamiento había terminado y ya se hacía tarde para volver a casa.

— ¡Sabía que lo haría! ¡Dile a ese tal Jiraiya que cuando quiera yo le doy mi demostración! ¡Se le van a caer los calzones como se te cayeron a ti-ttebayo!

— ¡No seas idiota!

— Hehe, no lo negaste, ¡o sea que sí se te cayeron!

— ¡Le voy a decir a Jiraiya que nunca te apruebe, usuratonkachi!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya me calmo.

— Bien.

— ¡Sasuke!

El azabache ya había tomado sus cosas y se dirigía al lado opuesto del campo, donde su hermano lo esperaba.

— ¡¿Ahora qué?! — Se giró para ver a Naruto algo lejos, con un pulgar arriba y una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos, tan brillantes y expresivos, hicieron que Sasuke sintiera que se le movía el mundo.

— Gracias.

— Hn, no hay de qué.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, a paso ligero, y Sasuke, envuelto en una extraña bruma nostálgica, no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría con ellos cuando el entrenamiento terminara.

¿Qué si dejaban de ser amigos también?

— ¡¿Me estás viendo dormir, teme morboso?!

El grito indigno de Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el ceño y le dedicó su mejor mirada de desprecio, aunque el rubio tuviera parte de razón.

— Trataba de calcular cuánto tardarías en mojar todo el cojín con tu baba.

— ¡Oye! ¡Pero si yo…! — A la vez que balbuceaba, colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla, queriendo comprobar las palabras de Sasuke —. ¡Mentiroso!

— Ya, pero dudaste. Eso quiere decir que babeas en las noches y que tu almohada debe ser una asquerosidad.

— ¡Mi almohada está perfectamente limpia-ttebayo!

— Perfecto, entonces ve por ella. Ya te dije que no quiero que duermas en el sillón.

Naruto se levantó con el cabello revuelto e hizo su camino a su recámara, no sin antes murmurar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, como si Sasuke tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias.

— Lávate los dientes.

— Jódete — Y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

"Naruto con humor de perros cuando despierta a deshora" fue una nota importante en el expediente del rubio, ubicado en la cabeza de Sasuke. Este suspiró luego de fulminar la puerta del rubio con la mirada, y terminó de recoger los platos y de limpiar la mesa. Pensó, no sin cierta diversión, que ni en ese momento después de aquel entrenamiento, pudo haber imaginado encontrarse en una situación como esa.

Se preguntó cuánto aguantaría; cuánto tardaría en meter la pata y apartar lo único bueno que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

 **XIV.**

El timbre del teléfono resonó en la estancia vacía, pero Naruto fue el primero en llegar desde su habitación. Le habían estado llamando desde la semana pasada por unas cuentas pendientes y estaban muy exigentes recordándole la fecha límite. Respondió para decirles que se fueran a la goma, pero la voz del otro lado no era la de ningún banquero.

— _Oh no, a Sasuke le está cambiando la voz_ — Era un hombre, una voz burlona que estalló en una carcajada antes de continuar —. _¿Tengo que ir a visitarte para darte tu medicina para la tos? Sabes que no me molestaría, de todas formas…_

— Eh… No — A Naruto no le servía la cabeza. Un montón de posibilidades pasaron por su mente tras la insinuación del otro, ¿o no había sido tal?

— _Espera… Ni enfermo te he escuchado ese sonido_ — Se hizo una pausa antes de una exclamación de sorpresa —. _¡No eres Sasuke! ¡ENTONCES DEBES SER…!_

— Yo me encargo — Sasuke había llegado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta. Tomó el teléfono de la mano del confundido rubio y saludó cortésmente a quien estuviera del otro lado. Sus hombros se relajaron cuando identificó quién era —. Ah, Suigetsu. No esperé que respondieras mi mensaje tan rápido.

Naruto seguía plantado en su lugar, aunque no podía escuchar lo que el tal Suigetsu respondía. Lo que fuera, provocó algo que de no ser por su incómoda situación, le habría hecho abrir la boca y dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Sasuke se había sonrojado. Leve, pero perfectamente visible en sus mejillas pálidas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había apartado la vista de él. Sus miradas chocaron y aunque el azabache la apartó con rapidez, Naruto sintió que estaba siendo invasivo.

— Iré a… — Hizo señas hacia su cuarto y Sasuke asintió. Naruto corrió de vuelta a su refugio y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir.

Se quedó quieto. Por alguna razón, no quería apartarse de la puerta. Así al menos podría escuchar las respuestas de Sasuke y saber si lo requería para cualquier cosa. Claro que, siendo objetivos, Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono y la libreta de notas con una pluma portátil estaba justo al lado del aparato, apoyada en la mesita que además, estaba al lado del sillón individual que generalmente ocupada Sasuke.

Bufó. Ese maldito lugar estaba estratégicamente acomodado y apenas se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, no pudo divagar mucho más. Del otro lado se escuchó la risa de Sasuke, natural y relajada, y por alguna razón aquello le resultaba realmente molesto.

Resistió el impulso de pegarse a la madera para escuchar mejor, aunque la intención le duró poco. Pronto estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por descifrar las palabras de Sasuke, ya que parecía que este hacía un esfuerzo por hablar en voz baja. ¿Qué querría ocultarle? ¿Sería ese sujeto el mismo que le llamaba algunas noches entre semana?

Había muchas posibilidades y la más evidente no le gustaba en absoluto. Notó demasiada confianza en la voz del otro como para que se tratara de un compañero del trabajo. No... Puede que sí lo fuera. Puede que las razones de Sasuke para llegar tan tarde no fueran los pendientes de oficina, aun cuando estos se habían reducido drásticamente más últimas semanas. ¿Tal vez había peleado con el tal Suigetsu?

Se puso a pensar en las palabras de Sakura tiempo atrás. Evidentemente, si le había dicho que Sasuke tenía otros intereses debía tener motivos para creerlo. Ya fueran palabras de Sasuke, ya fueran hechos. Naruto había estado muy cómodo pensando sólo lo primero, pero su amigo era un adulto de veinticinco años y era obvio que tenía sus propios problemas.

Tal vez no estaba equivocado, aunque fuera una suposición aventurada. Nunca conversaron abiertamente respecto a su orientación sexual, en parte porque nunca le pareció necesario. Si se ponía pensar, no lo era en absoluto; pero esa parte suya, necia, se esforzaba en pensar que al menos así hubiera podido...

"Te veré al rato", fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que Sasuke colgara. No había sonado molesto, ni fastidiado. Y ahora, al parecer, se iban a encontrar. Tratando de ignorar la sensación en su estómago, Naruto entreabrió la puerta para ver a Sasuke acomodar unos papeles en su escritorio y tomar una chaqueta.

Iba a salir, iba a ir con ese tal Suigetsu.

— Ah, voy a salir, pero no tardaré mucho — Le dijo a verlo plantado en la entrada de su habitación —. Volveré en un par de horas, ¿quieres que traiga algo de cenar?

— N-no, está bien — Mintió. Era su turno de cocinar y dudaba que su humor le permitiera hacer más que un huevo tibio, pero era mejor aparentar —. Tú no te apures... Eh, diviértete.

Sasuke detuvo su andar apresurado hacia la puerta y le observó con el ceño fruncido. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por contener el impulso de desviar la mirada y cerrar con un portazo.

De todas formas, no era culpa de Sasuke.

Sólo suya.

— Bien — Murmuró, no muy convencido —. Como a las ocho estaré de vuelta.

— De acuerdo — Naruto mantuvo una leve sonrisa en el rostro hasta que Sasuke cruzó la entrada y cerró con un suave click. Se quedó quieto, escuchando el sonido de sus pies contra el suelo de madera del pasillo, y cuando se oyó finalmente el pitido del elevador al abrirse, su sonrisa se borró.

— Tonto, tonto... — Murmuró para sí. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, queriendo controlar parte de sus caóticos pensamientos —. Eres un completo tonto-ttebayo.

 **XV.**

Naruto consiguió preparar macarrones con queso. Se le quemaron un poco y el sabor era más salado del esperado, pero estaban pasables y decidió servirse un plato antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía hambre. Luego vagó por toda la casa y así, terminó frente al librero que tenía los recuerdos de Sasuke de su etapa en el béisbol.

En alguna de sus pláticas posteriores a la de Itachi, el azabache le dijo que no tenía intenciones de volver a jugar, pero no por ello había menos gloria en sus viejos logros. Extrañaba la sensación de ser aclamado luego de tanto esfuerzo, de recibir sonrisas de aprobación de la familia y palmaditas en la espalda de parte de su hermano.

Dijo que algunas veces su madre fue a verlo, y con observarla a la distancia le bastaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo separada de Fugaku, que incluso acercarse a él para ver a sus hijos le resultaba difícil. Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que su madre pudo haberlo intentado con más fuerza, pero él no había pensado lo mismo.

"Cada uno tiene sus luchas internas" dijo Sasuke con simpleza, y Naruto se había burlado de lo filosófico que sonaba para no pensar en las implicaciones de la frase. Porque a fin de cuentas, una lucha siempre es difícil, porque no podría llamarse tal si no implicara un esfuerzo más allá del acostumbrado. Y todos lo hacían, todo el tiempo. ¿Él tendría una lucha? Lo dudaba.

Suspiró y observó la pelota en su mano, un viejo ejemplar que a juzgar por su estado, no tenía valor alguno, pero que al parecer Sasuke conservaba como recuerdo de un último juego, o tal vez como reliquia de su padre que no le interesaba mantener en las mejores condiciones.

Tal vez, simplemente, como un recuerdo de su propia lucha. Naruto pensó que Sasuke había sido muy valiente al alejarse de su padre y de todo lo que conocía para empezar de nuevo, para llevar una vida con objetivos muy distintos y, esta vez, buscar su felicidad. Recordó el número alarmante de veces que él mismo, de joven, puso a Sasuke como un rival, pero siempre le había alegrado "comprobar" que su valentía no era mayor a la suya.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía dieciséis, había perdido a sus padres y estaba entero y feliz. Sasuke era un niño mimado, con privilegios, que no sabía lo suficiente de valentía para equipararse con él; alguien a quien no le había tocado vivir tantas cosas.

Lo escuchó llegar, pero seguía absorto en la bola entre sus manos. Estaba un poco deshilachada y conservaba tierra de su último uso. Se preguntó si Sasuke le reclamaría por tomarla.

— Juego con ella, a veces — Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. Sasuke lo veía desde la entrada de su estudio, recargado en el marco y con una expresión cautelosa. Se le borró un poco cuando notó el gesto del rubio, pero este se recuperó rápidamente.

— Uff, me alegro — La lanzó hacia arriba un par de veces —. Temí que se me pasara alguna maldición de tus antepasados beisbolistas o algo así.

— Esas las conserva mi padre. De hecho, es por ello que tengo la teoría de que ha sido poseído por los espíritus de mis antepasados, y ahora no descansarán hasta que junte cien trofeos consecutivos.

Naruto empezó a reír antes de que Sasuke terminara la frase, con lo que el ambiente redujo su tensión casi por completo.

— ¡¿Y nunca se te ocurrió salvarlo?! ¡Qué mal hijo eres, teme!

— Podía perder la vida, pero el caballero Itachi estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

— Oh.

— Sí, no sabes las veces que fue a la casa intentando hacerlo reflexionar — El azabache se encogió de hombros, pero conservó su expresión tranquila —. Pero mi padre es necio, y odioso, y se negó incluso a abrirle la puerta a Itachi. Confío en que algún día lo superará, pero no creo que sea pronto.

— Vaya — Naruto volvió la vista a la pelota, dedicándose un momento a sentir el material contra sus dedos. Era una textura familiar, muy conocida y llena de nostalgia. Amaba el fútbol americano, pero sentía que siempre estaría en deuda con ese deporte que le había dado tanto, que le recordaba a su padre, sus metas, sus amistades…

Que le recordaba que alguna vez había sido valiente.

Arrojó la pelota a Sasuke.

— Juguemos una vez más, teme — Exclamó con una sonrisa —. Veamos de una vez por todas quién es el mejor.

Porque el Naruto actual era un completo cobarde.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Un completo cobarde.

— Totalmente — Y a regañadientes, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

 **XVI.**

El edificio tenía un patio pequeño, cercado por árboles de la calle y una valla vieja y descolorida.

De verdad, era muy pequeño. Sasuke prefería caminar por las calles con Patitas antes que llevarlo ahí para dar una vuelta equivalente a un cuarto de manzana. No era un verdadero patio, apto para ningún juego y, mierda, no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para intentar jugar béisbol en ese sitio minúsculo.

— ¡Te estás tardando mucho, teme!

Sasuke tenía el miedo completamente válido de que Naruto rompiera la ventana de algún vecino. El rubio prometió que su puntería seguía siendo excelente y que no había motivos para preocuparse, pero eso no dejaba al azabache tan tranquilo como quisiera. Si ocurría, no tenía problema con pagar el vidrio. Su verdadero pánico venía de la posibilidad de que lo echaran de la propiedad.

— Si rompes una ventana, tú le pagas al vecino.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te aseguro que la lanzaré suave-ttebayo! Además, los árboles bloquearán su paso, ya verás.

— Pero si llega a ser que rompes una ventana…

— ¡La pago! ¡Está bien! ¡Tira ya, maldita sea, me estoy poniendo tieso aquí!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero justo después decidió tirar todo por la borda y arrojó la pelota en dirección a su compañero. Esta mantuvo un viaje derecho y, justo cuando creyó que aterrizaría a unos pasos de Naruto, este le dio un formidable golpe con el bate que lo sacó del patio.

— ¡Genial! Ahora hay que encontrarla.

— ¡El que la encuentre primero gana el punto-ttebayo!

Sí, Sasuke pudo contradecirlo o no seguirle el juego, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo tras el rubio totalmente decidido a llegar a la pelota antes que él. No le costó mucho rebasarlo, pero ambos se encontraron con el gran reto de encontrar la bola entre los matorrales de la calle de enfrente.

Naruto se abrió paso a base de empujones a las ramas con sus brazos. Sasuke fue más listo y buscó matorrales torcidos. El rubio tenía raspados ambos brazos cuando el azabache alzó la pelota en el aire, una sonrisa de satisfacción que se ensanchó cuando su compañero hizo un mohín de molestia.

— Tramposo.

— Si ayuda a tu ego herido.

— ¡Bastardo!

— Aprovecho el intercambio de insultos para hablar de tu estado físico. Estás vuelto un anciano.

— ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirlo?! Tus jadeos de viejo decrépito se escuchaban en todo el edificio-ttebayo.

— El que aún no recupera el aliento eres tú, Naruto.

El rubio estaba preparado para continuar con los insultos cuando un pensamiento fugaz lo distrajo. Eso supuso Sasuke, a juzgar por la expresión suavizada y la leve sonrisa que surcó su rostro. Al segundo siguiente, Naruto reía escandalosamente.

— Tienes razón — Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, sin dejar de reír —. Ya estamos viejos-ttebayo.

Y lo miró, y Sasuke no encontró diferencia entre esa mirada y la que Naruto le dedicó años atrás, cuando le agradeció su ayuda antes de irse del campo. Se sintió de dieciséis, casi igual de vulnerable que en ese entonces, y casi tan enamorado como aquel día.

Nueve años después, entre arbustos y con la escasa luz de las luces de la calle iluminando el rostro de Naruto, Sasuke finalmente terminó de ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

Y no pudo haber sido peor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	6. Recuperar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **RECUPERAR**

 **XVII.**

Se escuchó el timbre de la entrada del edificio. Naruto, seguro de que esta vez los del banco habían dado con su dirección, se acercó al interfón y ensayó brevemente una voz más grave para contestar. Orgulloso de los resultados obtenidos, se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

— Sí, buenas tardes, ¿a quién busca?

— _¿Hola?_ — Se escuchó del otro lado. Naruto se congeló —. _Sí, estoy buscando a Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Vive aquí?_

Ino, la voz era de Ino.

El rubio empezó a dar saltitos silenciosos en su lugar, debatiéndose internamente entre colgar el interfón, continuar en papel, o ser Naruto y decir alguna estupidez antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto. No quería contestarle, no quería verla siquiera. El corazón empezó a latirle con dolorosa rapidez y agarró el aparato con fuerza luchando por no estrellarlo contra la pared.

Ino no había terminado de decirle sus cosas la última vez que se vieron. De hecho, Naruto estaba seguro de que encontraría más formas de humillarlo y hacerle ver que era un imbécil, y aunque parte de él estaba seguro de que merecía algunas, no quería que ese espectáculo se diera enfrente de Sasuke.

… ¡Sasuke!

No tuvo que llamarlo. El azabache estaba en su estudio y siempre mantenía la puerta abierta. Como además el rubio ya había tardado mucho contestando el timbre, Sasuke se había asomado para ver qué sucedía. Naruto tuvo ganas de besarlo cuando le susurró "Ino" y no tuvo que darle más explicaciones para que se pusiera en acción.

Le quitó el interfón y carraspeó suavemente antes de hablar.

— Hola, disculpe, estos aparatos fallan mucho últimamente. Por favor, repítame, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

A diferencia del teléfono, el interfón sí le permitía escuchar un poco lo del otro lado, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas para saber las respuestas de Ino.

— _Oh, no se preocupe. Verá, estoy buscando a Uzumaki Naruto. Una amiga me dijo que esta era su dirección._

— Está en lo correcto, Naruto vive aquí — El aludido le miró mal y le habría gritado de no ser porque se delataba, pero Sasuke no se inmutó —. Sin embargo, salió hace cerca de media hora, pero estará de vuelta a las cinco por si quiere volver a buscarlo.

— _Gracias… Eh… ¿Eres Sasuke? Sakura me dijo que tú eras el dueño del departamento._

— En efecto. Ha pasado tiempo, Yamanaka.

— _Un placer volver a escucharte_ — Naruto sintió el coraje arremolinarse en su estómago cuando reconoció el tono que su ex novia utilizaba para coquetear. ¡Sakura le dijo que ya tenía novio, maldita sea! —. _Bueno, en realidad, no puedo esperar a Naruto. ¿Te puedo dar mi número de teléfono para que me contacte en cuanto pueda? Dile que es urgente, por favor._

— De acuerdo, dame unos segundos.

Sasuke eligió una pluma y arrancó una hoja de la libreta de notas. Anotó los números que Ino le iba dictando y cuando terminó, hubo una despedida corta antes de que el interfón volviera a su lugar. Tan abruptamente como llegó, Ino se había marchado.

Confundido y aliviado, Naruto dio un suspiro y observó a Sasuke con profundo agradecimiento.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Gracias-ttebayo! ¡Pensé que tendría que verla y…!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Con el ceño fruncido, el azabache le extendió la nota —. Vas a hablar con ella, yo sólo te conseguí tiempo.

La calma que Naruto había recuperado lo abandonó de forma súbita ante esas palabras. No tenía nada que tratar con Ino, ninguna razón para verse de nuevo. El rubio incluso ya había planeado su excusa para la próxima vez que ella lo buscara para avergonzarlo. ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso consideró fingir su muerte!

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada que tú me…!

— Para ya de esconderte, Naruto — Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo que gritar para que esas palabras le calaran profundo. Había cruzado los brazos y ahora su mirada era severa, aunque no por ello dejaba de mostrar un deje de preocupación —. Escucha, ustedes terminaron hacer cerca de un año, ¿ya estás enterado o todavía crees que ella regresará?

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ella sólo quiere avergonzarme!

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿No es más bien un pensamiento conveniente para no tener que enfrentar tus problemas?

— ¡Tú no la conoces! ¡Está loca-ttebayo!

— Escúchate un momento, Naruto. Hablas como si ella hubiera sido el único problema en su relación.

— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

— De que los dos se equivocaron y tienes que aceptarlo. Y tienes que aceptar y dejar ir ese problema porque sólo te estás estancando.

— ¡¿Qué te importa a ti?! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada!

— Tengo todo el derecho porque vivimos juntos y eres mi amigo.

— ¡Pues yo no quería venir aquí en primer lugar!

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Naruto se arrepintió, pero eso no cambiaba que Sasuke las había escuchado y que su mirada se cerró abruptamente frente a él, una mueca de neutralidad sustituyendo a las facciones tensas de momentos antes.

— Claro.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No es cierto! ¡No quería…!

— No importa, lo entiendo — El azabache suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, hastiado al parecer de la situación —. Y tienes razón, no es mi problema.

— ¡No! Lo siento… Escucha, sabes que no mido mis palabras, siempre he tenido problemas por ello — Naruto sentía ganas de llorar de la pura frustración que acumulaba en su pecho. No se podía ser más imbécil —. Lo lamento. Somos amigos, claro que me gusta vivir contigo-ttebayo.

— Dije que está bien. Te conozco, sé a lo que me enfrento — Sasuke dejó los brazos sueltos a los lados de su cuerpo y lo miró. Sus ojos habían recuperado algo de brillo, pero era evidente que seguía herido por el comentario —. Y por lo mismo, necesito hacerte saber que estás cometiendo un error.

— Pero…

— Las heridas no sanan si tu no lo permites, Naruto — Continuó el azabache. Su postura ya no era cerrada y miraba a Naruto fijamente, obligándolo a mantener la vista en él para que asimilara sus palabras. El rubio sintió que era un juego sucio, como si Sasuke supiera exactamente el efecto que tenía su mirada sobre él —. No es sólo tiempo, como muchos creen. Necesitas poner de tu parte y tú no lo has hecho. Te has convencido de que Ino es una mala persona y que no debes hablar con ella nunca más. Dime, ¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo! — Y en el fondo, sabía que mentía. Había algo en ver a Ino que le provocaba pavor y no entendía exactamente el qué. Lo pensó muchas veces antes, lo pensaba ahora. Como si volver a tenerla enfrente provocara alguna especie de ruptura que no tenía forma de evitar, como si hubiera huido de ella todo el tiempo.

Sasuke no sabía eso, pero Naruto pudo jurar que intuía algo por la forma en que su mirada cambió de severidad a entendimiento. Otra de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de su amigo, era que nunca lo veía con lástima. Parecía entender mejor que nadie por qué actuaba de esa manera. Eso, desgraciadamente, no significaba tregua.

Suspiró, luego volvió a extenderle el papel.

— Demuéstramelo entonces.

Apenas tuvo la nota entre sus dedos, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y regresó a su estudio. El rubio quiso seguirlo, pero cerró la puerta y con ello entendió que lo siguiente era algo que debía hacer por su cuenta.

Oh, doloroso entendimiento en el mundo adulto. Naruto a veces deseaba haberse quedado en sus dieciséis sólo por el placer de creerse dueño del mundo y vivir sin consecuencias, pero eso estaba ya demasiado lejos.

Suspiró. Su mirada bajó al número de teléfono escrito en el papel con la elegante caligrafía de Sasuke. Recordó las últimas palabras que Ino le dedicó, relacionadas con no verlo nunca más y que ojalá se pudriera en algún lugar oscuro muy lejos de ella. En realidad, debía tener un motivo de verdad importante como para buscarlo. Ni todo el odio del mundo podría haber destrozado por completo todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

Regresó a su habitación y se arrojó sobre su cama sin miramientos. Debía ser fácil ignorar la visita y hacerse el desentendido hasta que Ino se hartara, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Había algo en la expresión de Sasuke cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, que le decía que hacer eso traería consecuencias en su relación; en la amistad que se había forjado entre ellos desde que llegó al departamento. Y puede que nunca se lo dijera directamente, pero allí quedaría la sensación de que Naruto no era una persona en quien se pudiera confiar, ya que se trataba de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar sus problemas.

No quería eso. Peor, sabía que Sasuke nunca se lo reprocharía, pero no tenía que hacerlo para que el propio Naruto supiera que ignorar a Ino era una estupidez. Aún tenía cosas en su departamento, cosas que tal vez podía recuperar ahora que ella había dado el primer paso para reunirse de nuevo.

Pero, ¿y si no? Su mente intentó evocar de nuevo la imagen de Ino lanzando sus cosas por la ventana, la satisfacción visible en su rostro cuando le hizo pasar ese predicamento. La escena era suficiente para poner distancia, o lo sería si, traicioneramente, su mente no lo arrastrara a recordar a Sakura cuando le dijo que Ino había llorado muchas veces después de su rompimiento, demasiado arrepentida de cómo habían terminado las cosas.

¿Desde cuándo su visión de Ino malvada se había empezado a desvanecer? Culpó entonces a Sasuke, porque fue él quien comenzó con sus monólogos sobre el perdón y que las personas necesitan tiempo para resolver sus propios problemas. ¿En qué universo se había metido que el Uchiha ahora sabía mejor que él sobre manejar relaciones personales? Sonaba estúpido, ridículo, y sin embargo, Sasuke estaba tranquilo en su estudio mientras él moría de ganas de arrojarse contra la pared.

Ahogó un gemido de hastío contra la almohada, pero aprovechó para buscar su celular debajo de ella.

" _Las heridas no sanan si tú no lo permites, Naruto"_

Pensó en su familia, en todos aquellos malos ratos que le hicieron pasar hasta que su madre se fue y ellos prefirieron creer que él ya no existía. Luego, pensó en Fugaku, lejos de sus hijos y de su esposa por algo que se negó a resolver toda su vida. ¿Se daría cuenta, en algún momento, de que el único hijo que le quedaba había terminado de crecer y era una persona maravillosa? ¿Se habría detenido a pensar si Sasuke todavía lo recordaba? ¿Si lo buscaría?

No quería ser como Fugaku, ni como todos esos familiares que le habían dado la espalda cuando sólo era un niño. Eso se repitió una y otra vez, hasta que sus dedos temblorosos terminaron de colocar el número en el marcador.

 **XVIII.**

Una llamada con extremo nerviosismo después, Naruto se encontraba en una cafetería no muy lejos de su viejo departamento. Había ido allí algunas veces con Ino, pero no era un sitio del total agrado de ambos y las veces que salían preferían visitar otros lugares aledaños. A pesar de sus problemas de entendimiento, había sido un acuerdo mutuo el buscar un sitio neutro, uno que no tuviera muchos recuerdos y les hiciera tomar decisiones apresuradas.

A Naruto no le importaba qué sitio fuera, sólo le interesaba terminar lo más rápido posible. La incómoda sensación que se había asentado en su pecho desde que escuchó su voz por el interfón, se incrementaba con cada segundo que la pasaba en ese asiento de forro frío y con un café sencillo en la mano que no le sabía a nada.

Quería irse a casa. Quería esconderse entre sus mantas y beber el café que Sasuke preparaba. No ese, insípido y demasiado caliente. No quiso preguntarse dónde había quedado el Naruto valiente, aunque también pensó que de todas formas no habría servido de mucho para circunstancias como esa.

El que estuviera allí y todavía no vomitara el desayuno, o lanzara una plegaria al primer dios que le pasara por la cabeza, era un logro que sólo se le podía adjudicar a Sasuke. En cuanto Naruto terminó la llamada y fue a decirle que estaba hecho y se encontrarían a las ocho, el pelinegro había hecho lo posible por tranquilizarlo.

No con un discurso, algo que Naruto esperaba, sino que Sasuke le hizo entrar a su estudio y simplemente habló de muchas cosas durante horas. Anécdotas de viajes, de béisbol y algunas situaciones divertidas cortesía de Deidara, cuando su mayor entretenimiento era molestarlo. Fue el azabache quien le tuvo que recordar que ya eran las siete y que, al final, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en un gesto breve de apoyo.

" _No tienes nada que temer"_ , dijo. Y Naruto repetía esa frase en su cabeza una y otra vez, recordándose que todo iba a estar bien, que el problema estaba en su mente y en su mente se quedaría. Ino ya no podía dañarlo en lo absoluto.

La vio llegar diez minutos después, ataviada con ropas de rojo oscuro que le hacían ver sorprendentemente elegante y sofisticada. Su bolsa era de color negro y se balanceaba con suavidad en su antebrazo, así como algunos mechones de cabello que parecían rodearla a pesar de ser sostenidos por la coleta sobre su cabeza. Cuando lo encontró con la mirada, a Naruto le faltó aire, pero Ino le dedicó una sonrisa franca y parte del miedo inicial se esfumó con rapidez, reemplazado por curiosidad y nostalgia en partes iguales.

— Lamento la tardanza, me atrasé con otro de mis pendientes — Dijo al sentarse. Acercó su mano, esperando a Naruto, y luego de un momento éste recuperó el hilo de sus pensamientos y la estrechó con la suya.

— No te preocupes, no esperé mucho.

— ¿Pediste algo más para comer? ¿O con el café es suficiente?

— Eh, comí antes de venir-ttebayo, así que no quiero nada.

— Oh, de acuerdo — Ino llamó al camarero y ordenó un Cappuccino. Cuando se fue, se quitó el abrigo para ponerse cómoda y acto seguido procedió a mirarlo con una extraña mueca, como si estuviera esperando algo —. No has cambiado mucho.

— He, opino lo mismo.

— Confieso que me alegra. Tenía miedo de tener que tratar con un desconocido.

— No ha pasado tanto tiempo-dattebayo. Tú eres la misma de siempre, con ropa elegante y todo.

— Tonterías.

— Sigues tan deslumbrante como siempre.

Naruto lo dijo por impulso, pero aun cuando los ojos de Ino se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus mejillas se encendieron, no se arrepintió. La nostalgia había hecho de las suyas apartando muchos sentimientos negativos. No es que tuviera la intención de reconquistarla, ni que le hubiera pasado la idea por la cabeza siquiera. Simple y llanamente, quería hacerle saber que seguía siendo ella, y que eso estaba bien para él.

Ino esperó que Naruto dijera otra cosa, pero éste se limitó a dar un sorbo a su café y volver la vista hacia ella. Perdió el miedo a su mirada desde que le había saludado y parte de él se cuestionaba por qué había estado al borde de la histeria apenas cinco minutos atrás.

Finalmente, ella sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano sobre la mesa.

— Tu también. Guapísimo, diría yo. No tienes rastro de las ojeras de antes y se ve que te sigues ejercitando — Sonrió de nuevo en una expresión picarona —. ¿Hay alguna nueva conquista por ahí?

Si hubiera estado tomando el café, se habría atragantado con esas palabras. Por fortuna no fue así, pero igualmente le costó trabajo obligarse a no pensar en nada ni en nadie, ni en manos cálidas ni expresiones de entendimiento, ni una cena deliciosa y una voz gruesa que se esforzaba por entrar en sus cavilaciones. No estaba listo para eso.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo querer permanecer guapo-ttebayo?! ¡No necesito a alguien para eso!

Ino rió, voz suave y melódica, y pronto Naruto estaba riendo también. Entonces el pedido de Ino llegó a la mesa y hubo una pequeña pausa en lo que ella vertía azúcar en su bebida y revolvía con una pequeña cuchara.

A partir de allí, la conversación se volvió más fluida. El tema central seguía esperando, pero ninguno parecía tener inconveniente en saber lo que el otro hizo durante ese año sin verse. Naruto había encontrado con quien compartir departamento y ahora no llegaba tarde al trabajo como acostumbraba. Ino había permanecido en el que antes tenían juntos, pero se cambió de trabajo y ahora la preparaban para un ascenso a finales de año.

Una hora se convirtió en tres y la cafetería empezó a vaciarse. Aún faltaba para que el local cerrara, pero la ausencia del barullo común volvió el ambiente entre ellos un poco más íntimo, más real y personal que incluso los últimos momentos de su relación. Era como si se hubieran reencontrado de nuevo en un punto neutro, donde los problemas del pasado habían dejado de importar y podían empezar de cero, recuperar una amistad que sabían que valía la pena.

— Me sentí horrible por arrojar tus discos ese día — Comentó ella con un mohín, su tercer café de la noche en las manos —. El vecino se rió de ti por meses y me recordaba mi episodio de histeria cada vez que me veía. Le di un puñetazo en la cara hace poco. Intentó denunciarme e hice lo mismo. Nos gritamos en la estación de policía hasta que nos sacaron de ahí — Dio un sorbo a su taza —. Un asco de persona, si te soy sincera.

— Nunca me cayó bien — Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida mientras picaba su pastel de chocolate —. Se quejaba de todo y vivía para rascarse el trasero y ver televisión-ttebayo.

Masticó el bocado y la sonrisa se atenuó. Cuando tragó y volvió a hablar, sintió como si un nudo que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, se deshiciera en su garganta.

— Lamento haber dicho que tu amiga me importaba una mierda y que ojalá perdiera su trabajo en Francia… No fue nada amable.

— Nada de lo que dijimos en ese momento fue amable — Contestó ella con un ligero tono de diversión. Naruto volvió la vista a su pastel, pero notó que Ino no apartaba su mirada de él. La observó de nuevo, confuso, y ella suspiró antes de buscar su mano sobre la mesa para estrecharla de nuevo —. Sakura me dijo que viviste seis meses en su departamento, como si me estuvieras esperando, ¿es eso cierto?

Naruto tragó saliva, incómodo. Todavía tenía presente ese estancamiento y se arrepentía de haberlo permitido, sobre todo porque a fin de cuentas, sólo había servido para aplazar lo inevitable.

— Pensé que era otra pelea más, que podríamos resolverlo.

— Nunca me buscaste.

Intentó contenerse, pero había hablado tan abiertamente las últimas horas que hacerlo a esas alturas se volvía ridículo.

— Tenía miedo.

Una pausa. La expresión de Ino era de pura confusión.

— ¿Y cómo pensabas que…?

— No lo sé — Cortó —. No lo sé — Otra verdad dolorosa se abrió paso en sus memorias —. Nunca he vuelto a buscar a nadie, siempre doy por hecho que las cosas terminan ahí porque nunca serán iguales y... — Encajó su tenedor en el pastel, pero el hambre se había esfumado por completo —. Yo… Esperaba que volvieras y me dijeras que todo estaba bien, que sería como antes y que lo solucionaríamos… Y, y cuando no pasó, yo sólo…

— No supiste qué hacer.

Naruto suspiró con una sensación de derrota.

— Sí.

Se hizo silencio. Alguien entró al local e hizo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, pero ninguno apartó la vista de la mesa.

Decirlo en voz alta era mucho peor que escucharlo en su mente. Parecía una versión retorcida de su sueño de la infancia de ser el mejor beisbolista para que todos lo reconocieran, el reconocimiento convertido en necesidad y las personas transformadas en un juego que se ganaba o se perdía, pero que siempre se dejaba atrás. Como un entrenamiento, como algo de lo que se aprende y se pasa al siguiente, sin volver la vista.

Tanto era su miedo de volver a perderlo todo.

— ¿Sabes? — Ino interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Una sonrisa suave se abría paso en sus labios —. Cuando te fuiste, salí con muchos chicos a los que había rechazado durante nuestra relación. No me satisfacían en muchos aspectos, y empecé a temer que fuera porque te estaba buscando a ti a través de ellos.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Ino apartó la vista para beber un sorbo de su café.

— Debió pasar un tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que no era eso, sino que estaba buscando alguien que me dijera que era una "chica fantástica", como tú lo hacías — Ella sonrió y Naruto entendió a qué se refería.

En sus mejores momentos como pareja, le recordaba a Ino no sólo lo hermosa que era, sino que además era fuerte, con carácter, inteligente y segura de sí. Una "chica fantástica", según el Naruto de dieciocho años, que se había enamorado de ella de tanto verla por los pasillos y que no tenía mejores palabras que dedicarle.

— Pero allí estaba el problema — Continuó Ino con expresión serena —. Que no debía esperar a que nadie me lo dijera. Sólo yo podía hacerlo, Naruto.

—… ¿Qué?

— Lo que dije — Respondió con una risita —. No podemos depender de los demás para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos — Lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían brillar —. Y no puedes esperar a que los demás vengan a ti sólo porque no quieres salir lastimado, Naruto.

— Eso no es…

— Eso es justo lo que haces — Lo cortó ella con una mueca severa —. Te conozco, recuerdo muchas cosas que me contaste sobre tus relaciones anteriores. Hay problemas y te vas, y no regresas porque te convences de que no tiene sentido, y no te permites saber si había algo más que decir, algo que el enojo no permitió que vieras en su momento.

Naruto abrió la boca para rebatir ese argumento, pero no lo hizo. ¿No había llegado a una conclusión similar horas antes? ¿Acaso no había culpado a Fugaku y a su familia de algo que él mismo hacía? Se dijo que eran dos situaciones completamente distintas, pero una vocecita en su cabeza se apuró a contradecirlo, a gritar que dejara de engañarse y que dejara de confundir el orgullo con miedo.

Sus padres se habían ido hace mucho y él había trabajado desde entonces para convencerse de que podía solo, que no necesitaba de nadie y que el gran Naruto Uzumaki no tenía razones para volver a llorar.

Excepto con la persona frente a él, porque en algún momento de su relación, pensó que Ino sería para siempre.

De su boca brotó un susurro vacilante, un miedo profundo y tan hincado en su carne que se había vuelto parte de ella. Era ese miedo el que lo alejó de Ino, que le alejó de muchos antes de ella, y que hizo que aquella vez, en su adolescencia, no volviera la vista atrás.

— ¿Y qué pasa si… Si no puedo con el dolor? — Nunca se sentía lo suficientemente listo para volver a vivir la sensación de abandono que le siguió a la pérdida de su padre. Había sido menos doloroso con Ino, pero lo fue. Lo fue durante meses —. ¿Qué pasa si la próxima persona en mi vida se clava tan profundo en mi pecho, que se vuelve capaz de destruirme-ttebayo?

La mirada de Ino fue dolorosa, pero no porque hubiera lástima en ella. Parecía que lo veía como si se tratara de un niño que le pedía ayuda en un problema que no sabía resolver. Naruto se sentía igual de perdido que un niño. Temió que le dijera que no había manera de solucionar eso.

Pero Ino sonrió, y a la par su mano se acercó a la mejilla de Naruto para dejar una leve caricia.

— Si una persona se clava tan profundo en tu corazón, es porque no puede ser tan mala como para llegar a destruirte.

Había confianza en sus palabras y Naruto decidió creerle. Porque necesitaba creerle o se rompería allí mismo creyéndose maldito de por vida; porque todavía tenía demasiado qué procesar. Le creyó y acarició la mano sobre su mejilla, sin dejar de observar esos ojos de un azul acuoso en los que antes no podía dejar de pensar. Había pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas, y ya iba siendo momento de que todo fuera diferente.

Se tomaron un momento. Ino acarició un mechón de cabello y Naruto besó su palma, después la apartó suavemente con su mano.

— Dijiste que querías hablarme de algo más-ttebayo — Comentó el rubio, rompiendo el momento. Ino rodó los ojos, pero le devolvió una sonrisa antes de apartarse y tomar su bolso.

— El ascenso que me van a dar implica muchos viajes y poco tiempo para estar en casa — Sacó un fólder amarillo que empezó a abrir —. El departamento es demasiado grande, y ahora me queda lejos.

— No recuerdo haber dejado muchas cosas mías. Cuando me digas, puedo ir por ellas-ttebayo — Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

— No se trata de eso — Respondió ella, y del fólder extrajo un fajo de papeles.

 **XIX.**

Naruto dejó el local con una sonrisa en la cara y manos temblorosas. Contenía el impulso de dar saltitos en la acera y abrazar al primer desconocido que apareciera al doblar la cuadra. Eran más allá de las once y, a sabiendas de que Sasuke ya tendría que estar en casa, sacó su celular para llamarlo.

Contestó a los dos timbrazos.

— _¿Sobreviviste?_ — Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Naruto rió.

— Estoy perfectamente-ttebayo — Respondió mientras reanudaba su camino y buscaba un taxi disponible.

— _¿Quedaron en buenos términos?_

— Oh, mejor que eso — Naruto soltó una risita. Hizo señas a un taxi que le pasó de largo, pero no dejó que eso menguara en su ánimo —. ¿Recuerdas el departamento? Se va a mudar y pensé que lo iba a vender, pero en realidad puso mi nombre en las escrituras porque fui yo quien pagó la remodelación cuando nos mudamos ahí, ¿puedes creerlo?

—… _Ya veo._

No pareció muy entusiasta, pero Naruto no pensó en eso. Se preguntó si Sasuke tendría inconveniente en que metiera a su recámara su librero y si aceptaría que pusiera en la sala el viejo mueble que usaba para sus discos. Estaba harto de tenerlos apilados en la esquina del cuarto, porque siempre que iba con prisa tiraba algunos.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco lo esperaba! — Al fin recuperaría todas esas pertenencias que extrañaba, pero había sido muy terco como para volver y pedirlas — ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

Hubo una pausa, en la que Naruto dio dos pasos y se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

— _Significa que te vas._

Un taxi libre pasó cerca, pero Naruto no se percató de ello. Se había detenido en seco y sus palabras se atoraron en el fondo de su garganta.

No había pensado que dejaría a Sasuke.

Aunque, a decir verdad, era una conclusión obvia y a la que debió de haber llegado por su cuenta. El departamento era de Sasuke, no suyo, y por supuesto que en cuanto se diera la oportunidad, Naruto tenía la obligación de buscar otro lugar dónde vivir. Había sido un trato momentáneo, un préstamo por acuerdo mutuo.

No supo interpretar el tono de voz de Sasuke, pero supuso que si lo había mencionado, era porque se trataba de una prioridad para él.

Tal vez él de verdad quería que se fuera.

—… He, exacto-ttebayo — Naruto sonrió a la nada, intentando ignorar la comezón bajo sus párpados, que la mirada se le nubló de un momento a otro —. Me voy.

Más taxis libres pasaron, pero Naruto ya no tenía prisa por llegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	7. Arrepentirse

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **ARREPENTIRSE**

 **XX.**

El trayecto de vuelta fue el doble de largo de lo que había esperado cuando tomó la decisión de hacerlo a pie, pero necesitaba pensar y fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Ahora le dolían los pies, estaba cansado y tenía ganas de esconderse en su cuarto hasta Navidad. No quería enfrentar a Sasuke.

Eran cerca de la una, su compañero ya debía estar dormido. Notó por el resquicio bajo la puerta que las luces estaban apagadas y eso lo tranquilizó. Abrió la cerradura con suavidad, cuidando de no hacer ruido, cuando escuchó el golpe sordo de algo contra el suelo y se puso alerta.

No habló. Terminó de girar la llave y al adentrarse a la estancia, supo que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

A su derecha, la cocina estaba en penumbra. Sin embargo a su izquierda, la estancia era levemente iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta. Las cortinas estaban corridas por completo, algo que Sasuke nunca hacía. Soplaba una suave brisa y el silencio hacía pensar que no había nadie, pero Naruto distinguió una rodilla asomando en la parte baja del sofá y el sonido del cristal golpeando contra otro: una copa de vidrio.

Haciendo acoplo de todo su valor, cerró la distancia entre él y el sillón para encontrar a Sasuke en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en los asientos y una botella de whisky entre las piernas que, para su alivio, seguía llena hasta la mitad.

— ¡¿Estás bebiendo, teme?! — El azabache ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa del trabajo. Su saco estaba acomodado de cualquier forma en el respaldo del sillón y su portafolio todavía descansaba al lado de la mesita de centro. Entonces alzó la mirada y Naruto sintió que esos pozos oscuros iban a devorarlo. No podía entender la expresión de Sasuke.

— Llegas tarde — Respondió con voz rasposa. La acusación hizo que al rubio se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, pero también se sintió ofendido.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Que llegas tarde — Sasuke miró significativamente la botella entre sus manos —. Estaba esperando para celebrar contigo.

— ¿Celebrar?

— Tu departamento — Tragó saliva, luego dio otro sorbo directo a la botella. Naruto nunca le había visto hacer eso —. Ya sabes, que recuperarás tus cosas y… Y eso.

— Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego del cual el azabache apartó la vista para recorrerse a un lado en el piso. Naruto tardó en entender lo que quería.

— ¿Por qué no estás sentado en el sillón como persona normal-ttebayo? — Preguntó con burla, pero aun así se sentó a su lado en el suelo y aceptó la botella cuando Sasuke se la pasó. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

— El sillón está viejo y es incómodo. No me gusta.

— ¿Qué tanto tomaste? — Naruto observó la botella, esperando que no hubiera estado llena esa misma tarde.

— Tranquilo, no soy un alcohólico como para que tengas que preocuparte — Su mirada se perdió en el otro lado de la estancia. Colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos —. Estoy bien, sólo un poco achispado.

— No he dicho eso — Dudó un poco, pero finalmente bebió un sorbo de la botella. El whisky le quemó la garganta, pero logró contener la tos —, pero la última vez que te vi borracho, te estabas cayendo-ttebayo.

— No soy así — Sasuke parecía molesto por ese recuerdo, ya que frunció el ceño y mordió sus labios —. Ese día fue tan malo en el trabajo y yo, yo me sentía tan solo…

Cuando Sasuke hablaba de sí mismo, solía tener cierto distanciamiento. Una expresión neutra y voz calmada, como si lo que contaba no fueran sus vivencias, sino las de alguien más. En esa ocasión no era así. El azabache lucía acongojado y Naruto fue presa de una extraña sensación. Acortó la distancia entre ellos antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía. Puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke y dio un ligero apretón, un gesto que le recordó al toque de Ino horas antes, aunque la sensación fuera completamente distinta.

Quería enredar sus dedos. Acariciar su palma.

— Hey, está bien — Dijo con voz suave, luego apartó la mano. Sintió frío —. Todo mundo cree en algún momento que el alcohol va a resolver nuestros problemas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál fue ese momento para ti? — Preguntó Sasuke, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos como Naruto no recordaba haber visto antes. Debía ser el efecto del alcohol, y de la atmósfera tan tenue e íntima entre ellos.

— He… Estaba en el último año de preparatoria y descubrí que mi novia se había besado con otro chico en una fiesta.

— Eso es tan cliché.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo?! Bueno, el punto es que me dolió y decidí emborracharme para "olvidar mis problemas" — Naruto destacó las últimas palabras con unas comillas hechas con sus dedos. Sasuke bufó una corta risa —. Resulta que cuando ya estaba ebrio, le mandé mensajes diciéndole groserías, aunque al final le dije que la amaba y le perdonaría todo-ttebayo.

— Imagino que no terminó como una gran historia de "Felices por siempre" — Comentó Sasuke con burla. Naruto hizo un puchero que terminó en una mueca divertida.

— No. Esperó al lunes para arrojarme un refresco en la cabeza y decirme que no quería que la volviera a buscar. Fue gracioso, dado que las siguientes semanas mandó a sus amigas a averiguar si yo tenía planes de reconquistarla.

— Demonios, ¿de verdad?

— ¡De verdad! Creían que era mi obligación o algo parecido, como si fuera un pecado haberla lastimado y esperaran mi penitencia de una semana entera-ttebayo.

— Eres muy dramático, Naruto.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por una risa floja. Cuando terminó, Naruto le dio otro trago a la botella y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Sasuke observó la acción, pero era evidente que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

— Entrar a otra preparatoria fue difícil, ¿sabes? Pensé que nadie me reconocería, pero estaba equivocado — Pasó una mano por su cabello, llevando los mechones hacia atrás. Naruto, distraído por el movimiento, casi dejaba pasar las siguientes palabras —. A veces parecía peor que seguir viviendo con mi padre. Eran sus palabras en la voz de muchas personas, o su mirada, o sus ganas de decirme que era un fracaso. Siempre dieron por hecho que ya no jugaba por mi falta de habilidades.

El enojo repentino en su voz desconcertó a Naruto, pero no era algo que no supiera manejar. Sasuke siempre se enojaba en sus entrenamientos, principalmente por la falta de atención del rubio. En ese tiempo había sido fácil provocarlo más e ignorarlo después. Ahora sabía que había maneras de ayudarlo.

— Eran adolescentes estúpidos. ¿No recuerdas lo que yo decía? Cuando te fuiste, varios pensaron lo mismo que esos, pero yo les dije que cerraran la boca y se metieran en sus propios asuntos-ttebayo.

Sasuke le miró incrédulo, pero al cabo de unos segundos soltó una risa.

— Parece que hay muchos Narutos en el mundo.

— Sí, parece que… ¡Oye!

— ¿Cómo los combates? Parecen una plaga.

— ¡Te estás pasando, teme! ¡Y yo que te defendía-ttebayo!

— Ya, ya, lo siento. Gracias por ello, de verdad. — Sasuke le quitó la botella y dio otro sorbo. A Naruto le atravesó el pensamiento del "beso indirecto", pero no alcanzó a procesarlo. Ya fuera por el alcohol, ya fuera porque los ojos del azabache eran extrañamente cautivadores en la oscuridad —. ¿Cómo la llevaste después de eso? Ya sabes, lo de esa chica.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— Me trataron de insensible por una temporada, hasta que ella consiguió chico nuevo y decidió dejarme en paz. Luego todo fue más fácil.

— ¿Nunca intentaste hablar con ella de nuevo?

Los dedos del rubio se crisparon, recordando la conversación de unas horas atrás.

— No — Murmuró.

Si Sasuke percibió la congoja en su respuesta, no se lo hizo saber. Se limitó a pasarle de nuevo la botella e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados. Naruto dio un par de tragos y luego imitó su postura. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, pero no se sentía mareado o fuera de sí. Había algo reconfortante en el hecho de estar ahí con Sasuke, aunque estuvieran sentados en el incómodo suelo y comenzara a hacer frío.

— Tendrías tus motivos — Continuó el azabache, como si recién recordara que estaban teniendo una conversación —. Además, no parecía que su relación fuera en serio.

— ¿No crees que debí volver a buscarla para solucionar las cosas? — Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

— Si querías hacerlo, estaba bien, pero hay personas que simplemente no valen la pena… — Se interrumpió, la mirada perdida, y Naruto deseó casi con desesperación saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente —. Algunas necesitan más tiempo, como tú con Ino, por ejemplo.

El rubio suspiró, algo frustrado con la palabra "tiempo". ¿Cómo saber cuándo una persona necesita tiempo o atención? ¿Cómo saber que no estás arruinando las cosas? Resultaba doloroso pensar que tomó una sola decisión toda su vida y tal vez había perdido oportunidades con personas que valían la pena.

Pensó en Sasuke, pensó en ese último entrenamiento, y algo en su pecho fue pinchado cuando recordó que tendría que irse de su lado.

— Prométeme que me visitarás — Dijo de repente. Sasuke frunció el ceño, la botella a medio camino a sus labios.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

— ¿Por qué no querría?

— No lo sé, sólo… — Bajó la vista, expresión neutra —. Lo haré, iré a verte. De todas formas, no quiero volver a mi rutina de estar todo el día fuera de casa. No me gusta.

Confundido, Naruto le quitó la botella para beber.

— ¿Volver a tu rutina? ¿Acaso la rompiste?

Una risa ligera brotó de los labios de Sasuke. Negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca he tenido un horario de oficina que me haga llegar tan temprano y salir tan tarde, yo mismo me saturo de trabajo para tener que estar más tiempo fuera — No permitió que Naruto tomara. Le arrebató la botella y le dio un brusco sorbo —. Cuando murió Itachi, no sabía qué hacer. Consideré vender el departamento porque todo en él me recordaba a mi hermano, pero pensé en lo mucho que le había costado obtenerlo y no me pareció correcto.

Le regresó la botella, acto seguido cambió de posición y juntó sus rodillas para elevarlas. Reposó sus antebrazos en ellas, las manos flojas a unos centímetros del pantalón.

— Entonces me propuse a estar aquí el menor tiempo posible. Programaba citas fuera de horario, me quedaba hasta tarde con el papeleo, iba a algún bar para perder un par de horas…

Naruto no se perdía ningún gesto de Sasuke, buscando la verdad a través de estos. Y es que Sasuke podía ser estoico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por lo mismo las expresiones que hacía eran mucho más reveladoras. Por eso el rubio supo que su amigo parecía debatirse consigo mismo, aunque no entendía bien por qué.

— Luego llegaste — Naruto sintió un vuelco en el pecho —. Al principio intenté continuar mi rutina, pero luego me di cuenta de que estar contigo era agradable. Pensé que venías sólo como un inquilino, luego vi que no, que venías como un amigo. Y te lo agradezco.

Un calor súbito escaló por las mejillas del rubio, que tuvo la sensatez de apartar la mirada. Le sorprendió que Sasuke hubiera sido consciente de esos cambios cuando ni él mismo los notó en su momento. Ambos habían empezado con el distanciamiento, hasta volverlo insoportable. Porque entre ellos era imposible; entre ellos no podía haber barreras.

— Así que claro que iré a verte — Continuó Sasuke —. Me aseguraré de sorprenderte un par de veces al mes. Igual si quieres ayuda con la mudanza, no dudes en decirme.

Había sinceridad en sus palabras, y Naruto agradeció con un asentimiento. Luego se empinó la botella, porque lo necesitaba, y porque a momentos las palabras de Sasuke sonaban demasiado cálidas y reconfortantes, demasiado correctas para lo que debían ser en realidad.

Si tanto le había afectado su llegada, ¿por qué no quería que se quedara?

— Yo también la tuve difícil cuando te fuiste, ¿sabes? — Comentó —. Ya no tenía a mi gran rival y la escuela se volvió aburrida. Incluso alguna vez intenté preguntarle a tu padre qué había sido de ti, pero me asustaba-ttebayo.

— No todos tienen el coraje suficiente para aguantar a mi padre — Respondió el azabache con media sonrisa —. Ni mi madre pudo, así que no te culpo.

— ¡Hey! Yo tengo suficiente estómago, ¿pero qué si me equivocaba? ¡¿Qué tal si me mandaba matar-ttebayo?!

— Miedoso, y claro que mi padre no haría eso.

— ¡Llegué a considerarlo!

Sasuke soltó una risita burlona, mientras apartaba nuevamente algunos mechones de su rostro.

— Si estamos hablando de miedos ridículos, yo tuve miedo a la oscuridad hasta los nueve años.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— La tubería hacía ruidos extraños, y siempre pensé que eran monstruos que sólo aparecían cuando las luces se apagaban.

— Hehe, Sasuke-chan era todo un miedosito.

— Vas a decirme que nunca tuviste miedos ridículos.

— Eh… Bueno sí. Me daban miedo las niñas, los autos rojos y las bailarinas de ballet.

— ¡¿Qué dem…?!

— ¡Tuve una infancia difícil-ttebayo!

— Ese es otro nivel.

— ¡Cada uno de ellos tenía perfecto sentido!

— Si tu explicación tiene el mismo sentido que el que seas buen cocinero cuando nunca probaste la buena cocina, no puedo creerte.

— Ah, teme arrogante.

— Vamos, nos acabo de ahorrar media hora de charla sin sentido.

— ¡Pero si llevamos media hora de charla sin sentido!

Sasuke abrió los ojos con desconcierto, como si no entendiera ni dónde estaba sentado, y luego bufó antes de reír amenamente.

— Tienes toda la razón.

Naruto iba a replicar, pero la risa del otro era tan alegre y relajada que no pudo sino quedarse observando. La piel de Sasuke se iluminaba con la luz de la ventana y sus labios estaban entreabiertos y húmedos, de las ya varias veces que había pasado su lengua por ellos para refrescarlos.

Nuevamente se vio presa de esa necesidad asfixiante, de querer cerrar la distancia y sostenerlo en sus brazos. De tocarlo, de dejarle sentir, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque la risa de Sasuke terminó y su expresión cambió a una con un matiz de tristeza. Naruto no entendía.

— A veces me arrepiento — Murmuró.

— ¿De qué?

Sus miradas conectaron. La última barrera fue parcialmente derribada.

— De no haberte pedido que regresaras aquella vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	8. Distancia

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 **DISTANCIA**

 **XXI.**

Naruto no dijo nada, pero Sasuke tampoco lo esperaba.

El rubio se limitó a dar otro trago y a recargarse un poco más en el sillón, más cerca de él que antes pero sin dirigirle la mirada. Sasuke pudo oler su colonia mezclada con el aroma a calle que se impregnaba en su ropa, la calidez del otro apegándose a su cuerpo.

Suspiró, agradecido de que al menos Naruto no se hubiera echado a correr a su habitación y le hiciera arrepentirse por completo de haber abierto la boca. Todavía no estaba seguro de si había sido lo correcto decirlo.

Sentía que era algo que había callado por meses, aunque la frase hubiera brotado de sus labios sin ningún tipo de reflexión anterior. Naruto se iba, de nuevo, y si no lo decía en ese momento, no podría hacerlo nunca.

Posó su mirada en la ventana, contemplando las pocas nubes que manchaban el azul nocturno del cielo. Suspiró de nuevo, y como si no lo hubiera hecho por años, sus memorias lo arrastraron a ese momento de nuevo, tan vívido como si todavía pudiera tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos.

Era un entrenamiento como cualquiera, con la excepción de que ambos estaban nerviosos. Naruto estaba más torpe que de costumbre y Sasuke procuraba no moverse mucho como su insatisfecha ansiedad se lo pedía. Naruto se había presentado a Jiraiya dos días atrás, el viernes, y esperaban el veredicto que llegaría esa misma tarde a Sasuke por mensaje de texto.

El azabache estaba desconcertado. Jiraiya nunca había aplazado un veredicto con ninguno de sus jugadores. No entendía por qué de repente decidió ser tan enigmático con Naruto. El rubio no estaba mejor que él. Daba vueltas en el campo pretextando que era para mantener la forma, aunque ambos sabían que era sólo una forma de calmar su ansiedad.

Sasuke de verdad se empezó a sentir mal cuando ya eran las seis y el mensaje no llegaba. Naruto se rindió de intentar calmar sus nervios y se sentó junto a él en las gradas. Balanceaba el bate en sus piernas y veía hacia el campo con expresión de congoja.

— Si no llega, ¿quiere decir que no soy bueno?

— Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces?

Sasuke miró la pantalla de nuevo. Había dentro de él mucha incertidumbre, pero no era debido a que pensara que Naruto era mal jugador. Tenía lo que se necesitaba, estaba seguro. Podía poner las manos al fuego por ello.

Si Jiraiya no lo sabía ver, era muy su problema. Entrenaría con Naruto hasta el cansancio, los meses que fueran necesarios, y cuando se presentara para ser miembro del equipo no dudaría en elegirlo. Si el entrenador protestaba, Sasuke se encargaría de decirle en dónde guardarse su protesta. Simplemente, Naruto era excelente.

Y no soportaba verle esa expresión de derrota. El rubio había confiado en él y ahora parecía plantearse si fue una buena opción. Sasuke sentía que había jugado con su confianza. ¿Era así cómo se sentían todos los que entrenaban a alguien en privado? ¿Prometiendo volverlos estrellas para al final aplastar sus sueños y buscar otro candidato? Sasuke no quería aplastar los sueños de Naruto, él quería verlo crecer.

— Simplemente no lo eres.

— Bueno, pues parece que Jiraiya no piensa lo mismo-ttebayo — Naruto dejó caer el bate y no se contuvo de patearlo lejos. Sasuke no tenía la fuerza para reñirlo.

— No importa, seguiremos entrenando.

Naruto explotó.

— ¡No te engañes, teme! ¡Si Jiraiya lo dice es porque es obvio que no sirvo para esto!

— ¡Jiraiya no ha dicho nada, usuratonkachi!

— ¡Pues parece que eso es pista suficiente!

— No entrené a un cobarde que se eche para atrás en cuanto las cosas se pongan difíciles.

— ¡No estás entendiendo nada, teme!

— ¡Tú tienes que entender que…!

Entonces el celular vibró y casi lo lanzó por el susto.

Naruto intentó arrebatárselo, pero el azabache lo apartó de su alcance. El rubio no se rindió. Luego de un breve encuentro de jalones y golpes suaves, Sasuke recuperó el aparato y leyó el mensaje.

" _Confieso que tardé en enviarte el mensaje por pura maldad, una disculpa de antemano._

 _El trabajo que has hecho con este chico, Naruto, es excelente. Con él te has probado a ti mismo y has formado a un gran jugador. Estoy orgulloso, de ti y de él. Está aprobado para presentarse a las pruebas el próximo año. Éxito a los dos"_

— ¡Dime qué dice! ¡Dime qué dice! — Naruto intentó arrebatarle el teléfono de nuevo y esta vez Sasuke lo dejó. El rubio leyó el mensaje y conforme avanzaba, sus ojos se abrieron más y más —. ¿Es real?

— Claro que sí, tonto — Sasuke se sentía tan aliviado que se le escapó una pequeña risa. Naruto debió interpretar eso como que no había nada ya de que preocuparse, y entonces la sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada que llenó el campo.

— ¡Voy a jugar! ¡Voy a jugar! ¡¿Me estás viendo, papá?! ¡Apuesto a que incluso en el cielo se te cayeron los calzones-ttebayo!

— ¡Naruto! — Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente alegre como para pasar por alto cualquier estupidez que dijera el otro, sobre todo cuando Naruto salió de las gradas y echó a correr al campo, mientras gritaba un montón de cosas sin sentido que el azabache tampoco se esforzó mucho en entender —. ¡Te escuchará toda la escuela!

— ¡Qué lo hagan! — Respondió el rubio a lo lejos. Siguió riendo y Sasuke ya no veía sentido a quedarse sentado en la grada. Bajó al campo y, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Sasuke no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que estaba girando en el aire. O algo parecido, ya que ambos tenían una complexión similar y Naruto no podía hacerlo volar como fue su primera intención. Había algo en el gesto que hizo que al azabache no le importara. Se sentía bien, muy bien, estar en brazos de Naruto.

— ¡Todo es gracias a ti, oh teme tremendamente molesto y con cara de limón agrio!

— No agradezcas, dobe insoportable.

— ¡Hey! No la regreses-ttebayo!

Sasuke iba a responder, pero la risa le ganó. Giraba lentamente y el rubio no dejaba de reír y decir incoherencias. Se sentía más alegre y aliviado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando Naruto fijó su mirada en la suya, no tuvo la precaución de apartarla.

El sol se ocultaba y parte de sí se reflejaba en los ojos de Naruto. Estaban tan cerca que sentía el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y fue tanto, y fue tan repentino, que aún si hubiera querido que sus brazos no rodearan el cuello del otro y que su boca no tocara la contraria, no habría podido evitarlo.

Duró apenas un segundo, tal vez dos. Entonces Sasuke recobró el juicio y se apartó, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Naruto mientras este, pálido, lo bajaba de nuevo al suelo.

Se miraron fijamente por varios y eternos segundos. Sasuke se dio cuenta, con horror, que la expresión de Naruto había cambiado a una inquieta, y que sus ojos se habían apagado y ya no eran cálidos, ni brillantes.

Lucía molesto, tal vez hasta ofendido. Sasuke quiso decir algo que de alguna manera reparara lo que acababa de hacer, pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca, tal vez para siempre.

No tenía tiempo para cuestionar por qué lo había hecho, pero su cabeza no le pidió permiso. A él no le podían gustar los hombres; entonces ¿por qué había besado a uno? Las dudas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, mareándolo. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Qué pensaría Itachi? Sasuke no se sentía mal, pero eso no significaba que aquello fuera correcto, ¿o sí? Pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un movimiento.

Era Naruto, que había dado un paso atrás.

— Eh... Debo irme — Su voz estaba cargada de inseguridad y se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo y continuó su marcha en reversa, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista.

Como si temiera que fuera a hacerle algo.

Esa conclusión fue tan dolorosa que Sasuke tuvo que obligarse a no salir corriendo. Las manos le temblaban dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

No podía culparlo, había hecho algo imprudente. No tenía idea de si Naruto estaba bien con esa idea o si pensaba que estaba loco. ¿No se sentía él mismo completamente descolocado? ¿Irreconocible?

Pero la duda que realmente lo asaltaba tenía que ver con la distancia cada vez mayor entre ellos. ¿Naruto se iría sin más? ¿No pediría una explicación? ¿Ya no eran amigos? Entonces ¿todo lo que habían vivido juntos en los entrenamientos se desvanecería por su desliz? Quería que la expresión del rubio le respondiera que no, pero nada en ella mostraba el mínimo reconocimiento, alguna pizca de interés de que lo que había entre ellos no se desmoronara.

Entonces Naruto terminó de alejarse y le dio la espalda para continuar con su camino. Avanzaba a paso veloz, esperando poner más distancia entre ellos lo antes posible. Poco le faltaba para correr, y algo en el pecho de Sasuke se contrajo dolorosamente al pensar que el rubio estaba huyendo de él.

De un rarito, de un posible enfermo mental.

Necesitaba explicarse.

" _¡Espera! ¡Regresa por favor!"_. Lo pensó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus palabras no salieron. Sus labios parecían sellados y sus dientes se apretaban entre ellos al punto que empezaban a dolerle. _"Regresa…"_.

Pero Naruto ya estaba muy lejos.

Los últimos rayos de sol se escondían detrás de las gradas cuando consiguió moverse de nuevo, cuando ya no podía hacer nada. El rubio había desaparecido hacía mucho y Sasuke sentía que se había llevado algo suyo con él, algo que no podía describir. Alzó la vista al cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos, y una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le dijo que tenía que disculparse y resolver el malentendido.

" _Lo buscaré mañana"_ , pensó, _"Me disculparé por lo ocurrido, y no volverá a pasar"_

Cabizbajo, cruzó el campo en dirección a donde sabía que Itachi lo esperaba.

A medio camino, le llegó un mensaje. Su padre le informaba que no asistiría a la escuela al día siguiente para resolver aspectos relacionados con la estrategia de su equipo. Su padre estaba muy exigente últimamente y parecía importarle poco la vida académica de su hijo. Sasuke suspiró, diciéndose que podría con ello, y que tal vez esa distancia le hacía bien para despejar un poco su cabeza de todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Tal vez aplacaba un poco la sensación asfixiante en su pecho.

" _Ya tendré tiempo"_ , se dijo.

Un tiempo que nunca llegó.

Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento con otro trago de whisky, de la botella que había quedado abandonada en el espacio entre los dos. Clavó la vista en el techo, de vuelta en el presente, y la misma sensación punzante de años antes apareció, como un tenue recordatorio de sus errores.

De verdad que lo había intentado, incluso planeó su discurso de disculpa una y otra vez; pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo evitaba, sus esfuerzos menguaron. Tal vez necesitara tiempo, espacio, o que él no volviera a acercarse nunca. Luego su vida se convirtió en un caos y cuando supo que partía, pensó que tal vez Naruto estaría mejor así.

Tal vez no necesitaba una explicación de lo ocurrido, pero entonces, no entendía por qué motivo el rubio había vuelto a su vida de esa forma. Porque no podía evitar pensar que alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo había arrastrado de regreso a él, como si supiera de su asunto pendiente.

Tal vez no era tal, quizás sólo estaba siendo imbécil. Naruto estaba feliz por marcharse y eso debía ser suficiente explicación para él. Probablemente no había forma de enmendar lo ocurrido y él sólo buscaba pretextos para hablar, para decir lo que no debía para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Tal vez, ni siquiera había algo que enmendar. Tal vez era un recuerdo tan poco importante en la vida del rubio que puede que ni entendiera de lo que estaba hablando en un primer momento. Eso significaba que se había hecho ideas erróneas, incluso ilusiones, porque las cosas habían marchado tan bien y su amistad parecía sólida… Parecía. Y él lo había creído por completo.

Era patético.

— Iré a dormir — Murmuró Naruto de repente. Parecía que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido a su lado, su rostro casi recargado en uno de sus hombros. Se levantó tambaleante y luego de estirar brazos y piernas, volvió la vista hacia él.

Quería decir algo, o eso supuso Sasuke. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su expresión tormentosa dejaba ver la duda y la inquietud. Tal vez un miedo de años, quizás provocado por él.

Al final, Naruto se dio la vuelta sin otra palabra y Sasuke cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando que la bruma lo arrastrara pronto.

Había sido un estúpido al creer que no pasaría nada si se permitía volver a hablar con el rubio y conocerlo mejor que antes, recuperar un vínculo.

Porque dolía, mucho. Y tal como ocurrió cuando eran jóvenes, tenía que dejarlo marchar de nuevo.

Lejos, muy lejos de él.

 **XXII.**

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de irrealidad.

Se sentía desganado, como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto. La cabeza le pesaba y el frío se colaba dentro de su cuerpo como si no existieran las sábanas que lo cubrían. Era además un día nublado, a juzgar por la escasa luz que entraba en la ventana, y que fuera fin de semana sólo lo empeoraba todo.

Le había dicho a Ino que iría a ver el departamento y le ayudaría a sacar las pocas cosas de ella que quedaban dentro. Lo acordaron al terminar la reunión en el café y por ello, aunque no tuviera deseo alguno de salir de la cama, tendría que ir y convencerla de que todo marchaba bien.

No era una mentira como tal. Ni él mismo, hasta cierto punto, entendía lo que estaba mal.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a las palabras de Sasuke la noche anterior. Sonaban sinceras, no fruto del calor del momento ni influenciadas por el alcohol. Se dio cuenta de que había esperado escucharlas por mucho tiempo, su yo de dieciséis intentando entender lo que había pasado entre los dos sin volverse loco. Eran jóvenes, estúpidos, y el rubio nunca había pensado en él como "homosexual".

Sólo que no lo era, y le tomó años enterarse. Nadie le dijo jamás que eso estaba mal, pero al crecer aprendió de aceptación, de sexualidad, y de otros conceptos tan abstractos y confusos que, sin embargo, le hicieron entender por qué no estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba "bien" amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Era una contradicción cotidiana, que encontraba en todos los espacios, entre todas las personas. A veces, todavía, no sabía qué creer.

El humano es un ser complejo que produce discursos elaborados mientras destruye otros. En medio de esa batalla, dos chicos de dieciséis no tenían oportunidad. Tuvieron que pasar años para que Naruto aceptara esa parte de sí, y suponía que Sasuke también había enfrentado lo suyo.

Tal vez sus palabras habían sido por ello, porque Sasuke sentía eso como una especie de conclusión entre ambos antes de que sus caminos volvieran a separarse.

Como si supiera que se iría para siempre.

La alarma sonó, marcando diez minutos de retraso. Cuando iba a apagarla, algo viscoso y caliente se posó en su mano, y de repente Patitas estaba sobre él y le lamía el rostro con vehemencia.

— ¡Hey! ¡Basta…! — Naruto no pudo evitar reír, y eso pareció animar al perro para continuar —. ¡Es en serio-ttebayo! — Lo apartó como pudo con sus brazos y Patitas desistió, luego bajó de la cama para colocarse al lado de las sandalias del rubio, a espera de que se levantara.

Naruto se incorporó y ya tenía una sandalia puesta cuando se percató del silencio que había en la casa. Estaba muy dormido antes como para darse cuenta, pero ahora que lo hacía lo sentía inquietante, una presión en sus oídos que sólo aminoraba por los jadeos de Patitas y sus pasitos rumbo a la puerta.

Se puso en pie y salió rumbo a la estancia. Patitas lo esperaba al lado de su plato vacío, con la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro y sus ojitos sobre Naruto en una clara petición de alimento. Distinguió a Lucy, recostada en el sillón del lado de la ventana, y como si no hubiera sido confirmación suficiente, buscó las llaves de su compañero en el mueble de la entrada con la mirada. No las encontró.

Sasuke se había ido temprano, a la misma hora que lo hacía cuando Naruto recién llegó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	9. Sin miedo a nada

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 **SIN MIEDO A NADA**

 **XXIII.**

— ¡Esa es la última caja, Naruto! — Gritó Ino desde la escalera. Naruto tomó la única que quedaba en medio de la sala y bajó con cuidado los escalones que le separaban del rellano del primer piso, donde ella le esperaba —. Déjame guiarte, está muy alta. Son los juegos de trastos que me dio mi madre y tengo miedo de que se arruinen.

— No recordaba que estas escaleras fueran tan angostas-ttebayo. ¿Cómo cupe aquí cuatro años?

— Créeme, yo también me lo pregunté cuando te vi pasar por esa puerta hace dos horas — Respondió Ino divertida. Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y avanzaron unos pocos metros hasta donde estaba el auto de la rubia. La mayoría de sus cosas ya se habían ido en su mudanza anterior y sólo restaban unos cuantos trastos y libros viejos. Pasaron buen rato seleccionando aquellos que valía la pena conservar y otros que irían a parar a una librería de segunda mano —. Bueno, ya está.

Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de cerrar la cajuela y caminar de vuelta al edificio. Ya de vuelta en la salita, recuperó su botella de agua de una repisa y bebió con avidez. Naruto la siguió todo el tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres llevarte el lava-vajillas? Nunca aprendí a usarlo-ttebayo

— Deberías, ayuda bastante cuando tienes prisa — Respondió Ino con una sonrisa —. Además, ya tengo uno. Fue un regalo de mi tía de hace unos meses.

— Creí que te odiaba.

— Oh, lo hace, pero odia más estar peleada con mi madre — Ino guiñó un ojo y cerró la botella. Lo que restaba era acomodar algunas cosas en su sitio original y limpiar el polvo y las manchas que la mudanza había dejado. Ella se negó a irse antes de ayudar con eso, ya que Naruto se había molestado en acudir al departamento para ayudarla —. Ahora intenta hacer las paces con regalos caros. Dejaré que se entere por su cuenta que así no se resuelven las cosas.

— He, sigues siendo malvada-ttebayo.

— No creo que eso se me quite nunca.

Los dos rieron flojamente, luego de lo cual se pusieron a trabajar. La tarde avanzó con música tranquila de fondo y el lugar luciendo más departamento de nuevo en vez de galería. Había muchos huecos, sí, y lucía vacío, pero Naruto esperaba poder llenarlo pronto con sus cosas y tal vez hasta rentar uno de los cuartos para tener algo de dinero extra.

El pensamiento le provocó una mueca amarga. Era difícil centrar su cabeza en una sola cosa cuando había tantas otras que le pesaban y lo arrastraban. Ino percibió su inquietud cuando volvió de tirar una bolsa de basura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se acercó y tocó su cara con ambas manos —. Te noto pálido. ¿Desayunaste?

— Eh, sí — Pensó en su desayuno frío, una nota algo seca de Sasuke diciendo que le habían requerido temprano en su empresa y debía acudir —. No tengo nada, sólo pensaba.

— Ningún pensamiento que te provoque esa cara puede ser bueno — Se cruzó de brazos frente a él, su ceño fruncido —. ¿Ya no te gusta el departamento? ¿O es sobre Sasuke? Porque si te hizo algo te aseguro que se enterará de quién soy.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Q-qué! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! — Naruto tardó en ordenar sus palabras, y su compañera se dio cuenta —. ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

— Oh, lo siento, supuse que podría ser porque ayer no dejabas de hablar de él — Una mueca divertida se abrió paso en sus facciones y Naruto se sintió enrojecer —. Creo que es un pensamiento obvio dado que viven juntos, ¿no lo crees?

La sorpresa de verse descubierto se vio rápidamente opacada por sus pensamientos. No le veía sentido ponerlo en palabras, pero Ino quería respuestas y él no tenía razón para desconfiar de ella.

— ¿Tal vez? No lo sé. Creo que sólo me siento triste porque tendré que mudarme de nuevo-ttebayo. Empezaba a ponerme cómodo, ¿sabes?

— Puedo imaginarlo — Su expresión aún era pícara, pero sus labios se fruncieron con preocupación. Naruto deseó tener algo con qué evitar la conversación, pero justo habían terminado las tareas del departamento y sólo quedaba que Ino se fuera. Se sintió atrapado —. Sin embargo, no creo que estés preocupado por eso.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes tú saberlo?!

— Porque te conozco, Naruto — Lo señaló con su dedo índice, mismo que pegó a su pecho —. Conozco tus muecas tristes y tus caras de limón agrio cuando tienes que hacer algo que no te gusta.

— ¡Oye!

— Pero la última vez que te vi una cara como esta, fue en la última pelea de la que logramos reconciliarnos — El índice bajó, y sus manos se posaron en su cintura —. ¿Peleaste con Sasuke? ¿Te dijo algo indebido o le dijiste algo malo?

— No se trata de eso.

— Está bien si no quieres contarme, pero considera que Sasuke puede ser algo hosco a veces.

— ¡¿Por qué presupones que esto se trata de él?! ¡¿Acaso te dijo algo?! ¡¿Hablas con Sakura sobre nosotros?! — La inquietud de Naruto corría a través de sus palabras, incapaz de bajar la voz; y ya fuera por la expresión de Ino o porque su propio cuestionamiento le hizo sentido, el rubio terminó de atar cabos en su mente —. ¡Sí lo hacen! ¡Ustedes de verdad lo hacen!

— Nunca ha sido con mala intención — Respondió ella en un murmullo. Había desviado la vista y se veía dudosa, como si la conversación se hubiera movido a un lugar que no podía controlar —. Son nuestros amigos, nos preocupamos por ustedes.

— ¿De qué tendrían que preocuparse? — Preguntó Naruto, ya con cierta hostilidad en la voz. Ino puso los ojos en blanco —. Somos adultos, creo que podemos por nuestra cuenta.

— No quiero sonar grosera, pero una de nuestras razones para separarnos fue precisamente que no tomaras las cosas como un adulto, Naruto — Antes de que el rubio pudiera alzar la voz, Ino alzó las manos a los lados de su cabeza, como si no estuviera dispuesta a seguir tocando el tema —. Ustedes se llevaron de forma muy extraña en la escuela. Ni Sakura ni yo sabíamos qué pensar cuando me dijo que aceptaste vivir con él.

Naruto se quedó en silencio un momento, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de Ino. Era cierto que tenía necesidad de encontrar un departamento pronto y que la posibilidad con Sasuke fue demasiado oportuna. Sin embargo, si él de verdad no hubiera querido volver a ver al azabache, fácilmente pudo haber encontrado otras opciones. Algo desde ese momento ya lo detenía de alejarse, pero interrumpió sus pensamientos porque no quería, _no podía_ , saberlo.

— Necesitaba departamento, lo sabes — Respondió con molestia —. Y Sasuke es un buen compañero, no tiene nada que ver con cómo me sienta.

— Llegaste enojado porque te dejó el desayuno frío, ¿de verdad quieres que te crea?

— Somos compañeros de departamento, puedo enojarme por eso si quiero — Naruto se cruzó de brazos casi sin darse cuenta. El enojo, la tristeza, y todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que había guardado desde la noche anterior, luchaban por responder a las provocaciones de Ino —. Él no es perfecto, ni intachable, como pareces creer desde que hablaste con él ayer-ttebayo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Que hablas de él como si no pudiera equivocarse-ttebayo! ¡Lo hiciste desde el bachillerato! — Naruto comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la estancia —. ¡Todos hablaban de lo genial que es! ¡Que es inteligente, atractivo, y un montón de cosas más! ¡Y nadie dice que se equivoca y que los amigos no dejan tu desayuno frío en la mesa, o tiran tu postre a la basura por creer que está pasado…! ¡O…! O…

— No te besan sin dar explicaciones.

— ¡Sobre todo no te…!

Calló, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien. Observó a Ino con los ojos como platos y, cuando ella no dijo nada más, el frío lo recorrió completamente y de pronto la estancia estaba a grados bajo cero. Resistió el impulso de temblar y salir corriendo, de zarandear a Ino y preguntarle cómo demonios…

Y la duda sincera de Naruto se respondió por sí sola: la insinuación de Sakura cuando le habló de Sasuke, la preocupación de Ino y que estuviera enterada de él a pesar de que el rubio sólo se lo había mencionado la tarde anterior.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que incrementó su tamaño cuando Ino posó una mano en su hombro con intención de tranquilizarlo.

Sintió ganas de alejarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo saben?

Ino suspiró y colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

— Sakura volvió a encontrarse con Sasuke hace cerca de tres años. Hace dos, le contó sobre lo ocurrido, pero no dijo con quién había sido — Lo miró a los ojos —. Recordó lo mucho que te enojaba hablar de Sasuke en ese entonces y que después habían entrenado mucho juntos. Y cuando se fue, actuaste como si nunca hubiera existido. Sólo tuvimos que atar cabos. No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes.

Naruto se alejó de ella, un sentimiento entre traición y vergüenza que le hizo sentir que sus manos le quemaban el cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Tú nunca nos lo contaste; debías tener tus razones — Ino lo dejó estar y cruzó los brazos, sin separar su mirada de la de él —. Aclaro que Sakura nunca tuvo la intención de juntarlos por la fuerza. No esperó que ninguno aceptara vivir con el otro, en primer lugar. Le sorprendió, pero también supuso que ustedes mismos lograrían reconciliarse, incluso nueve años después.

— No hay nada de lo que debamos reconciliarnos — Respondió con voz lúgubre —. Fue un error y los dos lo sabemos.

— ¿De verdad crees lo que estás diciendo?

— No hay que ser genio para saberlo-ttebayo.

— ¿Siquiera se lo has preguntado?

— Como dije, no necesito ser…

— Estás huyendo de nuevo, Naruto.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, y su corazón se encogió. Se sentía desnudo, vulnerable; se había protegido tanto de la verdad que ni siquiera pudo verla venir en las palabras de Ino.

Y lo hacía, claro que lo hacía. Porque los años después del suceso sólo le habían dejado en claro que Sasuke era una de esas personas que llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser, que lo llenarían. Los meses viviendo juntos no hicieron sino confirmarle que había mucho de Sasuke que le fascinaba, que le atraía como pocas cosas. Que él era una de esas personas que podía destruirlo.

Naruto siempre quiso volver sobre sus pasos aquella vez; preguntarle lo que había pasado, saber las razones de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y como esa ocasión había muchas en su vida, aunque nunca estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Y sí, podía intentarlo, regresar sobre sus pasos, pero estaba seguro de que algo se haría añicos dentro de él si, al volver, el campo estaba vacío.

Dejó que el silencio entre ellos se extendiera, cada vez más pesado. Ino frotó sus manos contra su pecho y no dejaba de mirarlo, esperando una respuesta que Naruto no tenía.

Había luchado tanto tiempo consigo mismo y ahora, su negación estaba a un golpe de caer. Pero ese enemigo era conocido, familiar, y no sabía lo que vendría a continuación y si podría con ello. Si admitía que había algo inconcluso, que tendría que quedarse y enfrentarlo, no estaba seguro de poder.

— No hay nada de qué huir — Murmuró al cabo de un rato —. Sasuke ya hizo su vida y yo no estoy en ella. Anoche lo dejó muy claro.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Ino se alejó de él, aun cuando Naruto pensó que le pediría explicaciones sobre su última frase. Tomó su chaqueta y recogió su bolso; se encaminó a la puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia e incredulidad.

— Cuando termines de mentirte a ti mismo, deberías ponerte a pensar si de verdad quieres mudarte, o sólo buscas protegerte de algo que no está ahí — Tomó sus llaves y su botella de agua, luego se quedó parada en la entrada sin dejar de mirarlo —. También podrías enterarte de que Sasuke es una persona, y que puede tener tanto miedo como el que tú sufres ahora. Tal vez más.

Como si se hubiera arrepentido de ser tan dura, su expresión decantó en una más suave y preocupada. Naruto no entendía qué quería que hiciera, o a donde quería llegar. La posibilidad de que Sasuke se sintiera como él le sonó irreal, demasiado fantasiosa, pero entonces el rostro del azabache la noche anterior cobró sentido, esa mueca indescifrable que tenía cuando le dijo que se arrepentía.

Había sido miedo, pero estaba tan centrado en sí mismo que lo dejó pasar.

— Es cierto que no puedo asegurarte que él se siente de esa manera, o que hay cosas de las que necesitan hablar — Ino le sonrió con suavidad al posar su mano en el pomo de la puerta —. Pero puedo ver que tú necesitas respuestas, y que estás a punto de irte de nuevo sin buscarlas. ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estás dispuesto a perder a Sasuke también?

Algo dentro de sí se rompió con la última pregunta. Nuevamente, ponerlo en palabras era mucho más doloroso y no supo cómo reaccionar. Ino se acercó a acariciar una de sus mejillas y dejar un beso en la otra antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

— Cuídate, y bienvenido a casa.

Naruto se quedó en su lugar, quieto como una estatua, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, del motor encender y del auto de Ino que se alejó por la calle hasta perderse en la avenida cercana.

Entonces se hundió en el silencio del departamento, perdido en sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de qué hacer a continuación porque, una vez aceptados, sus sentimientos parecían un mar furioso que rugía sin cesar en su interior. Incontenible, demandante. Había fingido tantas veces no buscar el calor de Sasuke, sus charlas, su presencia, que hacerlo ahora parecía fuera de lugar, parte de un universo distinto en el que él mismo no figuraba.

Quería verlo y disculparse, explicarle por qué no dijo nada la noche anterior, por qué no volvió nueve años antes al campo. Quería que supiera su miedo, su inseguridad. Quería y podía hacerlo, sobre todo, porque sabía que lo entendería, porque Sasuke sabía entenderlo como nadie más podía, como a veces ni él lo conseguía.

No quería. En definitiva, no quería perder a Sasuke.

Apretó los puños. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y le hicieron notar que su visión estaba nublada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

Entonces su mirada se centró en el departamento, en la historia que se contaba sola y que él podía ver a la perfección. Cajas vacías, paredes desnudas. Sus viejos muebles estaban intactos e incluso había un par nuevos que Ino decidió dejar. Tal vez podía pintar la estancia de un color distinto a ese feo café opaco, acomodar sus CD's donde pertenecían y poner una mesita pequeña en el centro de la sala.

Invitaría a sus amigos al "estreno" de su vivienda, compraría cerveza para todos. Cada uno alabaría su departamento de forma distinta y él lo agradecería por ser fruto de su trabajo. Preguntarían sobre su vida, el cómo había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo con un compañero como el azabache. Entonces Naruto sonreiría, diría alguna tontería, y pasaría el resto de la tarde pensando en él mismo como un extraño, en un lugar al que no pertenecía.

Un lugar que no era el departamento de Sasuke.

Porque no habría un Patitas con el que jugar, ni una gata traviesa a la que acariciar mientras veía televisión. No habría fines de semana de música y compras acompañadas, ni un desayuno caliente o una cena deliciosa. No más paseos nocturnos, no más música de orquesta. No habría un estudio lleno de libros y trofeos de béisbol, una silla reclinable y unas manos firmes sosteniendo una pluma de tinta.

No habría miradas inteligentes, ni anécdotas de la infancia; ni roces casuales ni risas discretas. Todo eso se iría porque sencillamente, Sasuke no estaría con él.

Porque Naruto se iría y Sasuke no le pediría que volviera. Abandonaría el campo y éste dejaría de existir. Los años los separarían, los volverían personas diferentes y habría más vivencias, pero nunca llegarían a ser contadas.

Naruto quería escucharlas. Naruto, de verdad, deseaba ser parte de ello.

Internamente, temblaba, pero tenía más miedo de ese futuro que de hablar con Sasuke y perderlo. Estaba harto de huir y tal vez era momento de que se detuviera, volviera la vista, y regresara sobre sus pasos. Que se dejara destruir si era necesario, pero con la certeza de que al menos era él quien había tomado esa decisión.

Naruto se sentía un suicida pero, a la vez, nunca había sido tan libre.

 **XXIV.**

Llegó antes, aunque había hecho un esfuerzo por retenerse en la oficina. Su jefe le había visto y pedido encarecidamente que dejara de ser tan obsesivo con el trabajo y fuera a descansar, que ya podría usar toda esa energía cuando empezara la semana laboral.

Había temido llegar y no encontrar las cosas de Naruto, que este estuviera tan desesperado por marcharse que sólo le hubiera dejado una nota, como él mismo lo hizo aquella mañana. Cuando vio el cuarto desordenado y los CD's repartidos de cualquier forma en una esquina, casi se puso a reír.

Sin embargo, se obligó a recordarse que no sería por mucho, y que debía prepararse. Hacía tiempo ya que el departamento dejó de tener la presencia de Itachi como una sombra permanente, pero sin Naruto, el lugar se le antojaba mucho más solo que antes. Tal vez era tiempo de buscar algo más chico, con un pequeño patio donde Patitas pudiera jugar el tiempo que estaría solo y donde Lucy tuviera la libertad de ir y regresar sin tener que usar las escaleras como ramas de árboles.

Suspiró. Volvería a lo de antes. Excepto, claro, por las visitas que le haría al rubio, que estaba seguro de que reducirían rápidamente con el pasar de los meses hasta que Naruto o él mismo encontraran pretextos para no volver a cruzar palabra. Así funciona el mundo, y así tenía que aprender a funcionar él. Y olvidaría, porque tenía que hacerlo, y con el tiempo, estaba seguro de que dejaría de doler.

Escuchó el timbre interior, algo que le desconcertó. Difícilmente alguien entraba al edificio sin que otro le abriera la puerta exterior y no esperaba nada ni a nadie. Se levantó de su escritorio, el libro que había fingido leer abandonado, y se acercó a la puerta para observar por la mirilla de quién se trataba.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero se apresuró a abrir.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no traes tus llav…?

No pudo terminar. Naruto, con expresión acongojada y labios fruncidos, se le echó encima en un torpe abrazo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Hizo un esfuerzo por sostenerlo, por no distraerse con su calor y su aroma, y la preocupación se disparó en él al darse cuenta de su estado.

— Naruto, ¿estás bien? — Intentó apartarlo para verle el rostro, pero Naruto se aferró más a su cuerpo y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Un estremecimiento recorrió toda su espina y cerró los ojos un momento. No entendía lo que pasaba —. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Necesitas que contacte a alguien?

— Sasuke, eres un imbécil por no pedirme que regresara.

El azabache se congeló y sus dedos se crisparon en la espalda del contrario. No era posible que estuviera refiriéndose a eso, ¿o sí? Tragó saliva, esforzándose en no temblar, a pesar de que su cuerpo sentía un estremecimiento profundo por las palabras del otro.

— Pero yo fui más imbécil porque nunca te busqué, porque no quise averiguar qué había pasado. Sólo huí, como un cobarde-ttebayo.

— N-naruto, no es…

— Tenía miedo — Murmuró contra su cuello —. Era un tonto, ¡un imbécil!, y tenía mucho miedo porque no entendía qué había pasado. Y cuando te fuiste sin decirme nada, pensé que me habías besado para burlarte de mí, o que sólo lo habías hecho por impulso y que tenías tantas ganas de olvidarlo como yo-ttebayo…

El corazón de Sasuke latía violentamente y su agarre a Naruto se hizo más fuerte. Se sentía de dieciséis de nuevo, con el miedo atorado en la garganta, con el rubio a unos pasos e incapaz de alcanzarlo, de decirle que lamentaba haber sido tan estúpido y haberse dejado llevar.

— Pero no querías olvidarlo, ¿verdad? Dímelo por favor — Sasuke no consiguió que ninguna frase coherente saliera de su boca. Una parte de sí, en realidad, todavía no procesaba lo que ocurría. Así que como pudo, negó con la cabeza, una de sus manos subiendo a la nuca del rubio para dejar en ella una suave caricia. Su garganta dolió por pronunciar una simple sílaba.

— No.

Naruto soltó una risa suave contra su cuello.

— Y yo tampoco lo hice, no podía, pero ya era muy tarde para buscarte-ttebayo.

Sasuke notó que el nudo comenzaba a deshacerse, que tanto su garganta como sus recuerdos dejaban de oponer resistencia y todo empezaba a marchar de nuevo. Naruto había concedido el voltear al pasado y ahora él también lo hacía. Y Naruto estaba en sus brazos, escondido en su cuello, y tal vez estaba soñando.

— Me convencí por años de que olvidarlo era lo mejor y que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, pero no fue así. ¿Y sabes? Descubrí poco después que era bisexual, y me dio tanta vergüenza que nadie lo supo hasta mucho después. ¡Me atreví a pensar que era tu culpa y lo siento, lo siento tanto, teme…!

Las manos de Naruto subieron por su espalda y una de ellas acarició su cabello. Sasuke se recargó en el marco de la puerta para tener un apoyo extra. Cerró los ojos con la sensación de esos dedos entre sus mechones, sin perderse una palabra.

— Nunca pude decirte que quería regresar y aclararlo todo-ttebayo. Que quería saber por qué lo habías hecho y qué habías visto en mí y… Quise, quise…

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto tembló. A lo lejos, se escucharon los ladrillos cayendo, quebrándose contra el suelo.

— Quise volver y besarte de nuevo. Quise volver a cargarte, abrazarte; porque te quería, te quería mucho, teme, sólo que tuve tanto miedo de admitirlo que ni yo mismo llegué a darme cuenta-ttebayo.

Sasuke sintió el calor de las lágrimas sobre su cuello, pero no le importó. Su cabeza iba a toda velocidad y sentía que en cualquier momento le reventaría el pecho. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esas palabras hasta que fueron dichas y algo dentro de sí se echó a volar, liberándolo de las ataduras que no sabía que tenía.

Tomó aire con dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar como el cuerpo que sostenía.

— Yo… No debí besarte de esa manera. Pensé… Pensé que te había dado asco, que creías que yo era un enfermo o algo parecido… — Tragó saliva. No reconocía su voz —. Me evitaste, y pensé que no querías volver a hablar del asunto. Por eso no intenté buscarte de nuevo, por eso no lo mencioné cuando llegaste…

— No… Nunca habría sentido asco de ti… — Naruto se sostuvo de su cuello —. Pero no entendía, no quise hacerlo. ¡Incluso ahora preferí mentirme que admitir que mis sentimientos no han cambiado! No quiero irme-ttebayo… Ese otro departamento no puede ser mi hogar porque tú no estás en él, Sasuke.

El azabache dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, sus manos aferradas a los hombros del contrario. Las palabras le hacían sentido poco a poco y se sintió enrojecer, las emociones empapando su piel sin control alguno.

Entonces Naruto se separó de su cuello y lo observó fijamente. Los orbes azules le quitaron el aliento. El rubio estaba igual o más rojo que él y la distancia entre sus rostros era tan pequeña, que Sasuke podía ver el resto de sus lágrimas en pequeñas gotitas adheridas a sus pestañas. Había miedo, pero mucha valentía también, la valentía del Naruto que conoció y que aceptó entrenar con él para perseguir su sueño. Una de sus manos se dirigió inconscientemente a la mejilla trigueña. Naruto cerró los ojos al contacto y algo dentro de Sasuke tembló.

— Pero quiero saber qué sientes ahora — Murmuró el rubio, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en su rostro —. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. No tienes que soportarme sólo porque te dije que estoy enamorado de ti-ttebayo.

Las palabras rebotaron en su cabeza como un eco y Sasuke bufó una risa. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero justo el azabache recuperó aplomo y acunó ambas mejillas. Delineó las marquitas con sus pulgares, con lo que descubrió que la piel de su rostro era más suave que la de su cuello, y completamente opuesta a sus manos toscas.

Lo miró por un momento, buscando las palabras en su mente.

— Cuando dijiste que te ibas, apenas pude soportarlo — Los ojos del rubio brillaron y Sasuke sonrió con suavidad —. No sabía qué haría, me sentía algo perdido. Pensé que si te decía que me arrepentía de no haberte dado una explicación hace años, me sentiría mejor al verte marchar, pero no fue así.

Dos segundos. Sasuke sintió que dejaba el alma en sus palabras.

— No quiero que te vayas, Naruto.

Fue el turno del rubio de reír y de aferrarse más a su cuello, como si sus palabras le hubieran dado la calma que necesitaba. Entonces, sus ojos bajaron a sus labios y volvieron a los suyos, y la situación no parecía muy diferente a la de nueve años atrás: uno sosteniendo al otro, la euforia envolviéndolos. Giraban, todo daba vueltas. Sasuke sonrió y Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Fue un primer toque nervioso, lleno de las ansias acumuladas de años. Naruto tenía labios cálidos y suaves, manos fuertes que aferraron más su cuello y una respiración irregular que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y repercutía en todo su cuerpo. También lo aferró, como si pudiera escaparse, y se dejó llevar por la sensación de que todo era correcto esta vez, que ya no había inseguridades, ni miedos, ni ninguna otra certeza más que el saberse querido por el otro.

Joder, Sasuke no necesitaba nada más.

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, aunque sus rostros permanecieron juntos al igual que sus cuerpos. No era lujuria, sino intimidad. El querer sentir al otro contra cada trozo de piel posible y que no hubiera nada malo en ello. Sólo confianza, aceptación, y un cariño desbordante que Sasuke podía sentir en ambos y en todo a su alrededor. Tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas.

— Entonces no me dejes ir — Naruto volvió a enterrar el rostro en su cuello, pero había dejado de temblar y su voz ya no estaba llena de congoja como antes. Sasuke suspiró suavemente y acarició sus cabellos, una y otra vez, pensando que podría hacerlo toda una noche sin cansarse.

— No lo haré — Dijo, a sabiendas de que Naruto necesitaba esa respuesta, aunque jamás evitaría que se fuera si así lo decidía él —. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Sasuke dejó un beso sobre la cabeza del rubio, antes de llevarlo al interior del departamento para poder cerrar la puerta. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, muchas cosas que explicar, y ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

En algún lugar sin tiempo, un chico de dieciséis lograba que sus palabras salieran de sus labios, mientras otro, dudoso, decidía que era mejor regresar sobre sus pasos.

El campo ya no estaba vacío.

.

.

.

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: EPÍLOGO.**


	10. EPÍLOGO

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 **EPÍLOGO.**

 **XXV.**

— Todo estará bien, ¿vale? — Suigetsu hubiera querido decir algo más para tranquilizar a su acompañante. Desgraciadamente, sólo alcanzó a pronunciar esas palabras antes de que la puerta se abriera. Como estaba planeado, Sasuke era el responsable y luego de un breve vistazo, los hizo pasar directamente a la cocina. Los pocos invitados que ya estaban ahí saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y algunas manos alzadas, algo confundidos por la actitud del anfitrión de mantenerlos alejados.

Sasuke los ocultó de la vista desde la estancia y observó a Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido. Segundos después, correspondía un torpe abrazo y saludaba a su compañera como los amigos de años que eran, aunque la molestia seguía presente.

— Creí haberte dicho que lo más tarde que pudieras.

— Verás, creo que tenemos distintas perspectivas para abordar esto — Respondió Suigetsu sabiamente —. Tú quieres ser prudente, pero sabes que a Naruto le gusta la acción y las emociones fuertes. ¿No prefieres un momento culminante dentro de la misma fiesta en vez de esperar a que todos se vayan?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la sala, donde una pelirrosa y una rubia trataban de acomodar el cartel de "Bienvenidos a nuestra casa" en la pared, apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón.

— Debes saber que la única razón por la que no has arruinado todo, es porque justo Naruto tuvo que salir. Ni siquiera llamaste.

— De haber sabido, esperábamos a encontrarlo en las escaleras — Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y Sasuke lo miró mal —. ¡Oh, vamos! No esperabas que de verdad siguiéramos el plan, ¿verdad?

— Dado con quién trato, creo que no — El azabache suspiró y volvió la vista a las chicas que trataban de colgar el cartel y fallaban estrepitosamente —. Quédense aquí, y Suigetsu, te prohíbo tocar los bocadillos.

— ¡Pero acabo de llegar! ¡Tengo hambre!

— Esto es una fiesta, no una comida de aniversario. Tendrás que esperarte.

Sasuke dejó la cocina para ayudar a las chicas. Suigetsu observó divertido la escena porque se dio cuenta de que ellas no eran tontas, sino que estaban buscando picarlo y hacerle perder los estribos. Mientras los todavía pocos invitados prestaban atención al suceso, Suigetsu se dedicó a admirar la casa y a señalarle algunas cosas nuevas a su acompañante.

Naruto y Sasuke habían acomodado los sillones a las orillas de la estancia y colocado una mesa con bocadillos frente a la entrada al estudio del azabache. También había bebidas, fuentes con dulces, y una música suave que fluía por las bocinas que según sabía, había traído el rubio de su viejo departamento. Todo el ambiente era agradable y se encontró ansioso de terminar con el "gran número" para poder llenarse de dulces las bolsas del pantalón sin temor a ser descubierto.

Justo empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaban las mascotas cuando sintió un calor húmedo sobre su palma. Patitas cubrió su mano y la de su compañera con besos perrunos, y sólo hasta que estuvo satisfecho, permitió que Suigetsu lo acariciara. Lucy, por su parte, sólo los observó desde su escondite sobre la alacena, ese que, según sabía el peliblanco, ninguno de sus dueños había descubierto todavía.

— Gatita lista — Murmuró con una sonrisa. Lucy maulló y Patitas regresó la a estancia, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo como si él fuese el anfitrión. Sasuke volvió poco después, levemente enfurruñado.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? — Preguntó Suigetsu luego de reírse en su cara, ya que tenía la ropa arrugada de cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse del sillón —. ¿Lo mandaste a comprar refrescos o algo? Pobrecito, víctima de su recién estrenado novio.

— ¿Quieres callarte?

La réplica de Suigetsu quedó opacada por la entrada de Naruto a la estancia. Al parecer, había ido a buscar sillas al sótano del edificio y las había subido con ayuda de otro chico con peinado de piña. Sasuke fue a ayudarles y Suigetsu rió entre dientes, bien escondido entre los botes de leche y cereales para espiar.

— Desde aquí se nota que tienen el mismo temperamento — Comentó a su acompañante. Naruto, Sasuke y el amigo de Naruto acomodaron las sillas en los espacios faltantes, mientras los dos primeros discutían algo sin sentido y que terminó con el rubio abrazando a Sasuke y éste murmurando cosas sobre lo molesto que era —. ¿No te parece?

No hubo respuesta, porque justo Sasuke le susurró algo a Naruto y se acercaron a la entrada de la cocina. Sasuke sostuvo al rubio de la mano y le hizo un gesto al peliblanco para que se adelantara. Suigetsu obedeció.

— Naruto, este es Suigetsu, mi compañero del bachillerato y parte de la universidad. La abandonó a los dos semestres, pero te aseguro que fueron suficientes para mí.

— Ja, ja, que no te sepas divertir como los grandes no es mi culpa — Suigetsu estrechó la mano de Naruto, que lo observó con una extraña expresión.

— ¿Suigetsu? ¿Ese Suigetsu que bromeaba sobre traer tus medicinas para la garganta y que te hablaba de madrugada? — Naruto parecía tener un debate interno, pero ni la peor expresión hubiera detenido a Suigetsu de soltar una carcajada.

— En efecto, soy yo el que le ha hecho bromas sobre gays desde el bachillerato, pero nunca he tenido otra intención que no sea molestarlo — Guiñó el ojo y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, estiró una de sus manos hacia atrás, llamando silenciosamente a su acompañante —. Respecto a las llamadas, ese no he sido yo, sino ella.

El peliblanco estuvo en primera fila para presenciar cada segundo de cambio en la expresión de Naruto. Primero fue de desconocimiento, hasta que el pelo rojo y las gafas le hicieron sentido y abrió mucho los ojos, por un momento olvidada su presencia.

Como si no supiera qué hacer, retrocedió uno poco. Suigetsu pudo notar que aferró un poco más fuerte la mano de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el desconcierto le duró poco. Volvió a acercarse y esta vez quedó a poca distancia de la recién llegada, una sonrisa tenue en su rostro sorprendido.

— ¿Karin?

La expresión de la pelirroja no vaciló, pero Suigetsu sintió que apretaba más su mano. Se adelantó otro par de pasos y luego de unos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa a su primo.

— ¿Quién más podría ser?

— ¡Woah! — Naruto soltó la mano de Sasuke para acercarse a ella. Suigetsu tuvo que hacer lo mismo. No la abrazó, pero tampoco mostró ningún rechazo —. ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! ¡Has cambiado mucho! Esas gafas te quedan mejores que las que tenías de niña-ttebayo.

— Tú también has cambiado mucho — La sonrisa vaciló. Volteó a ver el suelo un momento antes de enfrentar la mirada de su primo. Suigetsu supo leer en su expresión que se preparaba para el discurso que llevaba planeando varias semanas —. Escucha, sé que no nos vemos desde que…

— Desde que murió mi mamá, lo sé — Naruto rascó su nuca, levemente incómodo —. Está bien, no estoy enojado-ttebayo.

— Era muy chica y mi mamá dijo muchas cosas sin sentido sobre tu padre. Lamento haberle creído — Finalmente tomó una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas, con lo que evitó que este volviera a hablar antes de que ella terminara —. Disculpa por haberme tardado tantos años en buscarte.

— Eh, no te preocupes. De todas formas no pensé que alguno de ustedes lograra encontrarme — Suigetsu entendió entonces que el gran discurso no iba a ser necesario, porque lo que le importaba al rubio en ese momento era que ahora Karin estaba con él. Apretó la mano de su prima con la suya y sonrió ampliamente. Luego, pareció ser consciente de sus propias palabras y frunció el ceño. Volteó a ver a Sasuke —. De hecho, ¿cómo pasó?

— Yo puedo explicar eso — Suigetsu se separó de la encimera y se enderezó, feliz de volver a ser el centro de atención —. Verás, Sasuke me platicó sobre ti algunas veces que nos vimos después del trabajo, y yo se lo platiqué a ella, que es mi novia — Apretó levemente la mano que Karin tenía libre —. Se le hizo familiar el nombre y me hizo preguntarle a Sasuke cómo eras. De verdad, insistió demasiado. Es muy necia.

— ¡Suigetsu!

— Ya, ya — El peliblanco alzó las manos —. Cuando lo supo, se dio cuenta de que eras su primo. Entonces decidí pedirle ayuda a Sasuke para saber si estaba bien o no que ella viniera.

Sasuke sostuvo el hombro de Naruto y buscó su mirada.

— El día que salí de repente fue para encontrarme con ellos. No quería decirte nada todavía porque no estaba seguro de si querrías verla, pero recordé lo que hablamos hace unas semanas y pensé que tampoco te enfadarías.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Suigetsu no se perdía ninguna expresión del rubio y con ello confirmó lo que Sasuke le dijo alguna vez. El chico era como un libro abierto, pero sólo para aquel que supiera leer correctamente. No estaba molesto ni de lejos, y de hecho parecía feliz de tener a su prima allí. Hizo que Karin soltara su mano para abrazarla con efusividad, a lo que ella no supo cómo reaccionar en un primer momento.

— ¡¿Cómo me enfadaría?! ¡Siempre fuiste mi prima favorita-ttebayo! — Se separó para verla con una enorme sonrisa —. Me pegabas mucho, pero tenías seis años y ya te perdoné.

— ¡Tú me jalabas del cabello! ¡Te recuerdo que eras tremendamente malcriado! — Respondió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

— Je, je, eso me recuerda… — El rubio tomó uno de sus mechones y lo jaló con suavidad. Karin reaccionó con un golpe amistoso en su hombro, a lo que Naruto respondió que seguía golpeando como anciana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había provocado a la fiera, decidió presentarle al resto de los invitados de la fiesta.

— Te caerá bien Sakura, tienen un carácter muy similar-ttebayo.

Karin al principio se mostró confundida y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su novio, pero se dejó llevar por su primo hasta la estancia. La presentó como su "prima favorita" y era como si no hubieran dejado de verse por años luego de muchos problemas y malas vivencias. Suigetsu tuvo que reconocer que aquello era un avance, si se le comparaba a la actitud evasiva del rubio que Sasuke describía las primeras veces que le habló de él.

— Bien, no se agarraron a golpes, así que ya lo considero un éxito rotundo — Comentó Suigetsu, de brazos cruzados y recargado en la encimera de la cocina.

— Te dije que no harían nada como eso, pero te niegas a crecer — respondió Sasuke mientras imitaba su posición, la mirada fija en Naruto y con una expresión de orgullo y profundo cariño. Se quedaron así un momento, ajenos al alboroto que provocaba el rubio en la estancia, hasta que el peliblanco le dio un golpecito suave al azabache con su codo.

— Entonces, ¿me harán un descuento por el departamento?

— Ya te dije que no.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero a Naruto le salió gratis!

— Él pagó la remodelación y no son cien yenes, Suigetsu.

— Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué me dices de descuento por antigüedad?

— No.

— ¿Por los buenos momentos juntos?

— Dije que no.

— ¿Por los buenos momentos que se nos vienes?

— Di otra frase y buscaremos a otro comprador.

Sasuke ignoró la réplica de Suigetsu y centró su atención en el desastre de la sala, porque el cartel se había vencido de nuevo y cayó sobre el sillón, donde Ino y Sakura acababan de sentarse para hablar con la recién llegada.

Naruto corrió a ayudar. Karin intentó hacer su parte y sólo consiguió darle un golpe a Ino en la nariz por accidente. Sakura empezó a reírse, Naruto la imitó. Ino hizo un mohín disgustado antes de ceder y aunque Karin seguía avergonzada, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Naruto ahora estaba rodeado de trozos de su pasado y su presente, y todo marchaba bien. Sasuke sabía que costaría trabajo que el rubio abandonara esa costumbre de escapar, pero era algo en lo que él estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Después de todo, Sasuke era consciente de que hay ciertas personas que constituyen una parte importante de la vida de cada quien, lazos que son irremplazables. Lo vivió con su hermano y Deidara, con su madre y su padre, con el propio Naruto nueve años antes y en su presente. Y es cierto que muchos se van, pero también hay muchos que necesitan de un empujón para intentarlo y dar un primer paso.

Para resarcir los vínculos del pasado que dejamos ir.

 **FIN.**

 **Cuando empecé este fic, fue por un reto y el simple gusto de hacer una historia de estos dos viviendo en un departamento. Sin embargo, no quería algo espontáneo y dominado por impulsos, y les construí una historia llena de dudas. Después, me di cuenta de que Naruto tenía más miedo del que planeé en un inicio, y que sólo él era capaz de dar el paso definitivo si quería quedarse con Sasuke. Esta historia es, entonces, un viaje de dos adultos que aprenden que volver la vista atrás no está mal, que a veces es necesario para continuar el camino y que incluso hay quienes necesitan de una pequeña ayuda.**

 **Espero, de verdad, que haya logrado transmitirte esto, querido lector. Muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **A NaruM, por la emoción que me transmitió.**

 **A Solchineko, por su tierna impaciencia.**

 **A Zanzamaru, por sus consejos.**

 **A kappa holhv, por quedarse.**

 **A Darkela, por su dulzura.**

 **A vane18porras, por sus "Aww".**

 **A un anónimo que dejó en claro que Naruto debía quedarse con Sasuke.**

 **A kyouko87, por su sinceridad.**


End file.
